Si pudiera te diria que te quiero
by anatripotter
Summary: nada nuevo... un viejo fic que refloté por culpa de una amiga. Espero que les guste. No voy a poner ningún summary porque estoy cansada... es tan viejo, que como termina no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera historia. Aclaro!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bien, muy asombrados se preguntarán que esta haciendo esta idiota que en vez de actualizar las historias pendientes, publica una nueva? No se alarmen, esta no es una historia nueva… refloté esta, la segunda que escribí luego de Échale la culpa… porque una amiga mía nattu potter, me pidió que lo hiciera.

Les aseguro que no es gran cosa, y si alguna se acuerda o la copio para leerla después, se dará cuenta que está retocada, o corregida, porque seamos honestas, en esa época era buena, pero no tanto ( perdonen, se me acaba de caer la humildad).

Es cortita, y la pondré rápido 8uy que mal sonó eso) pero espero que sea un hábil entretenimiento hasta que publique esta semana CAC… para los que me siguen en Facebook, seguro hay fotoadelanto…

Esta historia tiene varias destinatarias… amortentia, Nattu Potter, Joanne Pottershop, deseando que la vida no la atosigue tanto asi vuelve a escribir, y a mi amiguísima Paloma… que está pasando momentos difíciles como todos los españoles… animo linda, todo pasa!

**Capítulo 1 **

**Volviendo a mi hogar**

EL calido sol de verano dejaba ver sus brillantes rayos, a hora temprana a través de la ventana de la cocina. Lentamente los moradores de la Madriguera, se levantaban para empezar otra agotadora, pero alegre jornada en familia.

Especialmente hoy, era un día era especial para ellos, y como tal, toda la familia prepararía una extraordinaria celebración. Si bien, no necesitaban una razón especial para festejar porque cualquier motivo era perfecto para organizar un almuerzo o cena juntos, el motivo que los unía en esta ocasión era el más importante, al menos para todos los varones Weasley. Eran una familia muy unida y feliz, y como tal, a la hora de los festejos cada uno tenía su tarea asignada. La madre, Molly Weasley una señora pequeña de estatura, algo regordeta, pero muy alegre era encargada de la comida. Sus hijos mayores, Bill y Charlie, tenían a cargo el arreglo del jardín para la ocasión. Aunque ya eran hombres casados los dos hermanos mayores, y no vivían en el hogar paterno, siempre llegaban para colaborar, o como decían sus hermanos, siempre buscaban una excusa, para llegarse a la madriguera. Fred y George, los gemelos, eran quienes traían la diversión de su gran y exitosa tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley". El patriarca de la familia, Arthur Weasley no tenía tiempo para ayudarlos, ya que su trabajo en el ministerio de magia, le ocupaba mucho tiempo últimamente. De Percy solo sabían que estaba bien, viviendo en Londres con su novia, a la cual no conocían, y aunque las asperezas se habían limado desde hace bastante tiempo, él casi nunca compartía algo con su familia. Ron, el menor de los varones, tampoco ayudaba en la misión, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en qué ocuparse. Su distracción principal, era sin lugar a dudas, su novia de la escuela, Hermione Granger, que lo hacía perderse por días. También ayudaba a los gemelos en la tienda de bromas, y finalmente pero no por eso menos importante, la escuela de aurores. Había logrado a duras penas entrar y como era su más ansiado sueño, no podía bajar los brazos. La más pequeña de la familia, Ginny había terminado recientemente sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Ya no era la pequeña y delgada pelirroja de la infancia. Había crecido demasiado. Tenía una larga cabellera de fuego y las pecas de la infancia casi habían desaparecido. Sus ojos castaños, eran su mayor encanto. Los Weasley eran una familia especial, y teniendo la necesidad de festejar algo, decidieron que Ginny, y su graduación, eran justo el motivo que necesitaban.

Claro que también formaba parte de la familia el amigo inseparable de Ron, Harry Potter, el famoso niño que sobrevivió. Harry al igual que Ron, había entrado a la escuela de aurores, pero a diferencia de este, los estudios le fueron bastante más fáciles. Y aunque hubiera sido muy bueno hacer su carrera en Inglaterra, la fama ganada por vencer a Voldemort, le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Cada vez que abría la puerta de su departamento para ir a estudiar, el flash de una cámara lo cegaba, y no podía ni ir a comprar un bollo a la panadería, sin que al día siguiente todo el mundo mágico supiera cuales eran sus bollos favoritos. Así que, asqueado por tanta exposición, y aun doliéndole separarse de la que consideraba su familia, decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero, mas precisamente a Francia. El curso allí era de solo un año, así que lo pasó sin mayores sobresaltos y ahora, solo estaba haciendo un curso de especialización en transformaciones. Hacia un tiempo que él, no veía a su "querida familia".

Harry se encontraba, a horas del anochecer, sentado en su escritorio cerca de la ventana, de su apartamento situado a unas pocas cuadras de la tan famosa torre Eiffel, cuando una amenaza, en forma de lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y le dio en la nuca. Sonrió… no solo por la sorpresa de encontrarse con Errol, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, sino que la presencia de ese pobre animalejo, significaban noticias de sus amigos. Harry sin perder un segundo más y ansioso por leer la carta, se agachó donde el animal había caído y tomó a Errol de las patas, para llevarla hasta donde estaba su blanca lechuza Hedwig. Le dio un poco de agua y la dejó descansar. Con alegría tomó la carta de la pata y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio para leerla. Desde que saliera de Inglaterra, su vida se había tornado realmente aburrida. Si bien estaba de novio, la mujer a su lado no podía lograr mas que sacarle una sonrisa forzada, que salía de su boca para no hacerla sentir mal. Había luchado tanto por conquistar a su enamorada de la adolescencia, Cho Chang, que ahora que estaba a su lado, el noviazgo ya no tenía el mismo ardor del principio. Pero no podía dejarla solo porque ella no tenía el mismo sentido de la diversión que él. Para su hermosa Cho, la idea de diversión era salir de compras y por las noches recorrer los clubes, pubs y cuanto lugar para bailar hubiera. Cosas que lamentablemente para ella, Harry aborrecía. Abrió la carta rápidamente. Cualquier cosa que viniera de la madriguera le cambiaba el humor.

"_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien cuando llegue esta carta. Por favor cuida a Errol, tu sabes esta en las ultimas. Hermione no suelta a Pig, y por eso no tuve otra opción que mandarlo a él… **_(Harry sonrió, Ron estaba perdido)_**. **_

_**¿Qué tal todo por ahí? ¿Bien? Al menos todos deseamos que tus estudios y tu trabajo estén algo liberados. Yo estoy ya en casa. Ya falta poco para que me digas colega (jaja). **_

_**Bien, me dejo de estupideces, y voy al grano. La razón de esta carta es simplemente invitarte a pasar por la madriguera, pues habrá una fiesta. No se si aun la enana te lo ha comentado, pero por las dudas me le adelanto y le arruino el pastel. Ginny acaba de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y esa es razón suficiente para que papá festeje (ya no tendrá que pagar la matrícula), y lo otro que quería comentarte es que, si puedes Hermione y yo pasaremos las vacaciones en la casa de verano de sus padres. Ginny vendrá con nosotros hasta que decida que es lo que va a hacer con su futuro. Anda Harry llégate por aquí, seguro la vida allí te aburre, y trae a Cho. Si aceptas manda a Hedwig con la respuesta, no creo que Errol aguante. Mamá te manda saludos, y Ginny me da lata para que escriba que extraña a su hermano postizo. Nos vemos**_

_**Ron."**_

Guardó la carta, y sonrió. Realmente los extrañaba. La sonrisa al saber las nuevas se transformó en una mueca de frustración… no había mas nada en el mundo que quisiera en ese momento que volver a la casa en donde pasó los momentos más felices de su vida, y llevar a su novia, para contarle cada una de las travesuras que hicieron en cada rincón de la madriguera, como la vez que tiraron a Hermione al pantano cerca del huerto, y saliera toda llena de barro y con una rana en su asqueroso cabello chorreante de algas. Pero sabía que Cho no simpatizaba mucho con los Weasley. La mueca, volvió a ser una hermosa sonrisa. Si cho no quería ir, no le importaba… Nada iba a detenerlo, ni hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tomó un pergamino y escribió la respuesta. Llamó a Hedwig y ató la contestación a la pata.

- Bonita…Quédate en la madriguera, Ginny va a cuidar de ti… yo iré pronto – la lechuza batió las alas y salió por la ventana- Tu Errol, vendrás en la jaula de Hedwig, no me perdonaría que perecieras en el camino – Errol solo lo miró, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Harry se fue a su habitación y preparó un bolso. No puso demasiada ropa. Cuando estaba cerrándolo escuchó la puerta de entrada. Y a los pocos minutos, la curvilínea figura de Cho Chang entró por la puerta. Sonriendo se acercó hacia su novio y sin más, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio un sugerente beso a Harry, que lo hizo suspirar… Se separó de él con una sonrisa lobuna, pero luego desconcertada miro el bolso.

- Hola, hermosa… - dijo Harry, con ganas de seguir besándola. Pero Cho, se separó rápidamente y señaló el bolso.

- ¿Y eso, amor? – preguntó.

- Ah… - carraspeó – bueno, recibí carta de Ron… – la muchacha lo miró frunciendo los labios. – me invitaron a pasar unos días en la madriguera.

- Ah… – solo dijo. Él la miró.

- A ti también te invitaron, – Ella se alejó hacia el armario y sacando las prendas de vestir de las bolsas se dedicó a acomodar lo que había comprado en el centro comercial, como dándole a entender a Harry que el tema no le interesaba en absoluto. Cho… - dijo Harry – Ginny terminó los estudios de Hogwarts y quieren hacerle un agasajo… nos invitaron a los dos… y… - Cho lo interrumpió.

- Discúlpame con ellos amor, pero… pero… – tartamudeó buscando una excusa – pero sabes tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no podré…

- Si, ya sé… – dijo Harry resignado. Hiciera lo que hiciera jamás iba a poder cambiar la realidad, Cho no quería y mucho menos soportaba a los Weasley, los encontraba demasiado pobres e insulsos. Suspiró, preguntándose por qué la aguantaba. De seguro era únicamente porque la amaba.- Por eso, y aunque me duela que no vayas, decidí ir solo. – ella lo miró sorprendida, Harry nunca era tan directo. - No tengo nada que hacer aquí… mis estudios terminaron, y la verdad es que estoy demasiado aburrido… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cho dejó las prendas finas en una butaca, se acercó demasiado sugerente, y le dio un beso apasionado.

- Si te quedaras… - Harry suspiró. Esta vez no iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera. No se iba a alejar de su familia. Le quitó los brazos de alrededor de su cuello y guardó unas cosas más en el bolso.

- Ya escribí a Ron aceptando la invitación… aparte quiero ir, los extraño.- ella bufó molesta.

- Esta bien vete, pero recuerda que te extrañaré apenas pases por esa chimenea.- Harry rió.

- Solo serán tres días… eres exagerada, Cho – la atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos y la beso con dulzura.- Ron también me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de verano de Hermione… – ella lo miró intrigada. – Es casi una mansión en la playa, te encantará.

- ¡Ahí si voy! – dijo contenta – oh, pero no tengo nada nuevo que ponerme, si vamos a salir… debo comprar trajes de baño, y todas esas cosas.- Harry bufó, "_ya tenía que salir la compradora compulsiva"_, pensó

- Bueno mientras haces la lista, yo me voy… – tomó el bolso, le dio otro beso y se encaminó a la puerta. Aparecería en la chimenea de una fonda de la ciudad costera de francesa, Calais, y luego cruzaría en barco el canal de la mancha, para llegar a Bournemouth, y así llegar mediante la aparición a la madriguera. Lamentaba no poder aparecerse directamente en la casa de sus amigos, pero al menos llegaría a media mañana. El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

El sol del verano se asomaba tardíamente por la ventana de la habitación y Ginny, lentamente abría con desgano sus ojos castaños. Se desperezó escandalosamente y se levantó para asomarse a la ventana. Allí vio a sus hermanos trabajando en el jardín. Sonrió. Bill, su hermano mayor levantó la vista y la vio. Esta sonrió nuevamente y levantó la mano saludándolo.

- ¿Como estas princesita, ya te despertaste?

- Si, ¿que están haciendo? – dijo intrigada

- Preparamos una fiesta en tu honor – respondió haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Ginny le mandó un beso y rápidamente volvió a la cama. Realmente sus hermanos la mimaban demasiado. Para ellos seguía siendo la pequeña Ginny, desvalida, la que en primer año fue poseída por… se estremeció. Recordó las pesadillas una vez finalizada esa tortura, y las veces que tuvo que dormir con Ron, su hermano protector para no tener pesadillas con la cámara secreta. Se levantó y buscó la ropa. Un short de jeans y una remera sin mangas verde oscuro, formaban el conjunto perfecto para ayudar a sus hermanos. Se miró en el espejo viéndose más mujer, su figura, si bien no había adoptado la figura voluptuosa de su cuñada Fleur, o de Hermione, estaba a ver de ella bastante aceptable. Sus pequeños pechos de niña habían dado paso a unos con mas forma… más de mujer, y se asomaban sugerentemente por el escote de la camiseta… emitió una risita divertida. Sus hermanos le reprocharían el atuendo pero a ella no le importó. _"Después de todo Ginevra, tienes 17 años, eres mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y nadie va a decirte lo que tienes que hacer."_

Se calzó las zapatillas de color azul y cuando se encontraba en el espejo peinando su cabello rojizo, escuchó que desde la cocina su madre profería gritos de alegría. Intrigada, dejó el cepillo y salió del cuarto. Bajó la endeble escalera, y al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, vio a sus hermanos rodeando a una visita.

- ¡Bienvenido! – decía Bill con voz jovial. Cuando todos se dispersaron ella pudo ver quien era el que recibía tantos saludos de bienvenida. La figura de Harry se alzaba imponente en la humilde cocina de los Weasley. Estaba un poco más alto, que cuando había dejado la casa, más fornido, sin exagerar, pero aun conservaba la mirada tímida de sus ojos verdes. El levantó la vista, acomodó sus gafas como solía hacerlo, y dirigió a la pelirroja su mejor sonrisa... Ginny se quedó sin saber que hacer un instante, solo uno, porque luego, sonrió, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, mas… oh, Merlín lo había extrañado tanto…, extrañaba sus charlas a medianoche, escondidos detrás del sofá de la sala, sus bromas, y sus silbidos halagadores cuando su madre le cosiera un nuevo vestido… había sido duro verlo partir, pero ahora estaba allí, sonriéndole solo a ella… Harry… bajó corriendo el resto de las escaleras y saltó encima del muchacho que solo pudo atraparla en el aire, largando una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry, regresaste! – Chilló Ginny, mientras lo abrazaba – que… ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Pensé que no iba a volver a verte en mi vida! – Harry abrazaba a la pequeña Ginny, y sonreía. Ella siempre fue especial para él.

- ¿Cómo estás Ginny?– la bajó y la abrazó nuevamente – Estás mas alta que la ultima vez que te vi – y le acarició la cara. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los demás los dejaron para continuar con sus quehaceres. – y algo exagerada, para variar... – ella se hizo la ofendida y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

- Nos tenías abandonados – le reprochó – ¿Ya te adaptaste al ritmo de vida francés? – le dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta la mesa, sin soltarle la mano.

- Todavía no… – sonreía. Estar en esa casa para Harry siempre era una bendición.

- ¿Y ya viste al zoquete de mi hermano Ron? – Harry negó con la cabeza – De seguro está en casa de Hermione… – se acercó al oído – últimamente pasa casi todas las noches ahí – y sonrió. Harry sólo la miraba y sonreía. Pensaba que casi no quedaba rastros de la pequeña Ginny, temerosa y tímida de la niñez. Esta nueva Ginny, era toda una mujer, pero él nunca la vio con esos ojos. Para Harry, Ginny siempre sería la "chiquilla, pecosita y pelirroja hermana de Ron" y por consiguiente, su hermana. Ginny lo miraba feliz. Tenía a su amigo, su hermano del corazón, allí con ella.- como te decía, tu amigo Ron nos tiene prácticamente abandonadas a mamá y a mí…

- Ginny, es natural. Ron se pasó parte de la escuela, queriendo que Hermione le hiciera caso. Y ahora que ella es su novia no querrá desaprovechar un instante.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa con Cho? – sonrió pícaramente. Harry la miró y se puso rojo. Pero pensándolo bien eso había sentido con Cho, al menos al comienzo. Ahora la relación con su novia, se había tornado rutinaria, aburrida, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, insoportable – ¿Harry, la extrañas?

- No… ¡digo si! – se corrigió al ver la cara sorprendida de Ginny- Es que, después de tanto tiempo… creo que tienes razón – y tratando de cambiar de tema, miró hacia la cocina – ¿No hay nada para comer? – al parecer la distracción surtió efecto, porque Ginny dejó dio un gritito de sorpresa y miró hacia la cocina también.

- Ahora que me lo recuerdas, yo aún no he desayunado… – se levantó y le ofreció la mano – Anda, ayúdame con las tazas – Harry de un salto fue hacia la alacena y buscó lo requerido. Puso la mesa y se sentó. Al minuto la pelirroja se sentó a su lado con una cafetera humeante y algunos pasteles de calabaza. – ¡Buen apetito! – Harry miró la cafetera y luego a Ginny.

- ¿Ahora bebes café? – dijo Harry arqueando una ceja – ¿Qué le sucedió al delicioso té que hacen en esta casa?

- ¿Querías té? – dijo seria – Yo pensé que como vivías en Francia te habías acostumbrado al café, lo siento Harry – Se levantó rápidamente para llenar la tetera de agua, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo y la hizo volver a sentarse.

- No Gin, no te sientas mal. Te agradezco que seas tan buenita conmigo – Ginny lo miró a los ojos – pero extraño tanto todo esto, que ahora que estoy aquí quiero olvidarme de Francia.

- Harry… – ella le acarició el cabello, había notado el tono fastidioso de su voz al hablar – Si no te sientes bien allí, ¿por que no vuelves? Si solo pidieras empleo aquí, te lo darían sin pestañear.

- Me fui porque odiaba la prensa… pero ahora que la cosa está más calmada, creo que lo haré. – tomó un sorbo de café – ¡Ey, este es delicioso! Nada que ver al que hace Cho.

- ¿Cocina horrible? – Harry hizo una cara de asco.

- Bueno, te diré que al café parece que lo colara en un calcetín sucio – Rieron con ganas. Harry no sentía la risa forzada. Ginny tenía ese don, el de hacerlo sentir tan bien. Quizás por eso la extrañaba tanto. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos desde sexto curso de Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione decidieron empezar su noviazgo. Ella lo sacaba de todos sus días depresivos. Tenía una risa contagiosa y unas ganas de vivir envidiables. – qué me dices de ti, ¿tienes alguien en el horizonte? – Ginny le tiró con una servilleta.

- ¡Claro que no Harry! Sabes que si alguna vez me fijara en alguien, mis seis hermanos, lo matarían…

- Corrección, nena… siete. Siempre cuéntame a mí también. – Ginny le alborotó el pelo para fastidiarlo. Sabía desde la escuela que Harry odiaba ese gesto. – o crees que dejaré que cualquier gandul, se lleve a la "princesita de la casa" – la abrazó, y así los encontró Bill el hermano mayor.

- ¿De qué gandul hablas Harry? –se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa.

- Sólo le estaba explicando a Ginny lo que le pasará a cualquier pretendiente que la haga sufrir…

- Bien dicho Harry, y tu enana, cuando tengas intención de traer un novio, adviértele lo que le espera, es decir… si se hace el tonto contigo… – e hizo una señal de pasar un cuchillo por el cuello del futuro e inexistente novio. Ginny rió divertida. Luego de beber el agua el hermano mayor se levantó dirigiéndose al jardín – Harry si ya terminaste, que Ginny te lleve a tu cuarto y luego que te cambies, ven a ayudarnos al jardín, hay mucho que hacer….

- ¿Hay que desnogmizar? – preguntó levantándose también pero metiéndose luego un trozo grande de pastel en la boca.

- Sip – solo dijo, y se fue.

- Vamos Ginny, muéstrame mi cuarto – Ginny lo tomó de la mano y Harry con la mano libre asió el bolso y se dirigieron a la serpenteante escalera que lo llevaba a los pisos superiores. Ginny le iba contando de sus hermanos, del idiota de Percy y sus aires de grandeza, de Penélope, su novia, que en secreto venía a visitar a Molly. De los gemelos que estaban pretendiendo a Hannah Abbot y a Alicia Spinnet, pero que hacían todo mal. De cómo Charlie en un rapto de locura, se había casado en secreto con Tonks, aunque luego, se enteraran que la "locura" venía con piecitos y manitos. Y que Bill atrapado por Fleur, se habían casado hacia seis meses y vivían en Egipto, aun trabajando para Gringots.- Vaya como que me he perdido de muchas cosas en este año y medio ausente.

- Eso te pasa por no mandar cartas, realmente estamos dolidos contigo – Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación asignada - Bien Harry, te quedarás en el cuarto de los gemelos.- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del cuarto y llegando a la ventana para correr las cortinas.

- Pensé que sería el de Percy…

- Nop – rió Ginny – allí es el cuarto de _"estudio"_ de Ron. – Harry torció los ojos

- ¿Y desde cuando Ron tiene cuarto de estudio? Mejor dicho… ¿Desde cuando ese cabeza hueca estudia? – Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

- Desde que anda con la cerebrito de Hermione. Te asombraría verlo hablar ante la gente, con todos esos nuevos términos…

- Indefectiblemente Hermione lo tiene perdido.

- Bueno Harry, te dejo para que te acomodes, te espero en el jardín – La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Realmente me alegro de verte… - y se fue. Harry tiró el bolso en una mesita y se tiró en la cama. Sonrió complacido. Si, no había ninguna duda. Había vuelto a su hogar, y eso lo ponía feliz.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, les dije que no era la gran cosa... emasiado simple, demasiado... bobo, pero se deja leer... REcuerden que es mi segunda historia publicada, pero había desaparecido de internet, porque estab apubvlicada en la anterior pagina de fics de Harrylatino... ahora Potterfics, creo, y aqui nunca me decidí a ponerla. Como les dije... tiene algunos errores, que iré salvando a medida que la reescriba.

Otra cosa, en facebook hay adleanto de CAC, y mañana publico captulo !0!

Adeus...


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Aquí el capítulo 2.

Especialmente publicado en honor de la yegua menor… Nattu, cumplí… aún tengo los zapatos de los que te hablé!

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Tengan en cuenta que cronológicamente es el segundo que escribí en mi vida de autora. Tercero si cuento ese loco que nunca verá la luz.

**Capítulo 2 **

**Estando en familia**

Luego de cambiarse y ponerse un par de jeans viejos y una remera algo holgada y desgastada, Harry se dirigió a los jardines de la casa para ayudar con los preparativos. Ginny, Charlie y Bill, no paraban de gastarle bromas respecto a lo "estupendamente crecido" que estaba, de lo increíble de sus músculos abdominales, lo increíble de su altura, cuando pensaban que solo iba a crecer solo dos pulgadas… bromas a las que Harry respondía con solo bufidos, pero que al final reía junto a ellos. Luego de desnogmizar el jardín, tarea asignada al huésped y Ginny, y que estos para divertirse hicieran una competencia, la cual ganara Harry, como decía Ginny sólo por un puñetero gnomo, cortaron el césped. Harry pasaba la cortadora. Molesto en un momento imaginó que el aparato estaba bajo los hechizos del señor Weasley, porque luego de unas cuantas vueltas, comenzaba a emitir unos sonidos extraños, parecidos a un motor ahogado, e instantes después, comenzaba a escupir pasto hacia el que la usaba. Ginny comenzó a reír y escuchar esa risa tan contagiosa, corroboró sus sospechas. Pero ya era tarde, Harry estaba verde, pero de los restos de la grama. Bufó molesto mientras escupía pasto, y trataba de arreglar la maquina infernal.

Ginny había hecho un parate a sus asignaciones en busca de sándwiches y jugos para los trabajadores. Charlie y Bill, aprovecharon para ir a sus casas a almorzar, por lo que Ginny y Harry decidieron comer debajo del árbol que estaba cerca del estanque. Ginny estiró en el suelo un pequeño mantel donde dispuso los platos con los emparedados, la jarra y vasos con zumo de calabaza. Harry se lavó las manos en el estanque mojándose el cabello, y dejando chorrear el agua. Cuando llegó cerca de su amiga se sacudió mojándola completamente, Ginny, lejos de enojarse por la actitud de su amigo, le tiró con un sándwich, riendo a carcajadas. Harry se recostó en el árbol, apoyado en el hombro de Ginny.

- ¡Vaya, estos emparedados están riquísimos! – dijo mordiendo uno de jamón y queso – dile a Molly que le agradezco… - suspiró complacido - realmente me moría de hambre.

- ¡Ey, desagradecido! – dijo ella sonriente - yo hice los emparedados, porque mi madre se fue al pueblo. – Él la miró interrogante - necesitaba insumos de urgencia.

- ¿Así que estamos solitos, ángel? – dijo sonriendo y moviendo las cejas, haciéndose el seductor.

- Oh, vamos, Harry… - dijo chasqueando la lengua - ¿crees que tú me harías algo? – Harry rió, y se enderezo para tomar zumo. – si como no… tú haciéndote el pervertido conmigo. - agregó dándole un suave codazo cariñoso.

- ¿Dime linda, Ron no se dejará ver por aquí? – preguntó.

- No lo sé… – respondió, tomando jugo – Últimamente mi hermano es muy impredecible… - y luego lo miró - ¿Qué hay acerca de Cho? – Harry se puso serio y tomo un pastel de carne, lo metió en la boca y tardó en responder.

- ¿Qué hay con Cho? – dijo devolviéndole la pregunta.

- Tú sabes… ¿por qué no te acompañó? ¿Va a venir más tarde? – la pelirroja parecía detective.

- No, no va a venir – dijo secamente y con la mirada perdida en el estanque. – Tiene cosas que hacer… y las cosas le están yendo demasiado bien en Francia, por lo que casi todo el tiempo está ocupada… - Ginny pareció entender porque no preguntó más. Luego Harry suspiró profundamente – Realmente extrañaba el aire de la madriguera… el campo es un lugar para permanecer, no solo para pasear. Paris es una ciudad que nunca duerme.- Esto lo dijo con reproche-

- Pero Harry, debes ser increíblemente divertido salir todas las noches. Asistir a todos esos clubes, pubs, discos – Harry la miro sorprendido. – la gente que viene y va… los museos, los castillos… bailar, pasarla en grande…

- No pensé que te gustara ese ritmo de vida – Ginny se sonrojo.

- No, no pienses mal, – le acarició el cabello mojado – pero de vez en cuando…

- Si, tienes razón, pero cuando vives con la reina de las fiestas… - Entonces, Ginny comprendió que eso era lo que le molestaba de Cho.

- Harry no tenía idea que tú y Cho estaban mal… - Harry la miró a los ojos. Y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que ella podía hacer legeremancia. O quizás era tan transparente su mente que ella podía adivinar lo que sentía.

- No es eso…

- Vamos Harry, te conozco mejor que a Ron. No puedes negarme que tu y tu novia están en crisis. – ella rió nervioso, para salir de ese momento tan incómodo.

- ¿Leyendo Psicología barata de revistas muggles, Ginevra? – dijo enderezándose nuevamente, y tomando un pastel de chocolate. Ginny chasqueó la lengua – No, no estamos en crisis, solo que a veces, creo que no tenemos los mismos… - la miró – a veces… no congeniamos con alguna que otra opinión… eso es todo.

- Harry, - dijo con un tono suave y acariciándole la mano - sería aburrido que ella y tú hagan, sientan y piensen las mismas cosas. Mira a Ron y Hermione…

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

- Oh, por Merlín, tú has cursado la escuela junto a ellos… sabes cómo son cada uno – dijo - Son el día y la noche y si somos honestos nunca, en mi más loca imaginación, hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían juntos. – rieron - ahí las ves, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Se complementan. – lo miró inquisitivamente - ¿Qué hay de tú y Cho? De seguro deben tener alguna cosa en común… algo que los complemente y… - él la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, si no congeniamos ni siquiera en nuestros horarios? – Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió permanecer callada. Harry no soportando esa mirada de compasión de su amiga, se levantó y acercándose al estanque, comenzó a tirar piedras al agua – cuando estoy en casa, por la mañana, ella está de compras o en los centros comerciales, o con amigas. Y cuando estoy en casa a la noche, y quiero pasar un rato con ella, hablar… o simplemente estar, Cho quiere ir a las discos, y pasar de fiesta en fiesta. – la miró algo desilusionado - y yo no quiero eso Gin… no me gusta esa vida demasiado superficial.

- Eso está bien, digo, que no te guste su ritmo de vida, pero… ¿Y alguna vez trataste de decírselo, Harry? – El la miró. Tenía razón. El nunca lo discutió con su novia. Negó con la cabeza – Entonces, querido amigo Harry, creo que deberías mandarle una lechuza diciéndole que se venga para aquí. – Se detuvo un momento – aunque nosotros no le caigamos bien.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Vamos Harry, no hay que ser adivina para saber lo que piensa tu querida noviecita de nosotros.

- Yo… - Ginny rió, Harry entonces sin pensarlo y con ganas de divertirse, la alzo ignorando los ruegos de Ginny para que la suelte.- Ya está bueno de psicoanalizar mi vida, y soportar tus consejitos de nena sabionda… ahora a lo que vine, a divertirme. - y sin mas se tiró al estanque con ella en brazos, y chillando divertida.

Harry decidió seguir los sabios consejos que le diera Ginny y después de terminar las tareas que le asignaran, le mandó a Cho una lechuza, diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba, y lo estupendo que sería pasar unos días juntos, e invitándola para que viniera a su lado en cuando pudiera.

Ya por la tarde el jardín estaba espectacularmente bello, para festejar a la menor de la familia. Harry y todos los hermanos Weasley se habían esmerado mucho en dejarlo en óptimas condiciones para la cena. La enorme mesa familiar estaba vestida con un mantel blanco, y a lo largo de ella habían puesto floreritos con jazmines y fresias, las flores favoritas de Ginny. Todo el perímetro estaba iluminado por farolitos blancos y amarillos, dándole al jardín un aspecto cálido. Harry se había desaparecido de la madriguera, llegando a tiempo para darse un baño y cambiarse. Cuando bajó, Ginny lo esperaba cerca de la chimenea de la sala. Estaba a ver de Harry bonita. Tenía un vestido veraniego de color blanco y se había atado su larga cabellera rojiza en una simple coleta. La chica lo miró y silbó como aprobando la elección de Harry: jeans azules oscuros y camisa blanca, algo transparente cuyos primeros botones estaban desprendidos hasta el pecho dejando ver un crucifijo de plata que colgaba de una gruesa cadena a su cuello, que Ginny le había regalado cuando había terminado la escuela. Completaba el atuendo con zapatillas de lona negras. El cabello como siempre alborotado.

- Vaya, vaya… pareces modelo salido de una revista muggle – Harry rió - debes tener una larga lista de francesillas, suspirando por ti – Dijo riendo Ginny. Harry le sacó la lengua divertida y le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla al jardín. Cuando llegaron, todos los hermanos al verlos rompieron en aplausos, vitoreando a la festejada.

- ¡Viva la princesita de la casa! – Exclamó Charlie a lo que todos los hermanos, incluido Harry, lanzaban silbidos de afirmación.

- ¡Ya, basta payasos! – solo dijo Ginny y se dedicó a saludar a los presentes. Harry iba haciendo lo mismo. Allí se encontraban Charlie y su esposa Tonks, cuya insipiente barriga ya hacia ver la llegada de un nuevo Weasley. Bill y su esposa Fleur, que al ver a Harry no pudo resistir a la tentación de hablar con él en francés y Harry respondió respetuosamente. Fred y George, - ¡vaya esto si que es sorprendente! – dijo Ginny al saludar a sus "novias" Hannah y Alicia. Los gemelos no podían dejar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas, algo impensado porque los gemelos no se avergonzaban de nada- También, y para sorpresa de Harry, Ron se dejó ver, y por supuesto estaba al lado de Hermione. - Hasta que apareces hermanito… – dijo Ginny en tono de reproche.

- Harry – le dijo este ceremonioso, y alargando su mano. A lo que Harry abrió los ojos, lanzó una carcajada y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Donde dejaste al cabeza hueca de Ron! – Su amigo se rió y respondió al abrazo – Es un gusto al fin verte amigo.

- Lo mismo digo, amigo – sonrió – Perdona que no haya estado aquí cuando llegaste, pero… – hizo señas con los ojos hacia su castaña acompañante, y Harry entendió.

- Harry como estas, realmente se te extraña – Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Si, seguro! – dijo divertido, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Hermione – a ver si lo sueltas un poco. – Hermione rió. Se dirigieron a la mesa, donde los platos ya estaban servidos.

- ¿Y dónde está tu adoradisima Cho? – dijo Ron, sirviéndose una pata de pollo y atragantándose. Harry miró a Ginny. Esta se hizo la distraída y miró para otro lado.

- Eh… Está trabajando, y no podía venir. Creo… creo que lo hará uno de estos días… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. O al menos eso esperaba.

- ¡Ey, ustedes dos! – dijo la madre Weasley, mirando a los gemelos, y señalando unas varitas de broma que explotaban en la cara, pintándolas de colores. La victima a su lado, Tonks… pero ella reía divertida – no quiero que dejen sus travesuras por ahí.- Los demás rieron. Harry agradeció la interrupción pues no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. La velada le sirvió para ponerse al día con las noticias de la familia. La vida de todo el mundo mágico ahora trascurría con relativa tranquilidad, gracias a Harry que ayudado por sus amigos y algunos miembros de ED, habían tenido una dura batalla final, al finalizar el séptimo año, y Voldemort se había convertido en cenizas. Claro que existían algunos locos que todavía creían que él volvería, por lo que el ministerio estaba en alerta permanente.

Harry la pasó bien, con sus entrañables amigos, charlando y rememorando épocas pasadas. Reía divertido cuando Ron recordaba las veces que peleaba con Hermione. Harry se burlaba de él, junto a Ginny de cómplice, cuando comentaba con la intencionalidad de molestar a su amigo, que había visto a Krum en Paris, y que le mandaba muchos besos a Hermione. Ron ponía cara de ogro celoso y Hermione se hacía la indiferente. Harry y Ginny se pellizcaban para no reír a carcajadas. Una vez culminada la cena, brindaron por la graduación de la menor de los Weasley. Fue cuando su papá le dio permiso para ir de vacaciones con Ron Y Hermione. Ginny estuvo muy contenta con la noticia y más cuando Harry le devolvió la gentileza que ella tuvo al regalarle el crucifijo de plata. El joven sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquete plateado. Los demás miraban expectantes el regalo. Ginny rompió el paquete y encontró una cajita de terciopelo bordo. La abrió impaciente y luego sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos y miró a Harry a punto de llorar de alegría.

- Es, es… ¡gracias Harry! – y se abalanzó hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo. Él correspondió contento – realmente es… - levantó del estuche una fina, pero resistente cadena de oro de la que colgaba, un dije que asemejaba la forma de una cruz, toda de oro engarzada con diamantes, pero que al centro tenía una esmeralda.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo divertido

- ¡Si! Claro, como no me…- la muchacha no tenía palabras. Nunca había tenido una joya tan valiosa – Anda, ayúdame a ponerla - Harry tomó la cadena y la rodeó con sus brazos para prender la cadena en la nuca. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias, pero no… - Los demás miraban felices. Harry la tomó del mentón.

- No hay nada que no pueda darle a mi mejor amiga… – y le dio otro beso. Ginny podía sacarle la mejor sonrisa. Desde el momento en que comenzó a interactuar con ella Harry siempre imaginó que si su madre viviera, sería exactamente igual a su amiga, no solo físicamente sino también en su carácter. Si, su madre seguramente sería, alegre divertida, comprensiva, y compañera, al igual que la muchacha que lo miraba sonriente. Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien. Con ella no tenía que fingir, no tenía que esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Podía odiar y amar, reír y llorar en frente de ella y no se sentía vulnerable, ni débil. Era por eso que la quería tanto, como a una hermana.

La cena culminó cuando los mayores de los Weasley partieron con sus compañeras a sus respectivas casas. Incluso los gemelos tenían departamento propio, así que cuando el reloj les dijo que eran las diez de la noche, solo quedaban en el jardín, Ron, Hermione, quienes se quedarían unos días, antes de irse a la playa; Harry y Ginny, que competían en saber la mayor cantidad de nombres de estrellas y constelaciones.

- Esa es la osa mayor – decía Ginny.

- No, no lo es – decía Harry haciéndola enojar, aunque la pelirroja tuviera razón.

- ¿Ya maduren, quieren? – decía Hermione, abrazada a Ron. Harry Y Ginny la miraban torciendo los ojos y riendo.

- Perdón, hablo la señorita madurez – dijo Ginny

- Ginny… - Dijo Ron en reproche.

- Uy, Gin, mejor no nos metemos con la dama porque su caballero andante, blandirá la espada de la justicia sobre nosotros – más risas, Ron incluido.

- Bueno, Ronald, me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione y se levantó, mirando a Ron para que la siguiera. Harry y Ginny lo miraron para ver qué hacía, El pelirrojo estaba avergonzado, así que se quedó sentado.

- Buenas noches Hermione… – dijo sin mirarla. Hermione, lo miró como para matarlo, y sin más se fue.

- Creo que tendrás problemas, Ronald – dijo Harry aguantando la risa. Ginny no la ocultó en lo absoluto. Ron suspiró resignado.

- No puedo dormir con ella aquí… - y se puso rojo, se dio cuenta que estaba Ginny. – digo…

- No te apenes hermanito, yo se que Hermione y tu ya pasaron la etapa de los besos – Harry se atoró con cerveza de mantequilla y Ron ocultó su vergüenza en su botella.- Pero creo que a mamá no le gustaría encontrarlos ya sabes cómo…- y torció los ojos riendo.

- Mira Ginny, hay cosas…

- Ron, Ginny sabe mas cosas de las que crees, estoy seguro que sería una muy buena consejera sentimental, si quisiera.

- Harry, no es cierto, lo que pasa es que…- se puso roja – a veces se me hace fácil aconsejar, pero yo, tengo enormes problemas para encontrar mi alma gemela…- los dos amigos se atragantaron de los celos fraternales que salieron a la luz.

- ¡Y espero que los sigas teniendo Ginevra! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Que se traen ustedes! – dijo ofuscada – ¿creen que me quedare soltera de por vida?

- Media vida si me preguntas – dijo Harry sonriendo. Luego viendo que la pelirroja cambiaba la expresión a una seria, decidió hablar de otra cosa – y Ginny… – Esta lo miró desafiante – ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Digo estudiar?

- Bueno tengo varias opciones… – dijo tomando de la botella de Harry – ¿auror? No ya hay dos en la familia – Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados. Ella era muy buena, pero no la querían viviendo el peligro que ser auror implicaba. – ¿Sanadora? No, no se me dan bien las pociones… aunque, no se. – suspiró - Bill me ha dicho que destrabar hechizos en Egipto da buenos dividendos. El y Fleur trabajan allí, así que la escuela de Egipto es una buena opción, aunque…

- ¿No tienes nada decidido aun? – dijo Harry quitándole la botella – Ginny ya deberías…

- Bueno señor "tengo mi profesión resuelta desde hace años" – Harry rió – no todos son como tu. Los hay indecisos…

- Como tú – dijo Ron. Ginny se levantó.

- Con ustedes es imposible hablar – les dio un beso a ambos – mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches – y sin mas se metió en la casa.

- Qué carácter que tiene esta chiquita – dijo Ron sonriendo – realmente compadezco al idiota que se fije en ella.

- No seas malo Ron, Ginny es muy especial. Nada que ver con el común de las chicas. – Ron lo miro extrañado. Por un momento pensó que a Harry le gustaba su hermana – Tiene su carácter, por supuesto, pero es una chica con la que se puede hablar. – Recordó a Cho. De lo único que hablaba su novia era de ropa, viajes, música, bailes, todo tan superficial como su vida –

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – Recordó a Hermione y de sus aburridas pláticas sobre lo leído en libros, - Creo que si no fuera mi hermana, me enamoraría de ella – Harry rió.

- ¡Depravado!

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Harry lo miro extrañado – Ginny no es tu hermana.

- Si lo es, y fin de la discusión. – Luego hablaron de Quidditch, hasta que el reloj dio la medianoche. Decidieron irse a dormir, prometiéndose mañana compartir más tiempo. Harry fue a su cuarto asignado, y se cambio la ropa. Era una noche calurosa, pero una brisa fresca la hacia soportable. Dejo la ventana abierta para que el aroma del jardín lo embriagara. Estar allí era una paz infinita. Pensaba en las veces que no durmió en Paris a causa del ruido insoportable del tráfico. Se puso solo el pantalón del pijama y se acostó. Respiro profundamente, pensando "al fin en casa". Se quitó los lentes redondos dejándolos en la mesa contigua a la cama, y tapándose con la rustica sabana, se durmió. Soñaba plácidamente estar en un campo de Quidditch jugando su deporte favorito, con la agradable compañía de sus amigos, gritando, riendo y festejando cada jugada espectacular que realizaban, cuando escuchó desde las gradas que Ginny lo llamaba insistentemente, casi con desesperación. También sintió como una bludger tan insistente como la voz de la pelirroja lo zamarreaba y lo hacía caer de la escoba. Se despertó, precipitadamente y vio una sombra difusa, que no podía distinguir, debido a la falta de sus anteojos, parada al lado de su cama…

* * *

Nota de la autora: Semana que viene, publico el tres… good bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Jajaja… solo presionando me tienen por aquí. Nattu este es todo tuyo. Gracias por las opiniones y espero que este capítulo les guste más. Paloma amiga, he cambiado esa palabra que tanto te molestaba… espero que esta vez te agrade lo que lees!

**Capitulo 3**

**La visita**

Se dio cuenta que no llevaba los lentes, así que con la rapidez de un auror, los tomo y se los coloco. Fijo la vista hacia la sombra, que lo llamaba insistentemente.

- Harry, Harry… perdona… ¿te desperté? – la voz susurrante y temerosa de Ginny, lo preocupó. Se sentó en la cama y sin soltar la varita, la apuntó hacia la vela que sabía que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

- ¡_Lumus_! – y luego miró a Ginny. Ella, aun nerviosa estaba de pie a los pies de la cama. Tenía puesto su pijama de algodón y una remera con tiritas de color rosado. Sus enormes ojos castaños estaban bien abiertos… parecía angustiada. Luego, Harry miró el reloj, y maldijo en silencio. – ¿Ginny, te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? – si el sueño no lo hacía ver alucinaciones, el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada – ¿Qué sucede, linda?

- Harry, perdona que venga a molestarte siendo tan tarde… - se metió los nudillos en la boca, tratando de ahogar un sollozo - es que…- sus ojos se aguaron. Harry se sentó y extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse en la cama. Ella rápidamente saltó a su lado. Harry la miró a los ojos y luego la abrazó. Hablaban bajo para no despertar a los demás.

- Cuéntame… – la miró – ¿has tenido otra vez ese maldito sueño? – Ginny lo miró y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Harry conocía de la pesadilla que algunas noches venía a interrumpir el sueño de Ginny. Una y otra vez ella soñaba con la cámara de los secretos y Voldemort la poseía. Pero en su pesadilla, Harry no la salvaba… nadie la salvaba… y voldemort terminaba en su cuerpo… y ella gritaba y gritaba, sintiendo el dolor que él malvado mago le infligía para deshacerse de ella, y con el control de su cuerpo hacer daño a sus seres queridos – Ginny ya te he dicho que aprendas a vaciar tu mente cuando duermes…

- Esto es más fuerte que yo Harry. No puedo controlar a mi subconsciente… él parece seguir dentro de mi… me aterra pensar… – sollozó – Lo que pasa es que al estar Ron aquí, me siento más vulnerable…

- ¿Y por que no fuiste a verlo a él? – ella chasqueó la lengua – se supone que está durmiendo en su cuarto.

- Si, Harry se supone… – respiro profundamente y con ello el perfume de Harry se coló en su nariz, y de algún modo, el perfume la calmaba - ... fui a buscarlo para dormir con él, como solía hacerlo en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? – Harry asintió. Varias veces él y los compañeros de curso de Ron habían dejado que Ginny se quedase a dormir con su hermano en el cuarto de la torre, pues conocían la historia de las pesadillas. – Pero cuando fui a su cuarto… - lo miró con suspicacia.

- No me digas que estaba con Hermione – sonrió. La chica asintió – ¡qué hipócrita!

- Por lo que pensé que si no podía dormir con mi hermano… sería lo mismo dormir con mi mejor amigo – Harry dio un respingo. - ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche? – lo miró suplicante – por favor… ¡por favor!

- Ginny… yo… - no sabía que contestarle, una cosa era quererla como una hermana, pero otra muy diferente sería dormir con ella. Se imaginó a la señora Weasley gritándole a todo pulmón si por esa mala suerte los encontrara en la misma cama… y como consecuencia todos los hermanos Weasley dándole golpes en todo el cuerpo por atreverse a tocarla.- No creo... Ginny, no me mires así, entiende que… no creo que sea conveniente…

- Por favor Harry, tú sabes que no sería tan atrevida y te lo pediría si no tuviera tanto miedo de quedarme en mi cuarto. Cada vez que abro los ojos veo la sombra de Voldemort acechándome… no quiero volver a verlo en mis sueños…- lo miró suplicante. Harry no podía decirle que no cuando lo miraba con esos ojos.

- Oh, maldición Ginny… está bien… Venga, deja de pasar frio – dijo levantando la sábana y dándole espacio. Ginny se secó las lágrimas y se acostó. Harry pasó su brazo por debajo de la pelirroja y la abrazó, Ginny se abrazó a la humanidad de Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Su larga cabellera pelirroja quedo a la altura de la nariz del joven, así que este podía oler el perfume a manzanas verdes que emanaba del su pelo. Suspiró. Ella olía demasiado bien, pensó.- si tus hermanos se enteran que estamos juntos en una cama, van a hacer de mí, una cajita de fósforos. – ella rió y la respiración caliente de su boca, le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

- Eres un exagerado… Pero por las dudas, te prometo que me iré en la mañana… antes de que todos se despierten. – dijo y se enderezó para darle un beso en la mejilla – Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco Harry… – Harry instintivamente le acariciaba con una mano el cabello y con la otra la piel desnuda de su brazo. Ginny cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente. Su respiración era tranquila, y pausada y hacia cosquillas en el torso desnudo De Harry. Él sentía piel de Ginny, bajo sus dedos, suave y fresca al tacto, y se hacía imposible no dejar de acariciarla… tocarla. Beso su pelo, rojo, sedosos… perfumado. Estar abrazado a ella era algo impensado, pero no lo veía como algo malo o prohibido. Sino como algo necesario. Frunció las cejas, ante aquel pensamiento, pero le restó importancia, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga, y estar con ella suponía sentirse bien con cada palabra, con cada gesto, con cada risa… con cada acción que ella realizara. Sonrió. Y realmente se sentía bien dormir con ella. Sin darse cuenta su mano había abandonado la frescura de la piel de sus brazos, y estaba acariciando la cálida y suave piel de la espalda, a lo que la pelirroja respondió, emitiendo un gracioso ronroneo y enroscando sus delgadas piernas en las de Harry. Este, lejos de ponerse nervioso, se sintió tranquilo y relajado.

_- Nox_… – dijo en un susurro. La luz se apagó. Solo iluminaba el cuarto la luna. Así en esa paz, rodeado de los brazos de Ginny, se durmió.

Un manotazo insistente y fuerte, lo despertó de su relajante sueño. Quiso desperezarse y se vio entrelazado al suave cuerpo de Ginny. Sonrió al ver la larga cabellera pelirroja desparramada por su pecho. Pero luego otro manotazo, lo hizo mirar al costado y vio la cabeza roja de Ron que lo miraba realmente molesto. Salió de su letargo y lo miró sin poder decir nada. Ron se acercó a su cara y sin más le alcanzó los lentes de la mesa. Cuando Harry se los puso, recién el pelirrojo le hablo.

- ¡Tu… – dijo en un susurro rabioso, para no despertar a su hermana – abajo, en la cocina, ahora! - Harry se levantó rápidamente, a lo que Ginny se quejó por la torpeza del chico. Ron lo miró, y relajó un poco el semblante al verlo con el pantalón, y a su hermanita con el pijama puesto. Se fue hacia las escaleras. Harry se puso la bata que estaba en la silla y se metió al baño. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y sin molestarse en peinar su cabello se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Allí lo esperaba Ron con su rostro de pocos amigos.

- Buenos días Ron… – dijo yendo a la estufa y sirviéndose un café – ¿quieres uno? – Ron asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Harry le acercó una humeante taza con café. Antes de que Harry pudiera sentarse y beber un sorbo para terminar de espabilarse, Ron lo atacó.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi hermana, Harry? – le preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, primero por el tono de la pregunta, y segundo porque ron nunca lo había mirado con esa rabia en los ojos. Se preguntó si su amigo había cambiado algo, en el corto tiempo que ellos llevaban separados. – y quiero que me digas la verdad… no me dibujes una excusa basados en la tierna amistad que tienen…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – y se dio cuenta de que Ron pensaba que…- no puedo creer lo que estás imaginando en esa cabeza tuya.

- ¿Y qué se supone que piense? – dijo derramando un poco de café en la mesa – solo he supuesto lo que he podido observar… Abro la puerta para despertarte, y salgamos a jugar Quidditch, antes que mis hermanos arruinen nuestro encuentro, y… y… - lo miró - te veo enredado en las sábanas con mi hermanita…

- ¿y por eso dedujiste que tengo un idilio prohibido con tu hermana? ¿Por eso creíste que faltándole el respeto a tus padres, a tu familia, y a todo lo que quiero, fui tan ruin y desubicado, y mantuve relaciones sexuales con Ginny bajo el mismo techo en que duermen todos ustedes? – Ron se puso rojo - ¡Eres un mal pensado amigo! – dijo Harry enojándose – Pero para tu información, y que tu mente deje ese ratón morboso que anda dando vueltas, ella durmió conmigo por razones de fuerza mayor… ¡y no pasó nada más de lo que viste!

- ¡Ay Harry no me vengas con esas! – dijo sin creerle.

- ¡Te vengo con esas y más! – rugió - ¿quieres saber por qué ella estaba en mi cama? Bien, voy a decírtelo… ¡Ginny vino esta madrugada a mi cuarto, porque tuvo otra maldita pesadilla! – dijo mirándolo con reproche - Me rogó dormir conmigo, estaba muy angustiada. Creo que esta vez la pesadilla fue peor. Si hubieras visto la cara que traía, no pude decirle que no…

- Pero… ella sabe que cuando las pesadillas ocurren, ella me tiene a mí – lo miró - ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Harry bufo.

- ¡Vamos Ron! Ella fue por ti, pero tu estabas… – lo miró. Ron se puso rojo – podríamos decir que estabas un tanto ocupado… - Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado - ¿no se suponía que no ibas a dormir con ella aquí?

- Bueno, Harry… - dijo sonriendo – tú tienes novia, y sabes que… la carne es débil…

- La tuya, querrás decir…- Ron sonrió aliviado.

- Yo, lamento las recriminaciones que te hice, Harry. – este asintió – pero entiende que cuando abrí la puerta y los vi… Pensé…

- Si pensaste que yo iba a abusar de Ginny, tienes el cerebro picado amigo – lo palmeó por la espalda.

- Se veían tan complacidos uno con el otro…

- No empieces con las bobadas otra vez – dijo Harry algo ofuscado – no veas cosas donde no las hay… - Ron sonrió incrédulo – en serio, Ron, corta esa idiotez… no es, ni será… nunca.

- Buenos días a todos… – Dijo Ginny bostezando. Ron se acercó, y la abrazó pidiéndole disculpas por no estar para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Ginny respondió a su abrazo y le dijo que estaba todo bien. Harry la miraba un tanto nerviosos. A pesar de lo tan seguro que había hablado con ron, algo muy en su interior se convulsionó al verla en la cocina. A pesar de considerarla casi su hermana, ella no dejaba de ser una mujer ajena a su consanguinidad… y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de los reproches de su amigo, le había gustado dormir con ella. Toda la noche sintió una inmensa paz al estar abrazado a su cálido cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier cosa ajena al hecho de que eran amigos y esa, era la única respuesta a sentirse bien entre sus brazos. Sonrió cuando Ginny le sacó la lengua. El hizo le respondió de la misma manera. Sería absurdo pensar en ellos como algo más que amigos. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso – Gracias. – Él le respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Y alejó todo pensamiento anterior.

El resto de los días fueron diversión absoluta. Harry pensaba quedarse solo tres, pero desde su llegada a la casa de los Weasley había pasado una semana. Los cuatro amigos gastaban el tiempo paseando por el callejón Diagon y a veces se aventuraban al Londres muggle, donde Harry derrochaba dinero comprándole cuanta cosa deseara Ginny. Ron y Hermione, en cambio, pasaban por las calles sin mirar nada, únicamente parando de cuando en cuando para prodigarse sendos besos y caricias, a los que Harry y Ginny hacían cara de tener nauseas, por tanta miel que derramaban sus compañeros.

Por las noches, en cambio, la alegría que tenía Ginny, se transformaba en terror cada vez que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Ella seguía teniendo esas terribles pesadillas por lo que, con la anuencia de Ron, la pelirroja había reemplazado a su hermano de sangre, por su hermano postizo… Y este cambio a Harry le encantaba. La mayoría de las veces que Ginny llegaba con su almohada bajo el brazo y se quedaba, pasaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando y riendo, hasta que Ron se aparecía por la puerta para regañarlos. Entonces, y solo después de la enorme reprimenda de su amigo, se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo. Harry nunca había dormido con una compañía tan tranquila a su lado. Su novia era tan distinta a su amiga... Una vez que saciaban su necesidad de amarse, Cho comenzaba a quejarse por cuanta cosa le molestara su sueño. "_Que el brazo, la pierna, que Harry le apretaba el pelo con su brazo, que odiaba sentir la respiración en su pelo, que no la besara que tenía puesta la crema antiarrugas…" _recordaba Harry. Si tenía que ser honesto, últimamente la vida con su adorada novia se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio. Varias veces se había sorprendido, levantándose ofuscado, lanzando cuanto improperio conocía, y con su almohada bajo el brazo, se iba a dormir al sofá de la sala. En cambio, Ginny no tenía queja alguna a la hora de compartir cama. Bueno pensaba Harry, es una Weasley y tiene el sueño bastante pesado. Al menos no roncaba como su Hermano Ron. Así y todo, parecía un ángel. A la mañana siguiente, Ron era el encargado de despertarlos, y la hacía volver a su cuarto para que su mamá no sospechara nada... Pero lo que Ginny y Harry, estaban seguros, era que en realidad Ron no quería que su mamá se enterara de sus noches con Hermione. Así que, haciendo un tremendo sacrificio, el pelirrojo se levantaba temprano y hacia su tarea. Harry sonreía cada vez que lo veía, medio adormilado, zamarrear a una peor dormida Ginny, y cuando esta no reaccionaba, la levantaba en brazos, y cargándola la sacaba de allí rápidamente. Pobre Ron, pensaba Harry, mientras lo veía partir… Hermione lo estaba consumiendo de veritas. Aunque sus sacrificios por ocultar donde dormía Hermione, poco le duraron porque su mamá se enteró, una noche que el idiota de ron, por innovar una extraña posición sexual que había visto en un libro, se cayó de la cama, haciendo tal estrépito que toda la casa tembló. La madre observaba a la pareja, con los ojos castaños, tan iguales a los de Ginny, abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que veía… pero no hubo gritos. Solo se limitó a esperar a la mañana siguiente, cuando los ánimos se hayan serenado, y darles una charla súper aburrida sobre la responsabilidad, y las consecuencias que actos como los que practicaban podrían tener, sin el debido cuidado… sermón por el cual, Ginny y Harry se burlaron de los novios, durante todo ese día.

La estancia de Harry en la madriguera la más feliz que viviera en su vida. En realidad todas las veces que pasaba los veranos junto a sus amigos él era feliz. Pero fue una lástima que toda alegría así como comenzaba, de pronto explotara y desapareciera como una pompa de jabón. Porque al séptimo día de estar allí, apareció la novia de Harry. Cho, cargada con sus increíbles maletas, llegó sin avisar, vía polvos flú, y se encontró sola en la sala de los Weasley. La cara de asco era lo primero que alguien vería si se la encontraba allí. Toda pulcra y vestida elegantemente, con su vestido de diseñador color rosa, sus zapatos de tacón a juego, y su estupendo cabello negro atado en una muy prolija coleta. Frunció el ceño al escuchar risas a lo lejos. Los gritos y algarabía general que provenían del jardín, le dieron a entender que su novio allí se divertía, haciéndola chasquear la lengua y sentirse ofendida con él. No entendía por qué razón con ella, Harry era distinto. Siempre en actitud negativa a todo lo que ella le proponía, y prácticamente viviendo como un ermitaño, encerrado en el departamento y solo saliendo de él a la hora de trabajar. Se preguntó cómo podía gustarle vivir aquí, haciéndole cara de asco a la casa. Los ruidos y las risas iban en aumento y cuando se dio vuelta, por la puerta de entrada, Harry a las carcajadas, venía a los trompicones con Ginny subida a su espalda, blandiendo una escoba. Detrás de ellos llegaba Ron con Hermione a cuestas, riendo a más no poder. Y mas fue la risa cuando Hermione, en una ultima movida por ganar la puerta, le puso la escoba a Harry entre las piernas. Este trastabilló y al tiempo que caía, dio una voltereta en el aire y golpeó el suelo con su espalda; Ginny aterrizó sentada a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Harry solo pudo acomodarse los anteojos y reír con ganas. Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo y abrazó a Ginny, que todavía no podía salirse de encima del chico de tan atacada de la risa que estaba. Ron y Hermione, que de frente a la chimenea fueron los primeros en divisar a la visita y dejaron de reírse. Harry y Ginny todavía no se habían percatado de la presencia de la chica.

- ¡Ay, no doy más! – dijo y abrazo a la pelirroja – ¡pero no pudieron con nosotros, compañera! Les ganamos – más risas y golpes de palmas en alto.

- ¡Si! ¡nadie puede con el binomio Weasley- Potter! – y cuando levantó la mirada vio a la novia de Harry, mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos, y golpenado el tacon de su zapato en el piso, para mostrar su disconformidad con lo que había visto, y la risa se le fue con la respiración – ¡Cho! – jadeó. Harry se dio vuelta y vio la inquisidora mirada de su novia. Sonrió. Ginny se levantó rápidamente de encima del joven y se acercó a la muchacha – ¡Hola Cho, que linda que estás! – y le dio un beso – realmente, me alegro que estés aquí… - rió - bueno es que ya no aguantábamos a Harry hablando de ti a cada rato – Hermione la miró sorprendida. La verdad era que, en todos los días que estuvieron en la madriguera, nunca oyó a Harry nombrar a su novia.

- Hola Ginny… – dijo inexpresiva Cho – ¡Harry veo que te estas divirtiendo! – Harry se acercó a darle un beso, pero Cho le hizo ver que estaba sudado, a lo que Harry rojo de vergüenza, subió a su cuarto a darse un baño. Ginny sintió una punzada de odio al ver el desplante que ella le hizo– ¿cómo estás Hermione, Ron?

- ¡Bien! – dijeron los dos.

- ¿Cho, quieres un café? – dijo Ginny. La oriental asintió – ¿Hermy, puedes ayudarme? – La castaña la acompañó a la cocina. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Hermione escuchara despotricar a Ginny. – ¡Uy créeme Hermione, si no fuera la novia de Harry y si no supiera que él la adora, desplumaría a esa polla remilgada!

- Calmate Ginny… – dijo Hermione. Debía darle la razón. Ella misma tenía ganas de darle un par de bofetones por el enorme desaire que le hiciera a su amigo, frente a ellos.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme! ¿Viste lo que hizo? – la otra asintió – hacerle eso… ¡Como si Harry oliera mal! – El ruido que hizo la cafetera fue monumental – ¡Aghhhh, realmente no puedo entender que le ve a esa presumida…!

- Ginny, él la quiere… - dijo ella tratando de calmarla. – Hay cosas que la razón no puede entender… mas si en ellas está implicado el corazón.

- Si lo se… – dijo haciendo chillar las tazas,- solo lo digo porque… - Ginny miró a Hermione algo triste - ¿sabes que Harry no es feliz en Francia? – Hermione negó - El me lo dijo apenas llegó. En realidad no me lo dijo con estas palabras, es algo que yo pude deducir de sus palabras, y su negativa de hablar de ello. – sonrió – pero tú sabes como soy cuando me propongo algo. Le rompí la paciencia y él me lo dijo. – Hermione asintió con una sonrisa - Esa estúpida superficial se la pasa de fiesta, en clubes y en shoppings, comprando trapos, y deja a Harry pagando casi todo el tiempo.

- Ginny, es su vida…

- ¡Pero es mi amigo… casi mi hermano! – puso el café en las tazas. – Hermione la miró y estaba seguro que a Ginny no iba a gustarle su opinión, pero eran amigas y ella tenía el deber de hacérselo notar.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas? – Ginny asintió mientras acomodaba las tazas y la azucarera en una bandeja - A veces… a veces parece que tu fueras su novia…- Ginny la miró con rabia.

- ¡No digas tonterías quieres! – se dirigieron a la sala. Le ofreció con la mejor cara el café a la visita. Fue cuando vio llegar a Harry del piso superior, ya bañado y cambiado. – ¿café Harry? –Este se acercó a Ginny y tomó una taza. La miró y ella le dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su novia. Él solo movió los hombros.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje, Cho? – dijo Harry a su novia. Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos por la manera tan fría y desapasionada en que los novios se miraban y hablaban entre sí. Realmente parecían dos extraños. Ginny dejó la bandeja en una mesita y se sentó cerca de Harry.

- Bien, gracias… – dijo escuetamente, mientras miraba alrededor de la sala – ¿y donde se supone que voy a dormir?- preguntó despectivamente.

- Pues con Harry, ¿con quién más? – dijo Ginny resuelta – en el cuarto que era de los gemelos.

- Si, conmigo… – dijo Harry tosiendo - Solo serán cuatro días, Cho. – agregó suplicante, al tiempo que su novia chasqueaba la lengua disconforme - Luego Hermione nos invitó a su casa de playa.

- ¿Y es cómoda? - Preguntó Cho. Ginny bufó, entendiendo la indirecta. Harry le imploró con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero no pudo con su genio.

- ¡Claro! Y créeme Cho, que lamento que mi casa no sea de tu agrado… – respondió la pelirroja con una falsa sonrisa – Supongo que estas acostumbrada a los lujos parisinos.- Cho se puso roja – ¡pero no te inquietes, solo estaremos aquí cuatro días, luego disfrutaras de la súper mansión de verano de Hermione! – y se levantó. Si seguía ahí, le mandaba un hechizo y la dejaba pelada - bueno voy a darme una ducha. Con permiso, estás en tu casa Cho.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿tu iras también a la playa?

- Si, Hermione y Ron me invitaron…

- ¿Y tienes novio, chiquita? – dijo Cho, burlona, y Ginny acusó el golpe. Harry blanqueó los ojos imaginándose la que se venía. Su novia había tocado a Ginny en donde más le dolía…

- No, no tengo un novio. Veras, Cho, yo no necesito tener una etiqueta de "novia de" para divertirme… – _"toma esa engreída"_ pensó – Bueno, nos vemos luego… – y se fue escaleras arriba. Harry se tomo el café y le pidió a Cho salir a platicar. Hermione y Ron se quedaron en la sala.

- Te lo juro amor… – decía Ron sentándose en el sillón – Dos segundos más y esas dos se agarraban.

- Ginny tiene razón– dijo Hermione sentándose en sus rodillas. Lo abrazo con fuerza. – Harry no es feliz con Cho…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó, dándole pequeños besos en el brazo.

- ¿Viste lo que ella hizo, rechazarlo de esa manera tan brusca, porque estaba sudado? – gimió - Después de días de no verse… tan fría… es una bruja, Ginny tiene razón…

- ¿Razón en qué? – dijo mirándola extrañado

- Harry no es feliz en Francia, y menos lo es con Cho a su lado.

- Ahora que lo dices…

- Se ha divertido de lo lindo aquí con nosotros… es mas, parece que está más feliz con Ginny que con ella. Hasta el semblante le cambió apenas la vio.

- Creo que...

- Y la reacción de Ginny… - Ron la tomó del mentón – no me gusta nada.

- A mi tampoco… – ella lo miró.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Bueno, tu sabes de las pesadillas de Ginny… – ella asintió – bueno antes Ginny dormía conmigo cuando las tenía – ella volvió a asentir – pero ahora que estoy contigo… – se tenso un poco – bueno, ella duerme con Harry

- ¡No! – dijo incrédula- bueno es que ellos se tratan como hermanos, puede ser normal… ¿no? – Ron la miró escéptico – ¿qué estás insinuando, Ron?

- No, no estoy insinuando nada… - dijo rápidamente - pero yo me encargo de levantarlos y si tu vieras la expresión de Harry y Ginny durmiendo… juntos, entenderías que…

- Ay Ron, deja de decir bobadas – le dijo su novia y le dio un beso en los labios- Puede que Harry no este bien con Cho, pero de ahí a pensar que con Ginny… – rió.

- Si creo que tienes razón, - dijo sonriente - creo que estoy viendo demasiadas películas muggles… o soy un maldito exagerado.

- Pero eres mi maldito exagerado… – y le dio un apasionado beso.

Harry y Cho tenían rato de caminar por el jardín sin decir palabra alguna. Harry ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrazarla, y mucho menos de besarla. Le había dolido la forma en que lo tratara frente a sus amigos. Después de un rato, decidió romper la tensión entre ellos.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir… – dijo Harry mirando hacia el frente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me dijiste que querías que viniera – respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

- Pero pensé… pensé que tu no… - ella lo interrumpió.

- Y pensaste bien… – dijo mirándolo y parándose frente a él – no me gusta estar aquí. No tengo intención de quedarme mas de dos días en esta… cosa a la que tu llamas casa – dijo con asco. Harry contó hasta diez antes de contestar.

- Te dije que serían cuatro días, y lo serán – la miró con reproche – luego iremos a la lujosa mansión de Hermione.

- ¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando que dijeras! – y se abalanzó a los fuertes brazos de su novio, lo besó apasionadamente, y Harry respondió al beso de igual manera.- ¿mi amor, me extrañaste? – Harry pensó _"realmente no"._

- Sí, claro… – suspiró. – claro que te extrañé Cho – que fácil era fingir…

- Es que pensé que esa niña me había reemplazado… – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo separándose – estás refiriéndote a… a Ginny? – ella asintió seria – estás delirando…

- Bueno, que quieres que piense – dijo frunciendo los labios - contra toda mi voluntad llego a esta casa, y te veo tan divertido con ella encima de ti y dando semejante espectáculo.

- ¡Así nos divertimos! – dijo Harry ya cansado – Asi me divierto yo…

- Bueno, al parecer te diviertes con todos así, menos conmigo. – dijo en tono de reproche.

- ¿Si, por qué será? – dijo a punto de explotar..- ah, si, será porque cada vez que estoy en casa, tú tienes algo muy importante que hacer – ella iba a responder pero él no la dejó - dejaras de ir a los centros comerciales y a bailar con tus entrañables amiguitas, te darías cuenta como nos divertiríamos tú y yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – lo tomó del brazo – estás diciéndome que quieres que cambie mi vida para hacer… ¿eso que tu llamas diversión? – preguntó horrorizada.

- No, Cho… estoy diciéndote que estoy harto de nuestra vida superficial… – la tomó de los hombros – Te quiero, y Merlín sabe cuánto es lo que luché por estar contigo. Y ahora me estoy dando cuenta que somos el día y la noche. No nos vemos nunca, por tus superficialidades. Te la pasas pensando en ropa, música, y yo? ¿Que lugar ocupo en tu vida Cho?

- Tu eres importante para mi… - dijo ella.

- Pues no me gusta la importancia que me estás dando en esta relación, Cho… ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar que vengas de tus fiestas para que me dediques un poco de tu tiempo.

- ¿Y por eso me reemplazas por esa niña, pecosa?

- Ginny es mi mejor amiga… puedo ajustar más esa relación que tenemos y asegurarte que casi es mi hermana, pero nada más. No te confundas – dijo ofuscado

- Harry – ella lo tomó de la barbilla – te amo, eres lo mas importante, pero debes entenderme…

- ¿Y quién me entiende a mi? – la miro- ¿acaso tu entiendes lo que quiero? dime Cho.

- ¿Quieres que cambie? Tú me conociste así…

- No, te equivocas, tú eras distinta. La vida en Francia te ha cambiado absolutamente… a veces me parece que no te conozco.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer Harry?

- Quiero que regresemos a Inglaterra… – Cho lo miró exasperada. Había luchado horrores para llevarlo a Paris, la meca de la diversión y ahora el aburrido Harry quería volver a Inglaterra – ¿Qué opinas de mi idea?

- ¿Pero, y tus estudios?

- Si realmente estuvieras involucrada en nuestra relación, Cho – se separó y se iba – sabrías que ya terminé la especialización. Nada me retiene en Francia…-

- ¿Ni siquiera podrías quedarte en Francia por mí? – él se dio vuelta y la miró.

- Estás en tu derecho si quieres venir conmigo o quedarte. Quisiera que fuéramos a vacacionar con mis amigos, y luego te pediré la respuesta… - la mirò serio - ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

- ¿Cuánto días estaremos de vacaciones? - preguntó tratando de salvar la situacion, pero Harry estaba absulotamente seguro de su desición.

- Un mes y medio. No te daré más tiempo – y se marchó.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, espero que les haya gustado. A las que leyeron este fi calla lejos y hace tiempo, se darán cuenta que está alevosamente manipulado! Es que me daba vergüenza ponerlo tal cual escribía esa época! Jajaja… bien pronto pondré el cuarto. Ahora voy a meter presión para ver más opiniones! Eso si, que no aparezca Blanquita, ni la uno ni la dos, ni la veinte, para que actualice rápido!

Adeus


	4. capitulo 4

Hola

Gracias a todos por el apoyo y las palabras de ánimo que tiene este nuevo-viejo fic.

Gracias a Nattu que me rompe las tarlipes para que actualice… ya vendrán! Ya vendrán!

Ah, y Gracias Paloma, por hacerme ver mi imperdonable error... pero esa no era la palabra que a ti te molestaba leer... Y gracias por recordarme que cuando dices polla, cruzando el charco significa otra cosas! Lo raro es que me haya olvidado, porque en otros fics la uso constantemente ( a la plabra aclaro!)

Les dejo el capítulo. Es súper cortito, como me gustaba antes… ahora los prefiero bien largos (hablo de los capítulos, aclaro para aquellas almas mal pensadas!)

**Capítulo 4**

**Pasándola de lo peor**

Esa noche la cena de en la casa de los Weasley fue de más tensa de lo que pudieran imaginar. Harry volvió a tener la personalidad oscura e introvertida que solía mostrar cada de día de los que vivía en Paris. Cho comía remilgadamente, pero no dejaba de mostrar una actitud despectiva a la hora de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar debido al asco que le causaba la cena que había preparado tan diligentemente la señora Weasley. Esta, al ver la expresión de la invitada no dejaba de resoplar y murmurar cosas negativas hacia la novia de su Harry. Harry solo se dedicaba a comer, realmente avergonzado con la forma de comportarse de Cho. No entendía por qué, siendo una mujer de mundo y educada, tenía esa actitud tan negativa hacia los que él mismo consideraba su familia. En algún momento tuvo la intención de levantarse de la mesa, tomarla de un brazo, pedir disculpas y largarse de allí. Pero entendió que eso era lo que realmente su novia deseaba, lograr que él se cansara y se fueran a Paris. Allí seguramente lo ablandaría con besos y caricias, y todo quedaría olvidado. Y ella ganaría una vez más... Apretó con fuerza los cubiertos. Esta vez no iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Esta vez, nada iba a lograr que saliera de la casa de su familia. Pero por ahora se mantendría en silencio. Por ahora, soportaría los desplantes de Cho… hasta que el vaso se rebalsara, y entonces su superficial novia iba a conocer al verdadero Harry. Miró a sus amigos. Ninguno le miraba, al parecer disconformes con la invitada de honor. Ron Y Hermione, tan atentos con él los días anteriores, esa noche ni siquiera entablaban una conversación. Era de suponer si miraba hacia donde estaba su compañera de juegos.

Ginny estaba que ni la calentaba el sol. Hermione y Ron, sabiendo de la personalidad de la pelirroja y buscando mantener la paz, trataban de divertir a Ginny que lo único que hacía era morder el tenedor de la inmensa bronca que le causaba que esa chica estuviera ensombreciendo a su amigo. La actitud de Ginny según ella estaba totalmente justificada. _"Estúpida agrandada" _pensaba hecha una furia en su interior. No podía entender como Harry amaba a esa mujer tan fría y deseaba tenerla a su lado, siendo tan opuestos. Luego justificó su relación aduciendo que ellos solo estaban juntos por la química, lo físico… pensó en el imán, y en cómo los polos opuestos se atraen. Aun así no podía entender que esa mujer estuviera junto a Harry en su casa… y de acuerdo a como Harry la estaba mirando, con ganas de ahorcarla. ¿Y ella? Tranquila, demostrándoles a todos que estaba allí haciéndoles el favor de regalarlos con su estupenda presencia. Bufó… ¿Cómo podrían amarse mutuamente, si a simple vista parecían repelerse? Volvía a morder el tenedor. Miraba a Harry y lamentaba la mirada dura de su amigo. No quedaba ni la sombra del alegre muchacho que llegó hace una semana y con el que pasara siete días de constante diversión.

Hermione la distrajo moviendo la mano delante de su cara. Ginny se sobresaltó y la miró. Hermione sonrió. De alguna manera su mejor amiga la calmaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que Ron haya por fin la haya atrapado, y así esa hermosa amistad que había cultivado con Hermione, en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en hermandad. Miró a la novia de Harry. Lástima que el cariño por Hermione, no podía sentirlo hacia la yegua de Cho. Nunca podría verla como una hermana. No por la forma en que hacía sufrir a Harry. Miró preocupada a su otro "hermano." El postizo, el que últimamente la ayudaba a salir a flote cuando soñaba con el bastardo de Riddle. Lo miraba con ternura y pensaba "_diablos, Harry, si pudiera hacer un maleficio para cambiar a esta tonta Barbie, y darte una chica que te haga inmensamente feliz…" _suspiró.

- ¿Ginny me pasas la ensalada? - dijo Ron. Y ella con la mirada fija en el nuevo huésped, tomó la ensalada y la pasó hacia donde estaba Ron. Instantes después escuchó la risa de todos los presentes, Harry incluido. Al mirar a su pelirrojo hermano, vio como le había alcanzado la ensaladera: Ron tenía toda la lechuga desparramada por la cabeza y los hombros. Ginny solo murmuro un lo siento y luego comenzó a reír. Harry vio la escena y también rió. Y Ginny pensó 2Se hizo el milagro, Harry había demostrado que vivía por primera vez desde que su novia estaba a su lado.

Los días siguientes también fueron para Harry igual de aburridos. Se la pasaba detrás de Cho, que solo se dedicaba a leer libros de superimportantes autores, que Ginny no cría que la descerebrada oriental los entendiera. Un día la sorprendió leyendo un libro de Osho, y le preguntó cual era el mensaje que dejaba el autor, a lo que la muchacha, roja de vergüenza, solo farfulló una sarta de idioteces que a Ginny se le hizo sacadas de un comentario del Quisquilloso, revista del padre de su amiga Luna Lovegood.

Las noches, para desgracia de Harry, tampoco resultaban las ideales, si de su novia dependían. Cho se la pasaba refunfuñando por la incomodidad de la cama, la dureza del colchón, que la ventana no era lo suficientemente grande para refrescar esa caja de zapatos, que hacía demasiado calor, que la cama es pequeña… y que el agua de la ducha no era lo suficientemente fresca para sacarse el agobio que esa casa le deparaba, etc., etc., etc… Y Harry en un esfuerzo descomunal para no perder la paciencia terminaba durmiendo sobre unas frazadas mal acomodadas, y soportando la dureza del suelo, abrazado a la inexpresiva compañía de una almohada. Harry estaba seguro que si la forma de ser de su novia, no cambiada al menos un poco, la relación se iría al diablo.

Ginny tampoco la pasaba bien. Las pesadillas volvían una y otra vez noche tras noche, pero sus ocasionales salvadores de sueños, estaban ocupados con sus parejas, por lo que ella había optado por permanecer despierta toda la noche, acurrucada en su cama mirando la luna por la ventana. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que padecer esta cruz de soñar con alguien que ya no podía hacerle nada. Se golpeaba la frente dándose ánimos. _"Vamos Ginevra, es un sueño… ¡tan buena Gryffindor resultaste, te atemoriza un estupido recuerdo! ¡Pero fue uno de los peores! Sí, pero luego luchaste y lo vencimos, porque tu ayudaste a Harry… Aun así, todavía le temo."_ Pasaba toda la noche en vela y únicamente con el sol asomando tibiamente por la pequeña ventana, ella lograba conciliar el sueño.

Uno de los últimos días que se quedaban en la madriguera, la familia Weasley decidió pasar la jornada organizando un picnic en el amplio césped que bordeaba el estanque, cerca de la casa. Todos los presentes ayudaron en la organización del mismo y acarreando los enseres necesarios para una jornada divertida, junto a toda la familia. Sí, todos excepto Cho, que únicamente ocupó su esfuerzo en llevar una pequeña cestita con elementos personales. Ginny, al verla tan fresca, se limpiaba el sudor y bufaba llevando sillas rebatibles de un lado al otro. Hermione y Ron se dedicaban a ayudar con los manteles y demás chismes. Harry llevaba la sombrilla y el mullido asiento de su querida Cho.

- Aghhh… ¡miren a la señorita Narcisa! – decía Ginny a Hermione por lo bajo provocando la risita nerviosa de la castaña . – ¡Solo se piensa, se ama y se respira a ella misma! – y farfullando improperios, seguía con sus tareas. La señora Weasley llevaba la canasta con la comida, y los mellizos, el refrigerador portátil que funcionaba con magia y donde habían puesto a enfriar las bebidas. El señor Weasley, se encargaba de hacer un hechizo protector para ahuyentar las moscas y mosquitos que pudiera haber en el lugar. Los demás Weasley no habían podido venir.

- ¿Qué hermoso día, no crees Harry? – decía Arthur, respirando profundamente.

- Si señor… - dijo algo desanimado. Arthur frunció el ceño.

- Te Encuentras bien, hijo? - preguntó algo preocupado - no puedo dejar de decirte que ultimamente te veo un poco palido... y cansado -lo miró - no estarás por enfermarte en visperas de unas hermosas vacaciones...

- No, Señor Weasley, estoy bien - miró a su novia - y no creo que pueda enfermarme... - sonrió de compromiso - usted sabe que si me enfermara, ellos me matarían, por arruinarle las vacaciones... - - Arthur sonrió.

- ¿Y hablando de tus amigos... ¿no vas a seguir a la pandilla de locos que son tus amigos y te vas a tirar al estanque, hijo? – Harry miraba a Cho, esta sin pestañear leía su libro, ahora de una famosa psicóloga muggle, luego miró al señor Weasley.

- No, no por ahora… - suspiró - estoy bien así… sí, estoy bien así, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de nadar – y se acomodaba los lentes, aburrido. Porque realmente estaba aburrido. Los días que pensó con Cho para mejorar la relación eran los peores vividos. Por lo menos en Francia no la veía y podía escapar a un museo u otro sitio tranquilo, pero aquí, tenía que salvar las apariencias con todos. Con todos menos con Ginny. La pelirroja parecía tener un radar para ubicarlo en el momento exacto en que hacía una mueca de desagrado a su novia. Él la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que ella lo miraba con reproche, y estaba seguro que Ginny se mordía la lengua por no gritarle que se espabilara y botara a esa mujer por inútil e insoportable. Harry escapaba a esa mirada. No soportaba la tristeza de su amiga, menos la lástima que vislumbraban esos enormes ojos castaños por él.

Ginny observaba a su amigo, pegado al lado de la insufrible, como un perro amarrado a su dueña con un lazo invisible, obligado a permanecer y a aburrirse a su lado, y murmuraba por lo bajo. Después de acomodar todo para la hora del almuerzo, se quito el short y la remera y dejó ver su traje de baño enterizo de color azul oscuro. La muchacha tenía una figura armoniosa. Hermione hizo lo mismo algo cohibida por la presencia de los padres de Ron. El pelirrojo ya con el traje de baño puesto sin prejuicios se tiró al agua.

- ¡Vamos chicas, el agua esta deliciosa! – y se zambullía. Hermione con un traje negro, también de una sola pieza, se tiraba, pero tapándose la nariz.

- ¿Vamos Harry, vienes o no? – decía Ginny con las manos en la cintura, típica pose de las mujeres Weasley. Él miraba a su novia que obviamente molesta hasta del sol de la madriguera, se ponía bloqueador solar.

- No... no linda, yo… en verdad no tengo ganas – Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada y el la bajaba.

- Esta bien, tu te lo pierdes… – y luego murmuraba por lo bajo – zoquete… – como Ginny conocía bien el estanque, sin miedo se subió al árbol cuyas ramas caían hacia el agua. Los demás miraban divertidos.- Ahora verán lo que es una buena zambullida… – Sigilosamente se deslizaba a horcajadas por la rama más gruesa, cuya punta llegaba al centro mismo del estanque. La rama era fuerte y podía sostener el peso de la chica. Al llegar al final de la misma, se puso de pie despacio y manteniendo el equilibrio.- ¡Ey, Harry… Esto es para ti zoquete aburrido! – y sin más se largó de cabeza. Harry se acercó a la orilla del estanque preocupado, porque la pelirroja no emergía. Luego soltando el aire la vio nadar más alejada de la zona en que se sumergió, de espaldas, riéndose con su hermano Ron.

- ¿Tu, estás completamente chiflada sabes? – le dijo poniéndose la mano en la cien.

- ¡Loca, pero feliz! – y Harry entendió... Ginny le había estado mandando mensajes todo el tiempo. Le hacia ver que el no era esa persona gris, sin vida que estaba al lado de una mujer que lo agobiaba… que infeliz que se sentía. Suspiró. Y decidió que no iba pasar así lo que quedaba de su estancia en la casa. Sentado frente a Cho la miró con amor. Sabía que la amaba, sentía con ella cosas que jamás ninguna mujer, le había hecho sentir. Bueno en realidad Cho había sido la única. Así que no tenía como compararla con otra. Quiso abrazarla y darle un beso, así precipitadamente, como Ron lo hacia con Hermione. Pero Cho no era Hermione, así que la muchacha lo rechazó con un grito.

- ¡Que estas haciendo, Harry! ¿Quieres controlarte?

- ¿Qué te pasa Cho, por qué no te diviertes un poco? – dijo algo ofuscado. La señora Weasley que andaba por allí cerca al ver la discusión decidió alejarse, llevándose a su esposo que miraba la escena sin entender.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, Harry? – dijo mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de sol. – comportarme como la mona de tu amia, y subirme a los arboles a gritar como una posesa.

- Nunca podrías ser como Ginny… - espetó algo serio.

- ¿Entonces, cuál es tu plan? – dijo ya dejando el libro a un lado.

- No se… quizás podríamos, relajarnos e ir a nadar un poco con ellos – dijo esperanzado.

- ¿Qué? – chilló - ¡que te quede bien claro que ni loca me meto en ese lodazal! – dijo con asco. Harry se levantó y buscó una cerveza, pero volvió a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Los gemelos se tiraron a hablar un rato con él acerca de los negocios familiares, eso lo sacó un poco de la apatía. Luego vio con envidia como sus amigos jugaban y reían en el agua.

- ¿Quién quiere jugar al pega y cae? – dijo Ron a los que estaban fuera del agua. Harry chasqueó la lengua ofuscado. Era su juego favorito. Él y Ginny eran imbatibles cuando de derribar al rival se trataba. La pelirroja lo miraba suplicante. Sin él estaba perdida y seguramente perdería. Le sonrió y cabeceó hacia el agua, para que se animara –…necesitamos un compañero para Gin.- Harry bajó la mirada y sacó un poco de grama del odio, pero no dijo nada. Los gemelos lo miraron, se miraron se encogieron de hombros, y no dijeron nada.

- ¿Ey,alguno de ustedes, puede participar? Alguno que de verdad no sea tan pollerudo! – dijo Ginny golpeando el agua. Harry estaba rojo y no por el efecto del sol. Fred decidió meterse al agua para jugar. El juego consistía en que las chicas subidas a los hombros de los chicos trataran de hacer caer a su ocasional rival al agua. Los elementos para hacerla caer eran unos martillos inflables que vendían en la tienda de los gemelos, que una vez que daban en el cuerpo de una persona lanzaban estrellitas, por el aire y hacían un estruendoso chillido de dolor. Ginny se acomodó sobre su hermano. – a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… ¡TRES! Las veces que los martillos chillaron y lanzaron estrellas fueron incontables. Los muchachos reían a viva voz y las chicas no eran la excepción. Harry reía por lo bajo y los envidiaba. El equipo de Ron y Hermione ganó la primera vuelta. Estos se abrazaban y besaban pues era la primera vez que le ganaban a la pelirroja. Ginny estaba enojada y regañaba a Fred, que movía los brazos, frenético. Ginny tiene razón, pensaba Harry. Habían perdido porque Fred no sabía cómo hacer pie en el agua… Miró a su novia, esta seguía leyendo su estúpido libro… - ¡No se vale! ¡Perdí porque no tengo a mi jugador titular! – y tenía que aguantar las burlas de Ron.

- Cho... – la muchacha levanto algo la vista – ¿vamos a divertirnos si? - Y se abalanzo hacia ella para darle un beso. – ella le corrió la cara y lo miró molesta.

- No lo hagas Harry… – este se paro en seco – me quitaras el bloqueador solar… y no tengo intenciones de embardunarme la cara otra vez.

- Está bien, no voy a besarte… - dijo en voz baja - pero al menos me gustaría jugar con ellos, ¿hacemos un equipo? - Y la miro esperanzado. La chica cerró el libro y lo miró. Harry esbozó una sonrisa pensando que por fin, ella iba a ceder un poco.

- No pienso formar parte de un juego tan bárbaro e incivilizado – Adiós a la sonrisa. Harry se levantó de golpe y se sacó la remera, quedando con el traje de baño. Le aventó la prenda por la cabeza a su novia, que lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡Estoy harto de ser condescendiente contigo! - siseó - Si quieres leer tu estupido librito, léelo, yo voy a divertirme – Se acerco al muelle que había - ¡Fred, deja de dar lastima quieres! – miró a la pelirroja que le devolvía le devolvía la mirada como no pudiendo creer su reacción – Y tu princesa…- se tiro al agua y apareció al lado de Ginny – Deja de quejarte y acabemos con estos tórtolos… – La pelirroja, sonrió y se tiró encima de Harry, que solo pudo emitir un sonido parecido a una carcajada.

- ¿Qué esperas? – dijo Ginny,- ¡Posición Potter! – Harry se hundió en el estanque y Ginny lo esperaba. Pasó su cabeza por entre las piernas de la muchacha y se paró en el fondo. El agua de pie le daba en el pecho. Ginny enroscó sus piernas en el torso de Harry poniendo los pies en la espalda – Bueno ahora sí, les tocó el ocho.

Se pasaron la tarde riendo y jugando en el agua, solo saliendo para ir a comer. Ron y Hermione en una de esas salidas se perdieron por los alrededores, así que por el momento las competencias se habían suspendido. Harry a pesar del mal rato vivido en esos días, estaba contento sentado en el muelle, con los pies en el agua. Y aunque a veces miraba para donde estaba su novia y se amargaba, Ginny estaba ahí, a su lado, y le daba palmadas en la espalda. En una de esas palmadas Harry sintió un terrible ardor… y Maldijo su falta de precaución. El sol del verano estaba haciendo efecto en la piel del muchacho. Ginny al darse cuenta le recriminó lo irresponsable que era al no ponerse bloqueador solar. Ella fue corriendo y al rato trajo una poción cremosa.

- ¿Sabes que el sol te pondrá mas viejo? – le regañaba y el sonreía.

- Ya mamá, no me regañes – y ella le tiraba el pelo. Luego untaba sus manos en la poción y lentamente sus delicados dedos la esparcían por la espalda de Harry. La sensación de sentir los dedos de la chica recorrer su piel fue gratificante. La manera delicada de masajear la espalda que tenía Ginny, hacía que Harry cerrara los ojos y se dedicara a disfrutar de los dedos de mariposa de su amiga, que revoloteaban por toda la zona. Si se concentraba un poco, podía escuchar el susurro de su voz, aunque no podía entender que decía. Los dedos en la espalda lo hacían sentir relajado y en paz, pero cuando sintió sus manos tibias en su abdomen se sobresalto. Abrió los ojos y la miró, ella seguía moviendo los labios diciendo algo pero no podía escucharla. Estaba un tanto alterad o. Las manos de Ginny se trasladaban por el torso, subiendo y bajando y logrando que Harry, estuviera a punto de jadear a causa de las sensuales caricias._ "Un momento Harry, no son sensuales caricias, solo está poniéndote bloqueador, ¿por qué te pones así? Como diablos no voy a ponerme así, son días sin sexo y yo…_

- ¿Entendiste Harry?

- ¿Eh? …- dijo confundido, y luego carraspeo para relajarse un poco – no escuché nada de lo que me dijiste. – esta le dio un coscorrón.

- De seguro estabas pensando en Quidditch – este asintió rojo.

- ¡OH no! – chillo - ¡El sol te puso roja la cara! – dijo afligida. Harry tomó la poción y la puso en su cara rápidamente. – Te dije que no debes entrar al agua hasta dentro de dos horas…

- No creo que me meta nuevamente – Ella lo miró – Digo es que ya no tenemos rivales- y sonrió.

- Esos dos… no me sorprendería que un día de estos digan: no se como pasó, mamá, pero Hermione va a tener un bebé – haciendo la mejor imitación de su hermano. Harry lanzó una sonora carcajada, a lo que Ginny solo torció los ojos.

- Si, tienes razón – tomó un poco de poción y la puso en la nariz pecosa de Gin – ¡y no me extrañaría que tu y yo seamos los padrinos de la metida de pata de Ron!

Con Cho no volvió a dirigirse la palabra en toda la tarde. De regreso a la madriguera, se fueron turnando para usar el baño. Primero las mujeres, a lo que Ginny y Hermione bufaron disconformes cuando la señora Weasley le ofreció el primer turno a Cho. Esta salió una hora después, utilizando casi toda el agua caliente. A Ginny se le iban las manos al verla salir tan tranquila acicalando su pelo negro. "_ojala se te caiga el trasero por presumida"_ pensaba en voz alta la pelirroja y su amiga reía. Al final tenían que bañarse con agua casi fría, aunque era verano y esto en verdad no las molestaba. La molestia para las chicas era Cho Chang. Para la cena Ginny no aguantó y le dijo que es de educación colaborar en la casa cuando alguien va de visita, a lo que la novia ausente, refunfuñó por lo bajo y decidió poner la mesa, sin dejar de quejarse porque se le arruinaría el esmalte rojo rabioso de las uñas. La cena fue mas divertida que las anteriores porque Harry no se permitió que la muchacha lo opacara.

- Solo voy a decirles… – decía Ron con la boca llena, y luego del reto de Hermione continuaba – que deben preparar todo para pasado mañana.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Gin

- Porque si vas a ir con nosotros a la casa de verano… – ella asentía sonriente – será mejor que estés lista para ese día.

- Okay, capitán – contestaba Ginny, poniéndose la mano en la frente. – ¿y tu Harry, ya tienes todo listo?

- Solo llevaré unas cosas mas…

- Yo tengo un baúl lleno de cosas que llevar… - dijo Cho, que no quería perderse el momento para hablar de su cuantioso guardarropa.

- ¿quizás llevas más libros para educarte, Cho? – dijo burlándose Ginny, esta la miró seria…

- Deberías saber que el libro es cultura, no te haría mal leer alguna vez… - Harry tosió, sabía lo que se venía, Ginny dejó tranquilamente los cubiertos. Si los seguía sosteniendo de alguna manera, terminarían clavados en el cuello de la oriental.

- Si, creo que tienes razón… – dijo mordiéndose los labios – Pero sabes qué, yo si aproveché mis años de escuela, no como otras que se la pasaban besuqu…

- ¿Y ya decidiste que vas a estudiar, Ginny? – dijo metiéndose Hermione, para evitar sangre…

- No – la miró respirando entrecortadamente- Tengo muchas opciones… asi que no me perderé nada si lo pienso durante las vacaiones.

- No dejes pasar tu oportunidad, si la tienes – dijo Cho mordiendo una patata. Ginny la miro sin entender

- ¿Qué oportunidad?

- Bueno, míralo de este modo, tu eres una chica linda pero no espectacular…- Harry la miró enojado, Ginny peor – entonces deberías poner mas énfasis enganchando a un idiota, para que te cases- la morena levantó la mirada burlona - veras la juventud no dura mucho.

- ¿Por eso crees que enganchaste tu a un idiota? – dijo Harry. Cho lo miró roja. Ginny era sostenida por su cuñada – ¿Para no dejar pasar tu oportunidad?

- No… no cariño… - trató de excusarse – solo digo…

- ¿Harry y cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Inglaterra? – volvió a interrumpir Hermione. Ron suspiraba aliviado.

- Espero que para siempre… – dijo tironeando un trozo de pan y mordiéndolo con rabia.

- ¿Y sabes que, Cho? – dijo Ginny que había recuperado el habla – no necesito de alguien que me salve la vida – ella la miró burlonamente – tengo demasiada inteligencia para poder valerme por mi misma.- y cuando todos pensaban que ahí terminaba - No como tú, que tienes el cerebro de papa frita y no puedes mascar goma y cruzar la calle a la vez.

- Bueno la cena estuvo deliciosa… – dijo el señor Weasley carraspeando, como para dar por terminada la discusión – ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café, a la sala?

- Vayan ustedes – dijo Ginny – Yo me voy a caminar un rato. ¿Vienes Hermione? – la miró para matarla sino aceptaba. Hermione, miro a Ron y este le dio a entender que vaya.

- Eh, claro Ginny, vamos – las muchachas se levantaron de la mesa, pero antes Ginny se dirigió por última vez a su huésped.

- Y a ti Cho… – esta la miró con cara de pocos amigos – no te hará mal lavar los platos – y se marcharon.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Se que le prometí a mi amiga whattsapera dobrle capitulo, pero agrade´ce que postie uno!

Se que me dijeron dónde está el romance… ni yo misma lo se! Jajaja . Recuerden que eran esas épocas donde apenas comenzaba a escribir, y la verdad no se por qué abordé este tema…

Gracias por las palabras de afecto y como es tan cortito, seguro que posteare otro capitulo entre semana. Y estoy poniéndome las pilas para escribir CAC y LQNF asi que esperenlos!

Espero sus comentarios!

Saludos Silvia


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Después de una semana dura, volvemos a postear un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado su punto de vista sobre esta historia. **

**Si algunos dicen que es demasiado livianita, y que no hay romance… ejem, aún son adolescentes, no puedo hacerles dar volteretas para aquí y para allá, jajaja… y romance hay… ya llega, ya viene… solo espérenlo. Para mi hay romance desde el principio, pero bueno es cuestión de interpretaciones…**

**Ahora si, le voy a dedicar este capítulo a "blanquita desde el cielo de los peces", y ahí va: _Blanquita, te quiero, eres una de mis mejores amigas en este mundo de fantasías en donde escribo… si, eres una pececito, chillona y demandante, pero sacas lo mejor de mí. Ahora que estás en el cielo, y que has sido suplantada por Blanquita 2, te digo DEJA DE PRESIONARME Y DE APARECERTE EN MIS PEORES PESADILLAS, PARA QUE ACTUALICE! TE VOY A MANDAR NUEVAMENTE A LA VIDA, PARA QUE UNO DE MIS ALUMNOS TE APLASTE COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ… A VER SI ASI, TE PONES CON LO TUYO Y DEJAS DE ACOSARME VIA WHATSAPP… ESTAMOS? Te mando un beso blanquita… y saludos a voldemort… jejeje._**

**Ahora si, les dejo el capítulo que corregido y anexado algo mas cachondo, ha quedado mejor…**

**Capítulo 5**

**Cometiendo un grave error**

A Cho no le quedó otra más que poner cara de circunstancia y con una forzada sonrisa, ayudar a la señora Weasley a lavar los trastos de la cocina. Claro que de vez en cuando, suspiraba apesadumbrada, suspirando porque sus uñas se despintaban y se arruinaban cada vez que las metía en, según ella, el detergente más barato que se podría conseguir.

Los hombres, ajenos a las tribulaciones de la novia de Harry, respecto a sus esculpidas uñas, tomaban café en la salita hablando de las últimas novedades ocurridas en el ministerio. Las chicas, en cambio, disfrutaban de la linda noche en el jardín. Era una noche limpia, y en el cielo podían verse brillar nítidamente las estrellas. El lugar estaba calmo… y era lo único que mantenía el equilibrio alrededor de ellas, porque la humanidad de Ginny estaba a punto de estallar, tan enojada con lo que había pasado en la cena, que a Hermione le pareció que su amiga echaba demonios por la boca.

- Aghhh… te lo juro Hermione… – decía sentándose en un tronco cerca de la casa – Estoy tratando de contar hasta cien y serenarme… y te aclaro que no soy yo… - miró a Hermione cuando esta arqueara una ceja – lo que quiero decir es que tú sabes que yo no soy de las que se queda callada ante una actitud tan detestable… pero solo me freno, porque es la novia de Harry y no quiero que él la pase mal… porque si no lo fuera, la desollaría viva. Maldita Arrogante…

- Cálmate Ginny… - decía su amia tratando de apaciguarla. La pelirroja movía los brazos encolerizada, y a Hermione le pareció ver la versión enojada, y muy femenina de Ron. – estás poniéndome incomoda, y créeme que si no te clamas, Harry va a darse cuenta que no toleras a su novia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Tu acaso no la escuchaste? – dijo y luego carraspeó y puso cara de asco, tratando de imitar a Cho – "_Bueno, míralo de este modo, tu eres una chica linda pero no espectacular, entonces deberías poner mas énfasis enganchando a un idiota, para que te cases… veras la juventud no dura mucho."_ Maldita infeliz, se cree la reina de belleza… pero solo es una japonesa trucha… - miró hacia la ventana de la cocina donde Cho estaba enjuagando los platos - ¡ME ESCUCHASTE CHO, SOLO ERES UNA JAPONESA TRUCHA! – y rieron las dos.

- Ay Ginny que eres tan… ocurrente – Ginny reía sin poder evitarlo. Pero de Repente Hermione dejó de reír – Pero si vamos a hablar seriamente, en verdad amiga, el que me preocupa es Harry – Ginny la miró y su rostro cambio.

- Si, se a lo que te refieres… – suspiró – Harry… Harry parece no querer ver la realidad, y yo no quisiera ahondar en eso tampoco. - trató de decir mil cosas, pero realmente las palabras no podían salir. Todo lo referido a Harry, era especial para ella. Y el que no se diera cuenta lo infeliz que parecía, la ponía mal, triste, y una sensación en su estómago aparecía, sin poderlo describir. Suspiró. Y se dijo que era por el inmenso cariño que tenía hacia él, y el quererlo ver bien y principalmente feliz. – porque la verdad es que es el propio Harry quien debería darse cuenta del filón de "oro" que tiene al lado. Pero está ciego de amor por ella… y ante eso es imposible que podamos ayudarlo. Él no quiere y punto.

- ¿Te molesta eso? – dijo tratando de averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Ginny hacia su amigo.

- ¡Claro que me molesta! – dijo sin titubear – ¡Es mi amigo, que digo, es mi hermano del corazón! Y me enferma observarlo así, tan alicaído y diferente a lo que era antes de irse a Paris… y darme cuenta que es infeliz con esa vulgar pu… - volvió a suspirar – mira Hermione, si te soy sincera, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa relación. Pero aunque esa idiota me reviente el hígado cada vez que abre la boca, debo apoyar a Harry, porque es lo que él quiere. Merlín sabe cuántas veces trate de insinuarle que conociera otras chicas… hasta se las metía por los ojos: Parvati, su hermana Padma, Susan Bones, hasta probé con Luna – Hermione bufó – bueno, eso fue antes de que supiera que Luna andaba tras Ron.-

- No me hables, esa fue la razón por la que decidí atrapar al idiota de tu hermano… – la miró riéndose- bueno ya escuchaste al gurú del amor: "_deberías poner mas énfasis enganchando a un idiota, para que te cases, veras la juventud no dura mucho." _Y yo…

- ¡Mentirosa! – Hermione rió – tú te morías por Ron desde el tercer año. Lo que pasa que tuviste miedo de que él se cansara de rogarte, y Luna te lo quitara.

- ¡Tienes razón, y no me la nombres!

- Ya Cálmate… ella ya no está interesada en mi hermanito. Hace unos días me enteré que engancho a Neville. Y está muy feliz por haberse fijado en nuestro amigo.

- Me alegro por los dos…– dijo la castaña suspirando aliviada.

- Mentirosa, te alegras por ti… porque no ves nubes en tu idílico romance – rieron – pero… me enteré que hay una hermosa rubia que lo pretende en la escuela de aurores… y tú sabes que cuando Ron se ve halagado a cada rato por una chica…- Ginny la miró para ver su reacción, y su amiga cayó. Se levantó rápidamente del tronco, y a Ginny le pareció ver a Medusa en plena acción.

- ¡Ese Ronald Weasley me va a oír! – Ginny la agarró de la mano, riendo.

- ¡Ya ahora la que debe calmarse eres tú! – Hermione la miró completamente roja de la furia - es una broma…- y Ginny recibió como contrapartida un golpe en el brazo – auch… solo voy a decirte que la chica existe, y su intención también - Hermione se tensó- Pero deberías estar segura de lo que siente Ron por ti…

- Si, claro – dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Después de todo duerme contigo, bajo el mismo techo que mis padres... y ellos lo saben... – Hermione se puso roja – y eso quiere decir que él está comprometido contigo… te ama y te da un lugar preponderante en su vida. No te olvides de eso. – Ella sonrió, Ginny tenia razón. Ron era muy respetuoso de su casa, y si había aclarado su relación frente a sus padres era porque el idiota estaba completamente enamorado – Harry tiene razón… – Hermione la miró – Ron está perdido.

- Volviendo a Harry… –Ginny se puso triste.

- Me da pena verlo sufrir de esa manera, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- Ginny…

- Él la ama, Hermione, y eso pone punto final a nuestra conversación sobre ayudarlo a abrir los ojos. – miró hacia la oscuridad reinante alrededor – no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… – se levantó acariciando sus brazos – la noche está fresca, será mejor que entremos.

- Antes quiero preguntarte algo… ¿qué me dices de ti? – Ginny dio la vuelta y la miro.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de mí? – dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, pero los pensamientos aún estaban en la mirada triste de Harry y sus palabras cargadas de profunda desilusión cuando Cho hablara de enganchar algún idiota.

- Te he escuchado hablar de los amores de Ron, de todos tus hermanos y de Harry… pero nunca hablas de ti… ¿Te gusta alguien? Casi siempre esquivas la conversación cuando deriva a hablar sobre tus sentimientos – Hermione estaba determinada a saber que sentía su amiga. – Se que has tenido varios novios, y que al principio estabas loquita por Harry – Ginny bufó.

- Eso es historia antigua, Hermy. Yo en realidad admiraba a Harry, luego conocí al chico y me fue más fácil quererlo como mi hermano. Por lo de mis novios, Michael Corner fue un tarado, que después mira con quién terminó…

- Cho…

- Exacto. – dijo ella molesta - Dean, solo fue para hacerlo rabiar a Ron. Y Colin…

- Un perfecto idiota…

- Diste en el clavo. Solo quería…

- ¿Sexo? - ella asintió - Y se lo contaste a alguien.

- El único que sabía todo acerca de las intenciones de Colin era Harry. – Hermione asintió como ya sabiendo la respuesta - ¿Por qué crees que Colin ya no le tomaba fotos en sexto año? – rieron – Te digo, me será mas fácil casarme con una momia de Egipto, antes de encontrar al hombre de mi vida… – Hermione entonces tuvo un presentimiento.

- Quizás – y la miró sonriendo – el hombre de tu vida está más cerca de lo que crees.

- ¡Ya cállate! Vamos adentro, el frío de la noche te está afectando el cerebro.

La noche dicen algunos es ideal para que las personas que se aman arreglen sus diferencias. Pero nada parecido ocurría en una de las habitaciones en la madriguera. La espectacular Cho Chang se había puesto un pijama sexy, pero a pesar de que la imagen que mostraba daba la apariencia de que quería seducir a su novio y hacerlo olvidar de las peleas, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de reconciliar las diferencias del día. Se metió en la incómoda cama y se puso a leer por enésima vez el libro. Al parecer Ginny tenía razón, no entendía nada de lo que el autor escribía en él. Tanto así que tuvo que leerlo dos veces para sacar algo en limpio. Suspiraba resignada y esperando que el tiempo que le quedaba en ese lugar pasara lo más rápido posible, así se iba de ese chiquero. Cómo detestaba a los Weasley. _"son tan simples y resignados a su pobreza, no se como Harry los soporta._ _Y esa mocosa pelirroja, diciéndome a mi, ignorante. Se le caerían los pelos de saber que puedo hacer."_ Y comenzó a enumerar mentalmente sus dotes: _"bueno se distinguir entra la seda y el algodón, puedo maquillarme a oscuras y en la disco mientras bailo. Puedo comprar en las baratas como la mejor, se cuando un perfume es original o no, ¡ja! Dime que puedes hacer eso tontuela…"_ y reía. Luego analizaba la actitud de Harry y se convencía que ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cambiar. Un par de besos y el pobre tontuelo estaría la bolsa.

Harry, aun en la sala, no quería llegar a la habitación. Habló con el señor Weasley de cuanto tema pudo, y solo se resignó a perder a su interlocutor cuando al estar discutiendo con Ron sobre Quidditch, lo vieron cabecear en el sillón. Entonces no tuvo mejor idea que retener a su amigo hasta las doce. Pero tampoco allí tuvo suerte, porque cuando el reloj estaba dando la última campanada, una enojada Hermione se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras tronando el nombre de su novio. Ron dio un salto, y subió las escaleras en un segundo, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su amigo. Harry se quedó observando el lugar donde antes había estado la pareja, Ron calmando a su novia y ella después de un momento sonreírle y pasarle sus brazos alrededor del cuello, para juntos desaparecer en los pisos superiores… y se preguntó por qué él no podía ser así con Cho. Por qué su novia no era tan cariñosa como Hermione, Cho era tan… superficial. Envidiaba La felicidad de su amigo, pero era una envidia de la buena. Ron tenía todo lo que a Harry se le había negado desde un principio. Una familia unida y feliz que lo quería, y una novia que casi besaba el suelo que pisaba. Aunque no debía ser ingrato. Él había sentido ese amor familiar más tarde, de los mismos Weasley, cada vez que llegaba a pasar un verano con ellos. Pero lo que más le envidiaba a Ron era la relación que compartía con la chica que amaba. Hermione se desvivía por brindarle y demostrarle su amor. En cambio Harry, tenía una novia amante de los grandes diseñadores y que solo podía hablar de lo que decían las revistas de moda.

Sin ganas empezó el trayecto a su calvario personal. Cuando subía, pasó por el cuarto de Ginny. Tuvo la tentación de tocar, y quedarse con ella. Por lo menos, con Ginny podía hablar, no como… Suspiró y siguió de largo, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Entró, y la vio recostada sensualmente en la cama, a simple vista incomoda por el colchón, y sin un dejo de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Comenzó a cambiarse y en su cabeza rondaban los dichos de Cho. "Para ella soy un idiota a quien cazar para no perder el tren…_"_ Terminó de ponerse el pijama, y en la parte de arriba se puso una camiseta de algodón sin mangas. Sin decir una palabra se acostó en la cama y se dio la vuelta para no hablar con su novia. Ella tampoco hizo nada por reconciliarse. A las dos de la mañana una luz lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, y se dio vuelta, Cho todavía seguía con el libro en la mano.

- ¿Todavía estás leyendo? – resopló - puedes apagar esa luz, por si no te diste cuenta, ¡algunos queremos dormir! – Cho bajó el libro y lo miró enojada.

- ¿Te molesto? – Harry chasqueó la lengua - ¡pues te la aguantas!

- Voy a pensar que Ginny tiene razón… – esta cerró el libro y lo miró – ¿todavía no lo entiendes, amor? – Cho dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz. Y para desgracia de Harry comenzó el calvario de todas las noches o como él solía pensar, empezó nuevamente el ritual de la incomodidad.

- ¡Por que no te mueves para tu lado, Harry, me molesta tu cuerpo!

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta que no soportas mi cuerpo? – dijo este. La oriental no se dio por aludida. Al no obtener respuesta, Harry tomó las sabanas y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

- Harry no jales las sabanas, Merlín, esta cama es tan incómoda… – Harry no soportó mas, tomando la varita, lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar el cuarto y se levantó de la cama.

- ¡YA BASTA CHO, ME TIENES CANSADO CON TUS MALDITAS QUEJAS! – Gritó - ¡NO TE EXIGI QUE VINIERAS, ASI QUE SI QUIERES PUEDES IRTE POR DONDE VINISTE!

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry? – decía Cho sin entender

- ¿QUE, QUE ME PASA? ¡NUESTRA RELACIÓN SE VA POR UN CAÑO, TE PIDO QUE VENGAS PARA QUE ARREGLEMOS NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS, Y TU, COMO NUNCA EN TU VIDA, TE LA PASAS LEYENDO LIBROS! ¿AHORA TE ACUERDAS DE LOS LIBROS?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry se estaba poniendo la bata y las pantuflas y agarrando su varita.

- Que en Paris, te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta, y aquí te la das de estudiosa. A mi no me engañas, monta ese numerito para engañar a mi familia, a mi no.

- ¿Harry a dónde vas? – dijo Cho

- Te dejo la cama para ti solita, amor. – abrió la puerta y tuvo el tino de bajar la voz, para que nadie escuchara lo desdichado que era - Yo ya me canse de dormir en el suelo.- y se fue, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta.

Ginny estaba en su cuarto escuchando música. Había logrado dormirse, pero una nueva pesadilla la había hecho saltar de la cama sudando. Se lavó la cara, tratando de serenarse y volvió a la cama. Puso su radio muggle encantada, buscando un poco de paz en la música, y sin apagar la vela se recostó abrazando a su almohada. Esta vez el sueño fue distinto. Voldemort la poseía en la cámara de los secretos y la obligaba a ver como el basilisco mataba a Harry. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Así tarareando bajito la canción que sonaba, con los ojos cerrados y apretando la almohada para no tener miedo, no escuchó que su puerta se abría lentamente. Ginny derramaba una que otra lágrima, porque su sueño era tan real. Si ella viera morir a Harry…

- ¿Ginny? – el escuchar su nombre la sobresaltó. Y más se preocupó al ver a su mejor amigo de pie, al lado de su cama y con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa. El, sin embargo se dio cuenta la instante de los ojos rojos y cambió su expresión por una de preocupación.- ¿Estuviste llorando?

- ¡No! – chilló - que dices, es la canción, en la radio, ¿es triste sabes?

- ¡No me mientas, Ginevra! – dijo y se sentó en la cama – Tuviste otra pesadilla. – ella no pudo contener un sollozo, y él la abrazó, casi instintivamente, tratando de consolarla.

- Lo siento, - trató de disculparse Ginny - esta fue peor…

- Cuéntame…

- No, no quiero recordarla – luego lo miro extrañada – ¿y tú qué haces en mi cuarto, Harry?

- Tuve una discusión con Cho… – Ginny bufó - simplemente… no quise seguir soportando sus desplantes…

- Ay Harry, no me digas que ella te corrió del cuarto, porque en un segundo me levanto y le planto unas cuantas verdades… - Harry le tomó las manos.

- No es necesario, yo me fui solito y sin que me echaran… ya estaba cansado de dormir en el suelo… – la miró y sonrió – y si te soy sincero, extraño dormir contigo, ¿sabes? – ella sonrió y levantó las sábanas. El entendiendo la indirecta, se quitó la bata y se metió rápidamente en la cama. Apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, Ginny se acercó a su costado, apoyando su cara en el pecho masculino. El pasó su brazo por debajo de ella y dando un suspiro de satisfacción, comenzaron a charlar. – si, definitivamente se puede dormir contigo, Gin – la muchacha rió.

- Es porque con Cho haces otras cosas… más pervertidas. – y rieron de la ocurrencia.

- Si, seguro… – Ginny comenzó a rozar el mentón de Harry con su cara y rió – ¿qué sucede?

- Es que... es la primera vez que noto que tienes barba… – pequeños vellos faciales salían de la piel de Harry que hacían cosquillas al contacto de la pelirroja. Harry no se había afeitado en días, porque sabía que eso molestaba a su novia.

- Es mi nuevo look… – sonrió divertido – rebelde con causa. – Y lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Gin – tu tienes la piel muy suave… como si metieras los dedos en un pote de crema… – Ginny rió, y comenzó a acariciar con sus suaves pies, las piernas de Harry. Este se sintió raro, un tanto acalorado, pero el momento era demasiado agradable. Tan diferente a las noches pasadas, donde todo eran reproches, discusiones, y silencio entre él y Cho. Tenía una remota vocecita en su conciencia que le decía que lo que estaba pasando entre Ginny y él no era correcto, pero le gustaba el contacto de la chica, su mano bajaba y subía lentamente por la espalda femenina, y ella no hacía nada por detenerlo… salvo esos soniditos graciosos como el ronronear de un pequeño gatito que está jugando con su ovillo de lana. Ginny no decía nada, por el contrario, volvía a acariciar el mentón de Harry con su mejilla. Su aliento fresco pegaba en el cuello del muchacho despertando sensaciones diferentes a las que sentía cada vez que ellos interactuaban... Merlín, si estuviera en el cuartel de aurores estaba seguro que en ese momento, la alarma de peligro estaría aturdiendo sus oídos, pero desgraciadamente no estaba trabajando, y sus sentidos estaban demasiado embotados para escuchar más que la respiración entrecortada de Ginny y el susurrar de las sabanas.

- Harry… – dijo de pronto Ginny y sacó un momento a Harry de esa burbuja de deseo. Y fue solo un instante, porque cuando este bajo la vista, y observó la cara sonrojada de Ginny, la punta de la lengua mojando sus labios como invitándolo a besarla… y maldita fuera, ella estaba bonita… estaba abrazado a una hermosa mujer – apaga la luz, por favor… - Harry sin decir nada, porque no podía, obedeció y dejó la varita en la mesa de noche. Y supo que eso fue peor, ya que amparados por la oscuridad, deseaban más. Al menos él lo deseaba profundamente. Las caricias eran más sensuales de uno y otro lado. De pronto las nubes parecieron dar un respiro a la luna y la noche se tornó clara, había luna llena, así que el cuarto quedaba iluminado. La nariz de Ginny estaba en el cuello de Harry. Podía oler el perfume de su piel, tan varonil. Se sintió rara, nunca había sentido a Harry así.- Hueles bien… – dijo - no entiendo como Cho, no…

- No quiero hablar de Cho, ¿vale? – dijo entrecortadamente porque Ginny había comenzado a acariciar su pecho y hacer círculos con las yemas de los dedos.

- Harry… - dijo dándole un beso en su pecho – definitivamente se puede dormir contigo. – el sonrió.

- Si, tienes razón... definitivamente se puede dormir contigo Ginny.- dijo Harry suspirando profundamente.

- Pero, Harry…

- ¿Si?

- La próxima ves hazme un favor, ¿si?

- Lo que tu quieras – esta levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Ginny tenía un brillo especial.

- Mañana, bien temprano, deja atrás tu etapa de rebelde sin causa y aféitate… porque me da comezón tu barba – y rieron. Lo siguiente que hizo Harry los tomó desprevenidos. Su sonrisa tan cálida y contagiosa, dio paso a un extraño sensación de vació y sin darse cuenta, se encontró acercando sus labios a los de ella, tímidamente. Merlín, era tan dulce. Fue un beso casto, cargado de intenciones que se obligó a pensar que solo serían eso, intenciones que no debía llevar a cabo, y menos con Ginny. Después del beso, que duró segundos, se separó nervioso, a pesar de que en su mente estaba la palabra error, le había gustado hacerlo. La miró, pero ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Carraspeó. Ella lo miró.

- Ginny lo siento yo… - pero ella no lo dejo hablar, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, pero esta vez fue más apasionado. Harry la tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento quedó encima de la chica. Apoyó un codo en el colchón, y con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciarla sensualmente. Lo primero que buscó fueron sus senos debajo de la remera. Sus dedos apenas rozaban la piel de Ginny mientras esta, dejándose llevar, había metido sus manos por dentro de la camiseta y acariciaba la espalda de Harry – Ginny no… - solo decía y Ginny lo callaba con sus besos. Con timidez en principio, y luego pasando a la desesperación, la lengua de Harry exploraba la boca de la pelirroja haciendo que esta emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer.

- ¿Deberíamos parar? – dijo Ginny con las manos en la camiseta de Harry, quitándosela con determinación. El respiraba aceleradamente.

- ¿Quieres parar? – la miro. Su rostro estaba encendido. Quería seguir y la respuesta de Ginny le dio a entender que ella también. La muchacha se dedicó a besar su torso desnudo. Lo siguiente que hizo Harry, fue a los manotazos tomar la varita, cerrar la puerta y hacer un hechizo silenciador, a lo que después Ginny le quitó la varita y pronunció unas palabras,. – ¿Qué dijiste?

- Un hechizo anticonceptivo – lo miró y sonrió nerviosa. Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny quería llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias y el no la iba a defraudar para nada. – yo… aun no…

- Shhh… – dijo dándole un beso para hacerla callar – lo sé… – y siguió besándola mientras enrollaba su camiseta y se la quitaba lentamente. Cada movimiento que la prenda hacia su cuello, fue acompañado por calientes besos de Harry, que comenzaron en la cintura, hacia arriba en su torso, lamiendo el valle entre sus senos y haciéndola suspirar. No quiso detenerse en sus senos mucho tiempo dándose cuenta del temblor de Ginny al sentir esas caricias tan íntimas. Sabía que con ella debía ir despacio. Era su primera vez. Cuando la liberó de la prenda que cubría la parte superior, se ocupó de los pantaloncillos y las bragas. Si bien debía ir con calma, tampoco quería tardar mucho. La deseaba… Merlín, la deseaba demasiado. La acarició íntimamente preparándola para el próximo paso. Cuando estuvo seguro que todo estaba bien, cubrió el cuerpo femenino con el suyo, y con las rodillas se abrió paso, tratando de apaciguar los nervios de la pelirroja. Ginny estaba alterada, y sabía que ese paso con Harry era un error, pero lo deseaba. Necesitaba un recuerdo diferente que la hiciera olvidar de tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Y Harry sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, le estaba proporcionando un placer nunca vivido. Más placentero que montar una escoba y sentir la brisa acariciar tu cara, o mejor que jugar al Quidditch con sus hermanos un domingo por la tarde… Los dedos de Harry hacían magia con cada movimiento y ella estaba a punto de explotar cuando él la cubrió con su cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos. Este era Harry su amigo, casi su hermano que la estaba confortando de una manera que jamás podría imaginar y le gustaba. Sintió sus manos mover sus piernas, y acomodar su pelvis contra la suya. Se sentía tan bien el calor del cuerpo masculino abrazándola… Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Harry hacerse dueños de su boca, y ella lo permitió. Permitió sus manos en su cadera y permitió que con un suave embate el la poseyera… Dolor, solo un poco.. Harry se detuvo a medio camino esperando que ella se adaptara a la posesión. Ella suspiró.

- Harry…

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada, como haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer un solo movimiento. Pero Ginny sabía que no hacerlo era imposible. Ella sonrió y asintió y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus caderas se elevaron para darle el permiso requerido. Harry suspiró profundamente… era lo que esperaba, y con un movimiento más brusco, la poseyó por completo… y ambos se perdieron en aquella extraña neblina que los cubría y que los emborrachaba de placer.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mas relajado que nunca. Hacer el amor aplacaba sus histerias, y esa noche fue mejor que muchas.

Pero a pesar de haberlo pasado realmente bien con ella, la desesperación llegó una vez bien despierto, cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida… con su mejor amiga... con la hermana de su mejor amigo… con la que consideraba casi su hermana. Merlín, había hecho el amor con Ginny, que se encontraba durmiendo aun a su lado, y completamente desnuda. Podía ver sus pechos, tan suaves al tacto, y tan deliciosos al sabor, moviéndose seductoramente al ritmo de su respiración. Harry con la cara roja de vergüenza, y también para evitar tentaciones, los cubrió con la arrugada sábana. No quería mirarlos aunque en la noche los había disfrutado demasiado. Rápidamente se levantó y se vistió. Quería salir de allí y morirse. Llegó a su cuarto y vio a Cho durmiendo. Sin hacer mucho ruido se cambio el pijama por unas bermudas verde militar y remera color beige. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con la señora Weasley que, con su mejor sonrisa, le decía buenos días. _"maldito traidor,"_ se decía cada vez que Molly se acercaba para darle el desayuno y le acariciaba el cabello. Luego vio aparecer por la puerta a Ron, y otra vez las ganas de llorar. Por qué había sido tan Imbécil. Traicionar la confianza de todos por un momento de calentura… muy buen momento de calentura, pero que todo terminaba allí. Suspiró abatido. Terminó de desayunar y sin decir absolutamente nada, se marchó hacia el jardín. Ron le gritó que lo esperara, pero Harry le respondió que quería estar solo. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros cuando su madre le preguntó por la actitud de su amigo y comenzó a desayunar. Al rato Ginny llegó a la cocina dando los buenos días.

- Buenos días hija – dijo Molly – estás más bonita hoy – Ginny se puso roja, y se preguntó si perder la virginidad se notaba en la cara. Luego recordó que a Hermione no se le notaba absolutamente nada. Salvo las ojeras, y la sonrisa del gato tras comerse al ratón. Merlín se puso seria de repente. No debía sonreír de esa manera. No debía sonreír y punto. Pasar la noche haciendo el amor con Harry había sido la peor decisión de su corta vida, Pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse. Había que hacerle frente a la situación… y más que nada, debía hablar con Harry. Si lo perdía por el absurdo error de la noche anterior, no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

- Ehhh… es que… decidí seguir los consejos de nuestra invitada – Ron escupió el té por reírse, a lo que la señora Weasley le dio un coscorrón en la nuca. – ¿Han visto a Harry?

- Está de lo mas raro… - dijo Ron

- Si – acotó la señora Weasley – tomó el desayuno callado, sin decir una sola palabra, solamente dijo buenos días… demasiado pensativo, y tan triste. - Suspiró preocupada. - Luego se levantó y salió al jardín, como si algún demonio invisible lo persiguiera.

- Si, y no quiso que lo acompañara… – Dijo Ron metiéndose un gran trozo de pan a la boca. Ginny salió hacia el jardín…

- ¿Ginny no vas a desayunar?

- Lo haré en cuanto hable con Harry… – y desapareció. Al llegar al jardín miró por todos lados y ni rastros de él. Luego adivinó donde podría estar. Sin perder tiempo caminó hacia muelle, en el estanque. Lo divisó sentado con la mirada perdida. Al llegar vio que sus ojos estaban aguados. Se sentó a su lado. Harry se paso la manga de su remera por los ojos – Harry…

- Quiero que me perdones por ser tan… Imbecil – la miró a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, derramó unas lágrimas. - lo de anoche… lamento lo de anoche Ginny. La cagué contigo… fue un tremendo error…

- Harry… - ella lo abrazó, por algún motivo él se dejó abrazar – no te sientas mal por lo que sucedió. No solucionarás nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes venir tan comprensiva y confortarme? – dijo mirándola extrañado – yo… yo no tenía derecho a…_ - _suspiró –_ ¿_acaso no lo entiendes? yo abuse de ti…

- Ay por favor Harry… no me hagas sentir más vergüenza de lo que ya siento – él abrió los ojos sorprendido por la actitud de Ginny. - ¿Me forzaste acaso? – este negó – yo también lo deseaba, recuérdalo… tú me preguntaste, y yo decidí continuar…

- Pero…pero traicioné la confianza que tu familia me tiene… Le falté al respeto a tu casa… a ti… - dijo casi hipando y separándose de la pelirroja – te confundí y te seduje como un ruin patán…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo de que fue un estúpido error, Harry. No podemos volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer lo sucedido. Ya pasó, y no podemos evitar sentir vergüenza el uno con el otro, y arrepentimiento. Pero no te confundas, no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco la mía.- Harry la miró ella hablaba mirando hacia el estanque, dos patos nadaban graciosamente – culpa mejor… culpa a las circunstancias. – lo miró - Tú, estabas enojado con Cho. – suspiró – yo…

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa, Gin?

- Me sentía sola… - sus ojos se nublaron de tantas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.- Veo a Ron y a mis otros hermanos felices, con una persona a su lado. Te veo a ti, que aunque sufres, amas a alguien, y me veo yo durmiendo sola, llorando porque una maldita pesadilla me arruina la existencia… ¿te parece una buena excusa…?

- ¿Pero qué haremos ahora, Gin? – dijo dubitativo - nada será igual… - ella lo miró alarmada – sabes que nada será igual entre nosotros…

- ¡No lo digas Harry! – chilló tapándole la boca con su mano – Todo seguirá igual. Te quiero como mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo, y no dejare que una estupidez nuestra… no te alejes por favor… no soportaría que por una noche de locura, perdiera tu compañía… tu amistad…

- Mía… la estupidez fue solamente mía, Ginny.

- No, nuestra, porque tu me sedujiste la primera vez, pero yo lo hice las siguientes… – Harry se puso rojo, ella tenía razón, y su piel se erizó al recordar las veces que Ginny le pedía que la amara una vez mas.

- Pero tu familia…

- No tiene por que enterarse… – le tomó la mano – este será otro de nuestros secretos. – lo miró suplicante - Lo de anoche muere en este juramento. Nada cambiará entre nosotros Harry, Porque más que lo de anoche, me dolería perder nuestra amistad. – juntaron los dedos meñiques – lo juro… - Harry suspiró.

- Lo juro… - ella al fin volvió a sonreír. Harry se convenció de que Ginny tenía razón. Sería más doloroso perderla como amiga, así que obligó a su memoria a mover los recuerdos de la noche anterior, hacia aquella zona donde todo se olvida.

- Bueno, no se tu pero yo me muero de hambre… – se levantó del muelle y le tendió la mano. – y según mamá, tu no desayunaste bien.

- Vamos Ginny… sabes que tu madre siempre pensará que desayuno mal… – rieron y juntos caminaron hacia la casa tomados de la mano. Ya no se miraban, aun les daba vergüenza hacerlo. Aunque juraron seguir con su amistad como siempre, ambos sabían que ya nada iba a ser igual. Harry nunca le confesaría a su amiga, que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Y Ginny nunca le podría decir a su amigo, a su hermano del alma, que había sentido lo mismo, y que aquel sentimiento que ella creía confundir con admiración luego, comenzaba a aflorar. Ginny pensó que si estuvieran jugando a la batalla naval, su amistad con Harry había sido seriamente averiada… y todo por culpa de Cho Chang.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** y bueno… ¿esto se va poniendo color de hormiga? ¿No? espero sus comentarios. Próximo capítulo, ya están de vacaciones en la playa… ¡veremos que sucede allí!

Gracias nuevamente y espero esta semana actualizar los pendientes…


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Sin preámbulos… les dejo el capítulo. Para vos "pepita la pistolera" **

**Capítulo 6**

**La casa de la playa**

Cuando todo estuvo listo para partir hacia el paraje donde disfrutarían de las tan ansiadas vacaciones, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se apresuraron para pararse en frente de la chimenea, con un simple bolso el primero, y con sendas maletas las segundas. Harry Y Cho habían decidido ir a Paris primero para recoger lo que necesitaran para la estancia en la playa, y luego se unirían a sus amigos. La ausencia de Harry unos días, alegró un poco a Ginny cuyos pensamientos y recuerdos la tenían de cabeza. Por las noches, el insomnio volvía a tacarla sin piedad. Pero no eran las terroríficas pesadillas de Voldemort las que lo provocaban. Ahora, la asaltaban los recuerdos de esa noche en que se entregó a los brazos de Harry, su mejor amigo. Y las caricias y besos compartidos, no hacían más que reflotar los remordimientos, que cada día que pasaba pesaban demasiado.

A veces la situación de guardar un secreto tan fuerte, la hacía querer gritar, llorar, y temía que si seguía en ese rumbo, muy pronto perdería la cordura. En algunas ocasiones, se vio tentada de confesarle a Hermione. Quizás la opinión de su cuñada, podría iluminarle el panorama, o darle al menos un consejo, pero luego recordaba el juramento que habían realizado esa mañana en el estanque de la madriguera ella y Harry, y callaba. Si Hermione lo supiera, era casi seguro que Ron iba lo sabría… Y si su hermano, se enteraba… suspiró. No querría ser motivo del distanciamiento entre Harry y su mejor amigo. No, era de suma importancia, permanecer callada. Aunque el mantener el silencio solo sirva para que cada día, o mejor cada noche, volverse un poquito más loca… no por no poder decir la verdad, sino por la intensa necesidad de anhelar… anhelar algo que nunca iba a volver a suceder.

- Bueno Chicas – decía Ron, levantando el equipaje – yo iré primero con las maletas, luego tu Hermione, porque tienes las llaves de la casa y por ultimo ira Ginny.

- ¿Y cuándo irá Harry? – preguntaba la señora Weasley, dándoles un beso de despedida. Ginny pensaba _"ojala nunca." _

- Bueno, él dijo que iría en pocos días… – sonrió el pelirrojo – pero yo creo que tardará una semana, pues quería aclarar las cosas con Cho… y tú sabes que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas. – dijo codeando a Hermione. Esta solo se puso colorada, y huyó de la mirada inquisidora de la señora Weasley, fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso.

- Espero que le vaya bien… – carraspeó Ginny – Merlín sabe que esa mujer es insoportable… yo desearía que no llegaran nunca.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione – eso es cruel…

- Cruel va a ser soportar los desplantes de esa idiota… - dijo tomando su bolso y dándole un beso a su mamá – y observar como unas vacaciones de ensueño, se convierten en una mierda, gracias a la querida Cho…

- No seas injusta con esa muchacha, Ginny… – le reprochó su madre – y mantén esa boca cerrada, si no es por ella, hazlo por Harry.

- Si mamá… - solo balbució y luego miró a su hermano -¡Bueno Ron, ya te tardas demasiado! ¡Y no vayas a perder nada por el camino! – Ron tomó el equipaje y con voz determinada dijo la dirección donde iban. Luego le siguió Hermione, cuando Ginny iba a perderse en las llamas verdes…

- Hija, cuídate, ya eres mayor de edad pero recuerda que hay peligros para los que no estás preparada todavía…

- ¿Qué peligros puedo encontrar mamá?

- ¡Hombres! ¿Qué es más peligroso que un hombre dispuesto a aprovecharse de una inocente niña como tú? – Molly rió, Ginny tenía la cara roja, y una punzada de culpa, le atravesó el estómago. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que yo era tan inocente? No dijo nada, solo sonrió a su madre y desapareció.

El sitio donde pasarían las vacaciones era para los hermanos Weasley soñado. Una gran casa se asomaba por la playa de blancas arenas, situada en una pequeña isla en España. No había mucho turismo allí, por lo que algunos magos, la elegían para poder usar la magia sin restricciones. Cuando entraron a la casa casi se les cayeron los ojos. Una gran sala de estar con sillones y sofás todos blancos, combinaban con las paredes, todas de color arena. Los muebles se disponían mirando al gran ventanal que daba a la playa. La sala tenía un gran equipo de música muggle y un gigantesco televisor de pantalla plana. En el mismo lugar hacia un costado se encontraba un gran comedor, cuya mesa en el centro era vidriada. Las enormes sillas le daban un aspecto señorial. Hermione les decía acerca de las comodidades de la casa, pero los chicos pelirrojos no podían emitir más que exclamaciones. La cocina también era espectacular. Toda en celeste y blanco, forrada con madera las paredes, la mesada se disponía en ele, y se podía observar la moderna lavadora de platos, un enorme refrigerador y el horno microondas. Los chicos veían algo extrañados estos artefactos, pero Hermione les dijo que eran fáciles de usar. A Ginny se le hizo que iban a pasar un verano genial. Luego subieron a los cuartos. Arriba había solo dos cuartos en suites con baño privado.

- ¡Hermione esto es fantástico! – dijo Ginny – ¿como tienes una casa así? – luego bufó – si hubiéramos sabido que tenías este lugar para pasar el verano…

- Es de mis padres, no mía, Ginny – la miró con reproche – no lo olvides… - dijo observando como Ron Abría y cerraba los armarios con puertas corredizas – y la verdad es que sin nadie con quien jugar, los veranos eran realmente aburridos – Ginny la miró – a diferencia de tu casa, que son inmejorables, ¿sabes?

- Si, en mi casa la pasamos genial, pero así y todo… – Ron estaba tirándose en la gran cama con doseles y cortinas de tul blancas – Este será nuestro cuarto.

- Supongo que el otro será el de Harry y Cho… – dijo Hermione acomodando su maleta en un sillón. Ginny la miró como diciendo _"¿Y Yo?" _Hermione le sonrió _– _Pensé que estarías cómoda en la habitación de huéspedes… – sonrió – Está en la planta baja.

- Picarona, quieres mantenerme lejos… – Hermione rió – pero si solo haces un hechizo silenciador… nadie podrá enterarse de los gritos de Tarzán que lanza mi hermano cada vez que… – Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron.

- ¡Ginny Weasley! – tronó Ron

- Ya está bien hermanito… apaga ese color rojo de tu rostro… no necesitas darme la charla de las flores y las abejas…

- ¿Cómo que no necesitas…? - empezó a decir Ron, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

- Bueno Hermy, muéstrame mi habitación… - Las dos salieron de allí no sin antes Hermione pedirle a Ron que acomodara su ropa en el inmenso armario. Bajaron las escaleras y atravesando un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, Ginny recién fue consiente de una puerta situada en el medio del mismo. Hermione la abrió, encendió la luz, y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era quizás un cuarto más pequeño que los de la planta superior, pero no por eso menos espectacular. La decoración era sobria. Tenía una gran cama con doseles, pero el cortinado era de una vaporosa tela semitranslúcida y de colores claros. Los muebles, de madera, eran oscuros lo que hacía el contraste perfecto. Las paredes eran de color arena, así como los sillones y demás cosas en un beige oscuro. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones el armario en madera oscura, era más pequeño. También tenía cuarto de baño privado. Ginny hizo lo mismo que Ron. Se tiró a la gran cama en la cual rebotó – ¡cielos Hermione, definitivamente este será un verano genial! ¡Accio equipaje de Ginny! – y por la puerta llegaron volando las maletas descascarilladas de la muchacha.- ¡Diablos, la esconderé rápido, no pega con la decoración!

- Ginny, te dejo para que te arregles, nos vemos en media hora para bajar a la playa.

- ¡Okay, pero no se tarden! – y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió y desapareció, dejándola deleitarse con la habitación – Bueno Ginevra Weasley, estas en vacaciones, aquí tendrás tiempo de pensar que hacer con tu vida… - Y sin ganas se levantó para acomodar su modesto guardarropa.

En Paris los ánimos estaban más calmados. Cho había conseguido engatusar a Harry nuevamente, y alargaba con evasivas y seduciéndolo, su tan ansiado viaje a la casa de Hermione. Harry se dejaba llevar por la sensualidad de la oriental, aunque, una vez que saciaban sus necesidades, se daba cuenta que al lado de su novia, ya nada era lo mismo. Cada noche apaleaba a sus memorias, por ser tan insondablemente idiota. Sacudía su cabeza, y miraba a su novia dormir, y se levantaba hacia la cocina y perdía su mirada en el agobiante paisaje de esa ciudad. Suspiró una vez más, sabiendo para donde iban a parar sus pensamientos. Sucedía cada noche después de volver de la madriguera. Los momentos posteriores a hacer el amor con su novia, no podía resistirse a la tentación de compararla con su desliz sentimental… no podía evitar confrontar las sensaciones que le proporcionaban su novia y su mejor amiga. Y siempre caía en la misma conclusión. Una era el viento y la otra la calma. Aun Cho dormida era tan diferente a Ginny. Luego se movía lentamente hacia el refrigerador y tomaba agua. No entendía por que tenía que hacer eso. Compararlas. Solo, en la cocina, encandilado por las luces de la ciudad, recordaba las veces que sintió la necesidad de volver con Ginny una vez cometido el error. Las veces que se levantó en la noche, el último día de estancia en la madriguera y se quedaba ahí, parado, apoyando su frente en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, tratando de vencer la irracionalidad que lo acometía cuando deseaba con todos sus sentidos exacerbados entrar y… Luego se insultaba a sí mismo y recordando la promesa de olvidar esa locura, volvía al cuarto con Cho… y sufría horrores.

Pasada una semana, Harry volvía de hacer los trámites para regresar a Inglaterra, eso era algo definitivo. Cansado de esa ciudad que lo ahogaba, y sin pedir consentimiento a Cho, había gestionado el traslado al cuartel de aurores del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Ya tendría tiempo de convencerla durante las vacaciones. Pero pensar en esos días de descanso que pasaría junto a sus amigos, también lo ponía tenso. Mas que nada porque en ese lugar estaría nuevamente junto a Ginny, y esa cuestión lo ponía más nervioso que cuando rendía los exámenes preparatorios para entrar a la academia de Aurores. Si era honesto con él mismo, debía admitir que había alargado su estancia en Francia para no volver a verla. _"¿Pero es justo?"_ pensaba. _"Solo fue una estupidez Harry y decidimos con ella volver a ser amigos… ¿pero eso es realmente lo que quiero?"_

- Amor… – Cho lo sacaba de sus pensamientos – Ya tengo todo listo, y aunque no me guste la idea de compartir mis vacaciones con los Weasley, quiero ir a esa casa.

- Cho… – decía Harry, dejando la chaqueta en el sillón, y dándole un gran beso – es que pensé que querías estar conmigo…

- ¡Sí, claro que sí, pero qué mejor lugar que una romántica playa, en España! Vamos Harry, ya tengo todo listo, tu equipaje, está preparado. Solo tenemos que desaparecernos…

- Pero Cho, aún me gustaría estar juntos un tiempo más… solos. – oh, Merlín como le costaban esas palabras.

- ¡Nada de peros, vamos ahora mismo! – dijo ella decidida – no me gasté mi salario en conjuntos de playa, pera quedarme aquí! – lo empujó un poco – y te aseguro que vamos a pasar el menor tiempo posible lejos de tus amigos. – sonrió – estaremos viajando a Ibiza para visitar todas las discos que allí hay…

- No sé si quiero ir… a Ibiza – dijo molesto. – además podríamos viajar mañana… ya es tarde y…

- No hagas berrinches precioso – dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso. – nos vamos ahora.

- ¡Pero llegaremos a la hora de cenar, y ellos seguramente ya habrán hechos planes para la noche! – dijo Harry viéndose empujado por la oriental hacia el cuarto. – no podemos llegar sin avisar.

- No te preocupes, cariño… – le tiró la maleta, que Harry a duras penas atrapó – ya mandé a Hedwig con un mensaje a Hermione, y estarán esperándonos.

- Bueno – dijo ya resignado a su suerte - si ya estás decidida – Cho lanzó un gritito de alegría.

- Me muero por conocer las discos y pubs que pueda haber allí… – Harry bufó. No sabía por qué pero tenía ese mal presentimiento que este viaje sería de todo menos de placer. Suspiró tratando de sacarse esos malos pensamientos. A pesar de su insistente negativa a viajar, no quería contrariar a su amada. Por primera vez estaba entusiasmada en algo que los implicaba a los dos, y convenciéndose de eso, redujo el equipaje poniéndolo en el bolsillo, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron.

Cuando se aparecieron, lo hicieron en la puerta de entrada. Cho respiró profundamente mirando la casa. El exterior era imponente… Los colores claros de las paredes, los jardines verdes con flores y las pasarelas todas revestidas en piedritas, la hacían la casa ideal. Murmuraba acerca de tener una casa de verano así, a lo que Harry sólo torcía los ojos. Los jardines estaban iluminados con antorchas, lo que hacía del lugar un paraíso romántico. Tocaron la puerta e instantes después, los atendió una morena Hermione, que al parecer había aprovechado muy bien los días de playa. Les dio un abrazo y sin perder la sonrisa los invitó a pasar. En uno de los cómodos sillones, mirando televisión, se encontraba un relajado Ron, que aunque su piel generalmente era pálida, ahora lucía un tostado algo suave que resaltaba las pecas de la cara. Saludó alegremente a su amigo y su novia. Harry miró a todos lados por si aparecía ella, pero no la vio. Cho no dejaba de mover los ojos y la boca, mirando para todos lados y exclamando sobre la espectacular casa de Hermione. _"Le decía a Harry cuando llegamos..."_ farfullaba una y otra vez, mientras era conducida a su habitación, _"que deberíamos tener una casa así"_. Hermione se daba vuelta para mirar a Harry mientras subían las escaleras. Este que no dejaba de observar hacia todos los roncones de la casa buscando a la persona que no debía buscar, al escuchar las palabras de su novia y ver la cara de su amiga, sólo encogía sus hombros y seguía su camino. Una vez instalados, bajaron a la sala, donde Hermione invitó a Cho a la cocina, y Harry se sentó junto a Ron a ver la televisión. Ron estaba maravillado viendo un partido de fútbol.

- ¿Cómo estás Ron? – decía Harry, tomando una cerveza que le ofrecía su amigo – Por fin te veo con algo de color – reían

- Aquí estoy, todo relajado, tratando de entender un poco este deporte muggle – Harry vio en la televisión, se jugaba un partido amistoso entre Argentina e Inglaterra. Los sudamericanos claramente superiores, no dejaban llegar al arco a los sajones. Podía verse a un ofuscado Beckham, mover los brazos y a un par de argentinos, acomodando la pelota para lanzar un tiro libre. Harry le explicó un poco el funcionamiento del juego, peor Ron parecía más confundido que antes. A la media hora tocaron a la puerta. El partido ya había terminado, y Argentina ganado 3 a 1.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo Harry intrigado.

- Yo no, pero si Ginny… – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca. Harry se puso serio. – Verás mi amigo – agregó palmeando a Harry – nuestra preciosa hermanita, conoció a un español en la playa… – farfulló algo molesto - "Pedro" se llama, ¿puedes creerlo? – pronunció en un mal español.- Yo no quería saber nada, pero el tipo es… bueno, Ginny se divierte con él. – miró a Harry – Al parecer es un buen chico y Ginny está entusiasmada – Se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.- Hola Pedro, cómo estás – Harry rió, el español de Ron era desastroso. Pero luego se le fue la risa a la mierda cuando vio al supuesto "amigo de Ginny". Alto, moreno, cabello ensortijado y con unos hermosos ojos color de los granos de café. El tipo rezumaba confianza absoluta, no solo en la manera de caminar sino también en la forma de vestir, con unos bermudas de lino, de colores claros y una camisa haciendo juego. En los pies sandalias de cuero, un tono más oscuro que su atuendo.

- ¿Cómo estás tío? – dijo sonriente, entrando a la casa, demasiado en confianza, a ver de Harry. Sin perder tiempo, Pedro se acercó al joven deteniéndose en medio de la sala mirando con interés al nuevo huésped – ¿Y Hermione, siempre tan guapa?

- Si ella siempre es "guapa" – rieron - Está en la cocina, ven Pedro, quiero presentarte a un amigo –llegaron hasta el sillón. Harry se levanto. Pedro lo miró de arriba abajo. Harry se sintió algo incómodo – El es Harry, Amigo él es…

- Pedro… - dijo como escupiendo. El joven lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Ah, sí, Harry… – dijo aun sonriendo más, y abrazando a un sorprendido Harry. Luego le dio dos besos uno en cada mejilla – ¡El hermano postizo de Ginny, que al fín te conozco, joder! – y mas abrazos, esta vez el apretón fue mas fuerte. Harry rápidamente se separó.

- Si claro… está bien… mucho gusto… ¿Pedro, así te llamas, no?

- ¡Pues claro hombre!_ –_ dijo lanzando una potente carcajada que a Harry le pareció demasiado exagerada - ¿y dónde está mi preciosa princesa?

- ¿Dónde supones que puedo estar? – dijo alguien saliendo desde el pasillo de la cocina. Si Harry no la hubiera reconocido por su cabellera roja, la habría confundido con un ángel. Vestía un vaporoso vestido de algodón, sin mangas, y unas sandalias blancas de tacón. Su maquillaje era natural, lo que la hacía verse más hermosa, con su radiante cabellera suelta. Cuando salía del pasillo a la sala, fue cuando Ginny lo vio. Y su corazón dio un pequeño salto en su pecho… él había llegado. Suspiró tratando de serenar sus pensamientos. Su nueva pesadilla estaba ahí, mas hermoso que nunca. Demasiado pálido por no tomar sol. Sonrió interiormente, Harry tampoco era un chico de playa. Su piel demasiado blanca, tendía a irritarse sin el potingue apropiado. La poción cremosa que sólo ella sabía prepararle. Ella en cambio, tenía el mismo color de piel que su hermano Ron. – ¡Woah, veo que las sorpresas son múltiples! – se acercó a Harry, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿cómo estás Harry? – preguntó y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos castaños, se posaron en su boca. Esos labios que sabían cómo hacer sentir una mujer deseada. Harry en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar lo cambiada que estaba… y el cambio no podía registrar si era para bien o para mal. Lo único que le hizo sentir una punzada de angustia en el pecho, fue el trato impersonal que ella tuvo con él al momento de saludarlo. Atrás habían quedado los gritos, los abrazos y los momentos de regocijo, que tuvieran entre ambos, cuando se encontraban después de un tiempo. Solo un "cómo estás," sin risas, sin abrazos, sin juegos o chanzas… Se maldijo por la estúpida decisión que le había ocasionado perder a su amiga. Sólo le respondió, murmurando un bien seco.

- ¡Pero niña! – dijo Pedro y la pelirroja volteó la mirada. – ¡Cada día estas más guapa! – y el español se abalanzó para darle un beso, pero Harry instintivamente se puso en medio. Ginny lo miró confundida, Ron más, Pedro lo miró burlonamente – ¡ah, comprendo… Celos de hermano! – rió. Al parecer Ginny le había contado sobre los celos sobreprotectores de su amigo – ¡Tranquilo tío, no voy a robármela! – Harry rojo y confundido se movió.

- ¡Bueno Pedro, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde! – y ya se iban

- ¿Pero te vas, digo no te quedas? Por si no lo notaste, recién llegamos – dijo farfullando – Pensé que querías saber como me fue con Cho – Ginny lo miró riendo.

- Harry, disculpa, pero ya había hecho planes, cuando llegó la nota de la querida Cho. – dijo dándole un beso casto en la mejilla, pero que a Harry le calentó la piel - Pero no te apures, que mañana podemos hablar y tenemos un mes y medio para vernos. ¡Así que hermanito, bienvenido a España!

- ¡Ole! – dijo Pedro e hizo un paso de bailador español, zapateando insistentemente sobre el piso de madera. Harry lo miro sorprendido, y Ginny aplaudía contenta. Luego de unos treinta segundos de zapateo, se fueron riendo y hablando en español. Ron cerró la puerta y una vez cerca de Harry largó una estridente carcajada.

- ¡Ay Harry, si vieras tu cara! – Harry se sentó en el sofá y tomó un trago de cerveza – No es un mal chico, yo también tuve esa reacción, pero una vez que lo conoces…

- ¡Es un perfecto idiota! – dijo Harry – Haciendo esa escenita de zapateo – Ron rió – bueno, en fin, veo que la han pasado estupendamente. – Ron asintió – te veo bronceado… - rieron – Merlín, dime que no estás tomando clasecitas con el amigo de Ginny…

- No, cómo crees…

- Solo basta observar los cambios en Ginny – dijo algo molesto. Ron no se dio cuenta del tono y sonrió.

- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido? Cuando te fuiste de casa no estabas bien de ánimos… y con Cho…

- Ahora estoy mejor – sonrió – y debo decir que arreglamos nuestras diferencias con Cho…

- ¿O sea que volviste a ser el hombre de gris?

- Payaso… – dijo y le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¿Por qué crees que todo es igual?

- Eso no lo se, lo veremos durante las vacaciones. Vamos a la cocina, la cena se está tardando demasiado.- se levantaron

- Lástima que mi compañera de diversión esté demasiado ocupada – Ron lo miró – tu sabes… - y realizó un intento de zapateo, que a Ron se le hizo que Harry parecía estar matando hormigas, por la risa que le salió.

- Eres increíble…

- ¿No doy en la talla de un bailaor de flamenco? - dijo sonriendo.

- Definitivamente das, amigo... - dijo Ron - das pena, amigo… Simplemente dedícate a ser auror.

- ¡Bueno! Quizás con un poco de ensayo… - y los dos riendo, y abrazados, entraron a la cocina abrazados.

* * *

Nota de la autora: si es cortito, pero se deja leer… este fic, lo publiqué por un pedido de una amiga. No es más ni menos que un momento de transición para mí, mientras acomodo las ideas para actualizar mis otras dos historias.

El hecho de que esté Beckham en la selección inglesa delata la fecha del fic… say no more.

Si alguna de las viejitas, leyó este fic anteriormente, se dará cuenta que he sacado algunas cosas, porque realmente, y al igual que Harry bailando, daban pena dejarlas... y otras he agregado, para darle un poco mas de brillo a esto, que remonta lo mismo que barrilete de plomo.

Espero comentarios.

Bien… no me pregunten por las otras historias… ya actualizaré. Creo que el lunes o mañana puedo poner un adelanto con foto incluida en mi muro de Facebook, los que quieran seguirme en twitter con el mismo nickname...

Adeus...


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola! mucho tiempo, pocas excusas… mucho trabajo… ahora vacaciones. Trataré de ponerme al día!

Este capitulo está dedicado completamente para vos, que estas jode y jode con la actualización de este fic! a ver si te ponés con lo tuyo, y dejas a mi creatividad que se exprese en el tiempo y lugar que desee!

Les dejo el capitulo.

**Capítulo 7**

**Día del amigo**

Los días siguientes casi no veían a la pelirroja que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, llegando a altas horas de la noche. Harry había estado divirtiéndose con sus amigos, ya que su novia, contrario a todo pronóstico o deseo de Harry, había adoptado la misma actitud que tuvo semanas atrás en la madriguera… o quizás peor. Total indiferencia. Y el tiempo que Cho tendría para él, en cambio lo consumía yendo a los comercios turísticos de la zona o en la playa tomando sol. Por lo pronto lo único que le preocupaba a la chica, era que su bronceado fuera parejo, y no perder la edición de la revista Cosmopolitan. La frialdad que mostraba de día, al parecer se hacía sentir también de noche pues Harry pasaba hasta tarde viendo televisión en la sala, esperando que su amor se durmiera y lo dejara en paz, lejos de las quejas y reproches que día a día inventaba la muchacha. Si, Harry se quedaba hasta tarde, pero procuraba no estar cuando la pelirroja llegaba, para que ella no supusiera que la estaba vigilando.

Una de esas noches, siendo aun temprano para que ella volviera de una de sus fiestas, Harry se encontraba viendo una película de acción (La caída del halcón negro), cuando lo sorprendió el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Medio distraído por la cantidad de disparos que ensordecían la sala, giró su cabeza una milésima de segundo, solo para ver a Ginny que entraba sigilosamente, con los zapatos de tacón en sus manos, para no despertar a nadie. Harry se sentó rápidamente en el sofá e intentó parecer relajado, pasándose la mano por su alborotado cabello negro. Puso rápidamente los pies sobre la mesa de café, y tomó un sorbo de su lata de gaseosa, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y un poco de gaseosa se coló por un orificio nasal, y casi se ahoga. Ginny pensó que nadie estaba en la sala, que ron podría haberse olvidado el televisor encendido, pero al escuchar la tos, miró hacia el sofá y vio a Harry golpeándose el pecho tratando de tragar la bebida. Suspiró resignada. No podía hacerse la desentendida, y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. Respiró un par de veces y se acercó a su amigo. Harry después del desastroso resultado que obtuvo con la gaseosa, optó por manotear la bolsa de papas fritas y tomando un buen puñado de estas, se llenó la boca. Ginny carraspeó, él la miró y sonrió, mostrando un poco del alimento a medio comer. Ella sonrió ante la imagen, se sentó y tomó un par de papas.

- Hola Harry… - dijo mirando la pantalla.

- Buenas noches… - dijo tranquilo – ¿y esa novedad? – ella lo miró – ¿tan temprano por aquí?

- Bueno, la fiesta no era tan buena como creía… - dijo sonriendo - ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No puedes dormir? – le dijo sonriendo

- No – dijo atorándose nuevamente con el gas de la gaseosa - Es que Cho…

- Ah, no me digas nada… - sonrió burlona - Te corrió otra vez – él sonrió en respuesta – ¿adiviné?

- No, no es eso tontita… – le golpeó el mentón – no es la noche que esperaba…

- Ah… – dijo - ¿Entonces vienes a despabilarte con una de guerra?

- Así es – la miró – tú no tienes que mentir respecto a tu llegada temprano… - ella lo miró sin entender – apuesto a que el bailador español, te pisó el pie en una de sus vueltas… – Ginny le quito la gaseosa y bebió un poco

- ¡qué payaso eres! – chilló fingiendo estar molesta. Harry rió – no es eso… ya te dije que la fiesta no era buena…

- Ah… a pesar de todo el jaleo que has vivido desde que llegaste…

- Es que…- dijo suspirando – creo que tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste en tu vida en Paris… – Él la miró tratando de entenderla – bueno, no todo el tiempo puedes estar de fiesta…- Se quedó mirando la televisión, justo caía el helicóptero – ¿Uy, no hay nada mas lindo? -Tomó el control remoto,

- ¡Hey, yo estaba viendo la película!¡Odiosa! – Ginny rió

- Lo siento – y volvió a ponerla

- Volviendo a Pedro… - dijo Harry, y para sonar indiferente, se sacudió unas migas de papas del regazo - ¿Estas entusiasmada con él?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo sorprendida - ¿entusiasmada? ¿Que es esa expresión? - Rio - ¡Parece que estoy manteniendo una conversación con mi padre!

- Quiero decir si estas interesada en él… si… bueno, si de alguna manera…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo divertida – ¿Estás algo celoso? – Harry se incomodó con la pregunta. ¿Realmente tenía celos de ese estupido bailador de cuarta? ¿Y si los tenia de qué tipo eran, celos de hermano, o de algo mas? – Harry, te hice una pregunta…

- Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga… casi una hermanita…

- No tienes por qué tener celos o pensar que estoy enamorada de Pedro.- suspiró – Realmente creo que para el amor estoy como el puesto de profesor de DCAO.- Harry no entendió – ¡Estoy maldita Harry!

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo serio - ¿Ese idiota te dijo algo malo?

- No, solo le hice un pequeño comentario y me di cuenta de que nunca…

- ¿Qué comentario le hiciste?

- En realidad, le pregunté qué pensaba de la magia y los brujos…

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… solo percibe la magia como el clásico mago con galera, que saca conejos de ella… Copperfield es su ídolo…

- ¿Copperfield, el gay?

- ¡No! - dijo ella- ¿Copperfield Es gay?

- Eso dicen…

- ¿Que significa ser gay?

- Bueno… - se puso rojo – aun eres pequeña para saber de esas cosas…

- Idiota – dijo golpeándole un brazo – lo cierto es que Pedro percibe la magia como un divertimento de muggles, no como un estilo de vida…

- ¡Qué pedazo de id… ignorante! – dijo enojado Harry, y Ginny sonrió.

- Y con lo que respecta a las brujas… todavía creo que está rezando…

- ¿Cómo?

- Las brujas para Pedro, son algo malo, malos espíritus, así que nunca congeniaríamos...

- Muggle idiota… - La abrazó. Ella se dejó. En un instante estaban recostados uno al lado del otro mirando la película.- Te queda bien el tostado en la piel – le dijo susurrando al oído. Ginny se sintió incomoda y se levantó de golpe. – ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir, y creo Harry que tu deberías hacer lo mismo… – le dio un beso en la mejilla y sintió su cara encenderse – buenas noches… hermanito.

- Buenas… buenas noches – solo dijo Harry. Apago la televisión y subió a su cuarto.

Los días comenzaban temprano. Las mujeres (bueno solo dos de ellas), preparaban la canasta que llevarían a la playa. Los hombres el mobiliario. Ron se quejaba porque a pesar de que era una zona de magos, también había muggles y no podían hacer magia. Tenía que llevar todo manualmente. Sillas, reposeras, mesas, toallones y lonas de playa, eran cargados por los muchachos que a veces se quejaban porque a ver de ellos las chicas solo los querían ahí como sus burros de carga. Ellas se reían y los calmaban con sendas copas de zumo helado cuando llegaban al lugar. No había mucha gente, La isla era pequeña y la mayoría de los turistas decidía irse en barcos a Mallorca u otros lugares mas concurridos. Así que la mayoría de las veces podían estar a sus anchas. Estaban contentos, menos Cho que a cada rato se quejaba porque ninguno quería aventurarse e ir a pasar un fin de semana a Ibiza. Claro allí la diversión no tenía condicionamientos, pero los cuatro ex gryffindors no tenían intenciones de pasar un verano alocado. Así que las propuestas de Cho, eran rápidamente rechazadas.

- Solo digo que podríamos saltarnos un poco la rutina – decía Cho ofuscada, cuando los demás se negaban.

- ¿La rutina? – decía Ginny – ¿De qué rutina me hablas Cho?

- Bueno, de estar aquí y hacer siempre lo mismo.- Respondía seria.

- Bueno si hicieras algo en la casa, saltarías la rutina - le contestaba y los muchachos reían. La oriental no movía un dedo, ni para tender la cama. Lo tenía que hacer Harry, ni hablar de otros quehaceres.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, chiquita? – y Ginny bufaba, odiaba que ella le dijera así, y en ese tono tan despectivo. Harry que la conocía perfectamente, antes de que contestara, la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al mar.

- Mira Harry, un día de estos, te quedarás viudo antes de casarte… ¡te lo juro como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley!

- ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Enojándote así, caes en su juego – la tomaba en brazos, e ignorando los chillidos divertidos de la pelirroja, se adentraban al mar riendo – además – la miraba de una manera especial – aun no esta decidido eso de casarme… con Cho. – Ella lo miró sorprendida. Luego levantó un poco de agua con su mano y la tiró en la cara de su amigo.

- ¿oh, saltándote la rutina, Harry? – y él no contestaba, prefería tirarla al agua y reír, escuchando las protestas de la pelirroja.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en la isla española. Harry y Ginny se divertían como en la madriguera, Ron y Hermione, se la pasaban dando un espectáculo, según Ginny repugnante, con besos y abrazos subidos de tono y Cho… bueno había comenzado a leer un libro de Psicoanálisis. Pero tenía la precaución de tener un diccionario para los términos técnicos. Una tarde los cinco se encontraban en la terraza de la casa disfrutando de la caída del sol. Ron y Hermione estaban recostados en una reposera, Ginny y Harry jugando una partida de gobstones y Cho todavía no pasaba de la pagina tres del libro que había empezado a leer cuando llegó. Ginny, mientras jugaba, la miraba de reojo, y luego miraba a Harry. ¡Eran tan distintos! A veces llegaba a verlos como un matrimonio viejo, sin pasión, y no era porque Harry no la tuviera. Esos pensamientos la hacían poner colorada.

- Creo que alguien debería dejar de tomar sol – decía Harry mirándola – ¡puedo ver todas tus pecas, Ginevra!

- ¿Quieres mover tus piezas y dejar de molestarme?

- ey Ginny – le preguntó Hermione – ¿Qué pasó con Pedro? – Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.

- Se fue a Ibiza… necesitaba de un cambio de rutina – Cho bufó. Ginny calló un momento, haciendo trabajar su cabeza y al rato exclamo – ¡Ey, esto de verdad apesta! – los demás la miraron sin comprender su reacción - Digo mírennos, estamos aquí sin ninguna diversión. tengo una idea, hagamos un juego. Aquí se juega al amigo invisible.

- ¿Que es eso? – dijo Ron jugando con un mechón del pelo de su novia.

- Es un juego en el que hay varios trocitos de papel y en cada uno de ellos escribes el nombre de los que participan. Luego los haces un bollito y cada uno de ustedes saca papelito. Al amigo que te toca en suerte, le das un obsequio, pero nadie debe saber quien te lo manda.

- Bueno es fácil, y divertido – la miró y le tocó la pecosa nariz - juguemos – dijo Harry y con su varita hizo aparecer pergamino tinta y pluma.

- ¡Que juego tan infantil – dijo Cho

- Si no quieres, no juegues… nadie te obliga – dijo Ginny, pero la morena aceptó. Harry escribió en los papeles los nombres de cada uno de sus amigos y Ginny los hizo pequeños bollitos. Luego uno a uno fue sacando un papelito. Cuando quedó solo uno para Ginny esta lo sacó entusiasmada. Grande y desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando lo abrió y el nombre de Cho, en una elegante caligrafía se hallaba en él. Harry y los demás sonreían, pero ella no.

- ¿Sucede algo, linda? – Dijo Harry. Entonces ella tuvo que ensayar una sonrisa.

- ¡No, que bueno! – Harry rió – Los regalos deben ser comprados aquí. Tendremos una fecha tope, para el martes. – miró a la novia de su amigo – Pueden ser algo con cariño, algo para comer, o también pueden ser bromas… - A ella se le estaba ocurriendo una idea. – Se dejarán en la mesita de la sala. No hagan trampas...

El martes llegó rápido y con él, las ganas de saber quién le había tocado a cada uno de ellos. Nadie daba una pista, así que todo se develaría esa noche. Una vez terminada la cena, los cinco moradores de la casa se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron expectantes. Coincidentemente era 20 de julio, fecha que se festejaba el día del amigo. Los paquetes tenían diferentes tamaños y colores, y escritos en sendas tarjetas con el nombre de los destinatarios. Todos hicieron magia para que no los descubran por su letra. Luego de un improvisado brindis para festejar por la amistad, se sentaron para develar el misterio.

- ¿Quién abre el primero? – dijo tensó Harry – Yo no quiero…

- Dame, yo voy a entregarlos – Dijo Ginny. Tomó el paquete mas brillante – Este dice Hermione… – La castaña recibió el paquetito, media desilusionada por el tamaño, pero al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra onix, en el centro – miró a su novio – ¡Ron, Gracias, te quiero mucho!

- ¿Cómo sabías que era Ron? – dijeron Ginny y Harry a la vez.

- Bueno, es que él sabía que este anillo me gustaba –le dio un beso y lo abrazó –

- Continuemos… - dijo Ginny poniendo cara de asco – Este es para Ron – El se abalanzó y lo tomó, era un paquete que no decía nada y el contenido menos. La cara de desilusión del pelirrojo no podía ocultarla._-_ ¿qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Ginny. Cho colorada farfulló.

- Es un portarretrato, hecho con caracolas… – _"nada mas impersonal"_, pensó Ginny – ¡Feliz día Ron! – dijo Cho nerviosa.

- Gracias Cho… – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Sigamos… – Harry hizo una nota mental para regalarle a su amigo algo que valiera la pena.

- ¡Bueno, este es para Harry! – Este lo tomó y al abrirlo vio una navaja con todo tipo de instrumentos. Parecida a la suiza pero esta tenía instrumentos mágicos. Solo una persona podía regalarle algo útil.

- Gracias Hermione – dijo y la abrazó.

- ¡Ya, Harry suelta! – dijo Ron y todos rieron.

- Bueno veamos para quien es este… – Harry se tensó. Ginny miró la tarjeta y sonrió. Era su regalo – ¡Wow, es para mi! – y rápidamente lo abrió. Al parecer Harry había tenido la misma idea de Ron, pero se decidió por un relicario. Era una medalla ovalada, no muy grande, que tenía en el centro, un dibujo parecido al símbolo del yin yang. Pero en lugar del tradicional color blanco y negro, este tenía un rubí y una esmeralda. Al abrirlo Ginny encontró una foto de Harry y ella en la playa de un lado, y del otro una inscripción grabada. _"para mi mejor amiga en las buenas y en las malas"_ – ¡Oh, Harry!

- ¡Feliz día del amigo, Gin! – se dieron un abrazo que duro varios segundos – ¿Te gusto?

- ¡Que dices bobo, es fantástico! – y se lo puso.

- Vaya Harry, es precioso – dijo Hermione. Cho carraspeó, entonces se dieron cuenta que faltaba un regalo. Ginny se puso roja, y sin más le entregó el último paquete.

- ¿Qué será? – dijo Cho, a quien le encantaban los regalos. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa a la seriedad y por último a la rabia incontenible. Blandió un libro, mirando a la pelirroja – Tu maldita zorra estúpida, quien te crees que eres…

- Cho – dijo Harry y atajó a su novia que ya se le tiraba encima a Ginny – cálmate, ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Sucede que estoy harta que esta infeliz, mocosa este mofándose de mí! – le tiró el libro por la cara. Harry lo alcanzó y lo miro. Era un ejemplar infantil, cuyo titulo era _**"mamita enséñame a leer"**_ Harry pudo contener con mucho sacrificio las ganas de reír. Hermione y Ron lo miraron y él les mostró la tapa. Estos también hacían grandes esfuerzos – ¿Por quién me tomas idiota?

- Te dije que se aceptaban bromas, pero parece que…

- ¿Que no entiendo? - chilló rabiosa - Te la pasas en medio de Harry y mío, y siempre me tratas de ignorante, pero eso se acabó, no dejaré que me tomes por estupida!

- Si no sabes aceptar una broma eres mas estupida de lo que pensé – dijo tranquila Ginny – ¡Y ESO DE QUE ESTOY METIDA ENTRE HARRY Y TU ES UNA MENTIRA!

- Si, y entonces por que no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas a Harry en paz, siempre estás revoloteando a su alrededor y buscando la excusa que sea para que él se aleje de mí y se divierta contigo. – Ginny se puso de pie, a punto de golpearla – Sabes, no te conozco, pero de solo verte me recuerdas a una buscona…

- ¿BUSCONA, YO? – dijo Ginny a punto de explotar.

- Cho, que dices – preguntaba Harry rojo. Ginny estaba más roja de la furia.

- ¿BUSCONA YO? – chilló otra vez. - ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE SI TU ESTUVIERAS HACIÉNDOTE CARGO DE LO QUE TE TOCA, YO NO "ANDARÍA" DIVIRTIENDOME CON HARRY!

- Jugar al amigo invisible… - farfulló chasqueando la lengua.

- SI, TIENES RAZÓN, DEBERÍAS ACEPTAR MI REGALO Y APRENDER A LEER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ASÍ APRENDES LO QUE EN HOGWARTS NO HICISTE POR ANDAR CO…

- ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, MUCHACHA INFELIZ!

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ME METERÉ EN LA VIDA DE MI AMIGO! ASUME TU RESPONSABILIDAD Y TRÁTALO COMO LO QUE ES, TU NOVIO, Y A MI DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Ginny salió hecha una furia para su cuarto. Cho hizo lo mismo. Harry se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía hablar con Ginny? ¿O quizás tendría que ver primero a Cho? Ron lo sacó de los pensamientos. Había escuchado a su amigo reírse a más no poder.

- ¡Esa Ginny me mata! – y se sentaba en el sillón.

- Si, pero creo que esta vez se pasó – dijo Harry, tratando de parecer algo molesto, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Tanto que comenzó a reír con su amigo.

- No la culpo – dijo Hermione. Los dos la miraron – Ellas no son amigas, ¿porque le iba a regalar algo con sentimiento? Mira lo que tú le regalaste Harry…

- ¿Qué? – trago saliva – No fue nada especial… es solo un detalle, que…

- Creo que Cho entendió todo al revés por lo que dijo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ron

- Bueno el símbolo significa equilibrio, y eso quiere decir que Ginny y tu forman el equilibrio…, es decir el yin es la mujer el yang el hombre, son opuestos que se complementan – dijo ella con aires de educadora y esperando la felicitación de su novio, pero Ron solo torció la boca.

- ¡Yo no tuve intención de decir que Ginny es mi equilibrio! ¡solo lo vi y me gusto! – dijo Harry confundido – Mejor me voy a ver a Cho – Se levantó – No sé ustedes, pero yo deseo tener una buena noche – Y subió la escalera. Pensando en lo que dijo Hermione. Cuando vio el relicario, pensó que era bonito, pero al vendedor decirle el significado, se dio cuenta que era lo que buscaba. Decirle a Ginny sin palabras que ella con su amistad lo calmaba. ¿pero era eso realmente lo que quería decirle? Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, Cho estaba leyendo el libro de Psicoanálisis – ¡Cho! – dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar el animo de la chica. Cuando se arrimó a darle un beso, esta lo rechazó.

- Déjame Harry estoy ocupada, ¿no ves que quiero leer? – Harry se separó y fue al baño. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha. Cuando salió, Cho ya estaba acostada y con la luz apagada. Harry se acostó y la abrazó, pero ella se separó y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. Sin ganas de pelear, y esperando que en la mañana a su novia se le pasara el enojo, Harry se durmió. Al rato lo despertó el sollozo constante de su acompañante. Levantó la vista y vio que era la una de la madrugada

- ¿Cho, que sucede? – dijo preocupado

- Nada, déjame tranquila – dijo sollozando.

- Pero cariño, no estés así, solo fue una broma -Cho lo miro con rabia.

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Harry! – Este se sentó en la cama sin comprender.

- ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que dije? mira la hora que es, tengo sueño, Cho – Dijo ofuscado Harry

- Siempre estas del lado de esa mocosa, defendiéndola. Si tanto te gusta su compañía, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir con ella, eh?

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mujer? – Harry levantó su varita y conjuro un hechizo silenciador.

- Me hizo pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo, y tú todavía la defiendes, ¿cuando vas a ponerte de mi lado Harry?

- Yo estoy contigo, por qué no tratas de serenarte, estas haciendo una tempestad de un vaso de agua… y de paso haciendo el ridículo.

- Si, la colérica Cho haciendo un berrinche, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

- Mira será mejor que vayamos a dormir…

- ¿No voy a dormir contigo, Harry!

- Qué quieres decir…

- Sal de la cama y vete – dijo determinada la mujer

- No pasaré la mayor vergüenza de mi vida… por un discusión sin sentido Cho! No voy a dormir en el sofá de la sala y que mis amigos…

- La mayor vergüenza la pasas dando esos espectáculos con esa insípida niña…

- ¿Que tratas de decir?– dijo levantándose de la cama –

- Que de lejos se te nota…

- ¡Retráctate Cho! – dijo ya cansado - ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? voy a terminar creyendo que Ginny tiene razón, eres una idiota.

- ¡Harry! – dijo enojada – le regalas tremenda joya y no quieres que piense, que…

- ¡Es mi amiga! – dijo ofuscado - Ella me regalo el crucifijo…

- Que no te sacas, aunque a mí no me guste.

- No te pido que cambies esa actitud de mierda que tienes frente a mis amigos, tu no me pidas que deje a los que quiero.- Y sin decir más salió del cuarto, dejando a una furiosa oriental en la cama. Bajó las escaleras como el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania. Estaba que echaba humo por la boca. Retumbaba su voz diciéndole _"de lejos se te nota…" _Se preguntaba qué podría notársele. _"Ginny es mi mejor amiga y fue una simple atención" "pero a Ron no le regalaste nada, ni a Hermione" "Bueno lo haré mañana"_. De pronto vio que el televisor de la sala estaba encendido, pero no se veía a nadie sentado. - ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó acercándose sigilosamente, cuando la larga cabellera rojiza se levantó y lo miró sorprendida – ¿Ginny, que haces levantada a esta hora?

¿Qué hago yo? – dijo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos castaños abiertos - ¡Mejor pregúntate que haces tu, levantado a esta hora!

* * *

Nota de la autora: gracias por aguantar y tener paciencia.

Comentarios? Tomatazos, ya saben dónde dar click.

Para cita y LQNF, esperen ya llegan!

Adeus


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola! Realmente no me había acordado de este fic! Con tantas cosas en la cabeza… lo lamento. Aquí se los dejo. No es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer.**

**Otra vez le dedico este fic a la yegua menor… es la única que me molesta por diferentes vías para que lo actualice.**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

**Capítulo 8**

**Volviendo a equivocarnos**

Ginny, después de la "linda fiesta del día del amigo," estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala viendo una película. Había tratado de dormir, cuando se encerró en su habitación, pero todo lo vivido esa noche la mantenía insomne… No podía dormir a causa de la rabia que aún le duraba. Así que esperó el tiempo suficiente para que todos en la casa se fueran a dormir, y silenciosamente salió de su cuarto para tratar de entretenerse en la sala. Y ahora estaba aquí, viendo una película que no le interesaba en lo absoluto y tratando de entender a la novia de su mejor amigo. Cho era una reina del drama, pensaba, aunque no por eso se culpaba por haberle hecho esa broma tan pesada. La había tratado de ignorante. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que ella pensara que quería separarla de Harry. Cuando eso nunca pasaría.

Los pasos pesados y apresurados en la escalera, le dieron la pauta a Ginny que uno de los habitantes de la casa, para su desgracia, estaba despierto y se dirigía a la sala. Rápidamente se levantó lo suficiente para averiguar de quien se trataba. Al llegar a la planta baja, la figura en la oscuridad murmuró algo, y Ginny cerró los ojos, volviendo a su posición anterior. Maldición, al escuchar su voz logró que su cuerpo se tensara. Trató de permanecer callada, para que su presencia pasara desapercibida, pero Harry era auror, y el ver al aparato muggle encendido, la curiosidad lo llamaría. Tal como esperaba, vio que el muchacho se dirigía a donde ella estaba, Así que Ginny respirando profundamente para tratar de serenarse, optó por levantar la cabeza y dejarse ver.

Harry la miró entre confundido y exasperado. Si bajaba Cho a buscarlo y lo veía con Ginny, la cosa se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba. Por el contrario si se alejaba de su amiga, la perdería para siempre, y sería un muñequito en manos de Cho. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que la razón dejó que el cuerpo mandara esta vez. Caminó lentamente y se sentó lo más lejos posible de la chica. Ella lo miró extrañada. El estar lejos el uno del otro los incomodaba, pero por el momento funcionaba. Harry miró hacia la televisión. Estaban pasando una película exasperantemente romántico, Titanic. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente antes de hablar, pero fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.

- Harry, realmente si te cause una molestia con Cho… - suspiró – en verdad, no pensé que se la fuera a tomar tan…

- No te apures, a Cho cualquier cosa le cae al dedillo para enojarse conmigo. – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Pero esta vez creo que se me fue la mano con la broma… - dio ella. Él la miró y la vió morderse el labio inferior. Quiso reír a carcajadas. La muy traviesa no se arrepentía de nada.

- Bueno eso es cierto… - apenas pudo responder.

- Pero además – se llevó la mano al cuello y se sacó el relicario devolviéndoselo. Harry la miró sin comprender- Creo que lo que más la desquició fue… No le gustó que me dieras esto. Toma, no lo quiero si te causa demasiado problemas con tu novia.- Harry se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de la chica.

- Mira Gin… – a pesar de las protestas de la chica, él volvió a colocarle el relicario en su cuello – No voy a aceptar que me lo devuelvas, señorita. Si te lo regalé es porque realmente te lo mereces… porque eres mi mejor amiga.- Tardó un poco en asegurar el broche - Compartimos muchas cosas, eres mi confidente, en ti encuentro la paz y el consejo que me ayuda, por eso no creo que devolverlo sea lo indicado. Y aun devolviéndomelo, siempre seguiré pensando que eres mi mejor amiga...

- Harry, pero…

- Nada de peros… – le dio un golpecito en el hombro – y olvidemos esto. Cho estaba buscando una excusa para enojarse y botarme de la cama y lo logró. Ahora hablemos de cosas menos molestas.

- Si tu lo dices… – miró a la pantalla, en la película Leonardo Di caprio y Kate Winslet, tenia una escena amorosa en un automóvil. Ginny se tensó, e instintivamente cambio el canal a uno de música.

- ¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones?

- Súper bien, mi cuarto es muy bonito, y además está alejado de todos.

- Eso a veces es bueno… – dijo Harry sonriendo

- Sobre todo si no quieres escuchar ruidos molestos – Ginny rio – Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Si, te entiendo, pero déjame decirte que yo si duermo en el piso superior y en cuanto a Hermione y Ron se refieren, o no hacen nada de ruido o hacen muy bien el hechizo silenciador…

- ¿Y tu? – dijo Ginny y se puso roja. Él la miró. – ¿digo tienes noches plagadas de pasión? Cho es tan …

- ¿Quieres saber si grita o algo así? – dijo sonriendo – eres una pervertida…

- No… yo… - balbuceó toda colorada – quería saber si la pasas bien… - el la miró burlonamente – digo, si las vacaciones son las esperadas…

- Mentirosa… - dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo – tu quieres saber si soy tan pasional como para contagiar mi entusiasmo a cho… y si eso se traduce en gritos de pasíon desenfrenada…

- Nada que ver! – dijo molesta. Él no pudo resistir y comenzó a reír.

- Si, lo hace… - Ginny frunció las cejas como no entendiendo – gritar… y a veces me exaspera. Otras creo que finge…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno uno sabe cuando realmente sienten…

- ¡Si, seguro! – dijo Ginny incrédula – los hombres nunca saben cuando una puede fingir… - rió

- Tu no finges… - Ginny se puso roja – y definitivamente no gritas… - y luego agregó para ponerla más nerviosa – lo cual creo a mi modesto entender que es algo bueno… muy bueno.

- Harry, no creo que sea conveniente…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo - Estamos hablando de sexo, ¿tienes alguna vergüenza?

- No, pero…

- ¿No te gusta que te digan como eres?

- No se, realmente… - Harry comenzó a correrse hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ella tragó saliva y maldijo a su corazón que comenzó a palpitar furiosamente.

- ¿A qué le temes? – dijo tratando de tomar un rizo rojizo entre sus dedos. Ginny movió la cabeza para evitarlo. El no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Yo, no le temo a casi nada – dijo dando un respingo, al sentir a Harry tan cerca.

- Bueno entonces déjame decirte cómo eres… –acercó su boca a su oreja y soplo un mechón. Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde ese punto hasta los dedos del pie. – Tienes una manera de vivir el sexo que no he visto en otra mujer. La manera en que hablas, cuando estás excitada…- es casi un susurro al oído que …

- Harry tengo sueño, me voy a dormir… - se levantó, él hizo lo mismo dándole un beso casto en sus mejillas – buenas… noches…

- Igual para ti. – dijo un tanto exasperado - Yo tendré que dormir aquí – Ginny casi corrió a su cuarto. Y de un golpe cerró la puerta, y apoyó su espalda sobre la misma. La conversación había tomado un rumbo que no esperaba, que no quería, solo había hecho un estúpido comentario, ¿por qué Harry tuvo que decir lo que dijo sobre ella y su manera de…? ¿Susurros de placer? ¡Si, como no! Nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo. Pero aun así, esas palabras habían calentado algo que creía frío y olvidado… su deseo, y más precisamente su deseo hacia su mejor amigo. Lo bien que había hecho huyendo como una cobarde. _"bien Ginny soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla…"_ pensaba Ginny tratando de serenarse. Las palabras de Harry, más el gesto de acercarse peligrosamente la habían excitado. Se maldijo por sentir esa soledad que la empujaba a la irracionalidad. Y maldijo a Harry por pelearse con Cho. Unos golpes en la puerta la dejaron helada. Se enderezó nerviosa, dio vuelta hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y vio los ojos verdes encendidos de Harry.

- Harry, yo ya me iba a dormir… - trató de excusarse. Él, decidido entró en la habitación, mirando para todas las paredes, y poniendo más atención en la cama.

- Si, yo quería disculparme por lo que dije en la sala… – y la miró a los ojos, ¿no quería disculparse, o si? – yo… - suspiró – yo creo que fui un asno… - la miró – cero sutilezas…

- Está bien, no hay problema – dijo ella aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dándole a entender que lo quería fuera. pero lo siguiente que hizo Harry le hizo entender que si los habría. La tomó por la cintura y con una mano en la nuca la besó frenéticamente. Ginny al principio se quedó estática, no sabiendo qué hacer. Instantes después se dejaba llevar por la arrolladora pasión del muchacho de los ojos verdes.

La mañana siguiente fue como la pasada en la madriguera, culpa, remordimiento, dolor. Se sentía tremendamente infeliz por haber caído preso de sus instintos. De esos que lo obligaban a caer en los brazos de Ginny, cuando se sentía desvalido y vulnerable. Casi siempre después de una pelea con Cho. No supo a que hora salió del cuarto, solo tuvo noción de ser, cuando Ron lo sacudió de su sueño en el sofá de la sala, y ya el sol estaba a pleno. El pelirrojo lo miró con pena.

- ¿No me digas que dormiste aquí? – Harry asintió. Pero volvía a sentir la voz interior que decía _"maldito traidor"_.- Vamos a la cocina, Hermione hizo el desayuno…

- ¿Y Cho? – Ron se encogió de hombros

- Salió a la playa temprano…

- Y… ¿Ginny? – Temía preguntar por ella. La noche con la pelirroja había sido demasiado agitada. Algo en su cochina conciencia le decía que había hecho bien en acostarse con ella, simplemente Porque lo deseaba. Y disfrutaba cada centímetro de su piel, y el momento sublime de entrar en su cuerpo y permanecer allí, y gozar… y hacerla suya. Merlín estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y por sobre todas las cosas estaba perdiendo a su amiga, para encontrar una amante.

- Ah, Ella también se fue a la playa, bien temprano… - Se dirigieron a la cocina. Harry sólo tomó café, y sin más fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha. Más allá de todo lo bueno que era hacer el amor con Ginny, en algún punto se sentía sucio, por la noche pasada, pero caía en la tentación de recordar lo vivido. Había llegado a la habitación de Ginny para disculparse por lo idiota de su comentario, pero al verla tan angelical, tan preciosa y agitada, lo había asaltado el deseo irrefrenable de poseerla, y sin un dejo de razón, lo había hecho no solo una, sino tres veces, porque estaba absolutamente convencido que con una vez no alcanzaría saciar toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Y tenía razón. Aun ahora sentía ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo al pensar en Ginny. Maldita sea, se estaba volviendo adictivo desearla. Había tenido sexo con su mejor amiga otra vez, y luego atraído por el imán de su cuerpo, se había quedado a dormir abrazado a ella hasta la madrugada, cuando comprendió la gravedad de sus actos se alejo de allí. Luego de la ducha reparadora, se decidió a hablar con Ginny sobre su nuevo "incidente". Por lo que una vez vestido, se encaminó hacia la playa. Sabía dónde podría encontrarla, conocía el lugar favorito que la joven tratando de escapar de Cho y estar tranquila, había encontrado en esas vacaciones. No se había equivocado. Ella estaba allí, sentada sobre una lona de playa, en la arena, disfrutando de un día radiante. Se sentó a su lado sin mirarla. Ella volteó a verlo.

- Harry… yo… - dijo ella algo aturdida. Estaba nerviosa, observó Harry. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos se apretaron en un puño aferrando la arena. Y se sintió una mierda por hacerla sentir así.

- Déjame hablar a mí, ¿si? – dijo aun sin mirarla – Cometí una segunda estupidez, Gin –

- La cometimos… - dijo suspirando. A pesar de decir esas palabras, ella se sintió un tanto desilusionada… Que Harry dijera "cometí un error," le dolía en el alma… porque esas palabras solo eran la traducción de algo más doloroso: "lo de anoche para mí, no significó nada…"

- Bueno, es verdad. – dijo él acomodándose los anteojos - Pero esta vez no se por qué fue…

- Por lo mismo, Harry – Él la miro – lo mismo de siempre – ella abrió la mano y la levantó dejando escurrir la arena entre sus dedos - Tu enésima pelea con Cho y mi enésima sensación de soledad…

- Si pero esta vez yo te busque, no fue como la otra vez… Esta vez fue mi culpa.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Porque yo fui a tu cuarto con la intención de acostarme contigo… yo disfracé mi intención con un tonto pedido de disculpas – la miró pero en el fondo… mi cuerpo solo quería una cosa… tener sexo, y tú eras…

- Harry, yo…

- Pero lo sabes… - resopló - después de hacerlo me arrepentí, por eso te juro, Gin que – le tomó la mano y ella lo miró nerviosa – te juro que no volverá a pasar.- le besó los nudillos y ella sintió recorrer la misma electricidad que sintió anoche en la sala - No quiero perderte amiga, por otra estupidez como la de anoche.- Ginny estaba confundida. No podía decirle lo que sentía… Porque él la buscaba para saciar su necesidad de sexo, y ella se dejaba seducir, simplemente porque lo amaba. Esa misma mañana al despertarse y encontrarse sola en su cama, despertó a la realidad, que su mejor amigo, aquel con el que jugara y se divirtiera desde hace años, se había convertido en el amor de su vida… Lo cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. "Ay_ Harry, si pudiera te diría que te quiero, pero no como un amigo…"_ - ¿Que dices Gin?

- Creo que nuestra amistad no se ha visto afectada antes, y mucho menos ahora, Harry. Por mi… no habrá problemas.

- Gracias – se levantó – y ahora debo arreglar las cosas con Cho. La quiero demasiado y no deseo perderla, por un tonto libro y un malentendido – y se marchó rápidamente a tiempo, para no ver a Ginny derramar lágrimas de dolor. Él nunca la tomaría en serio, nunca la vería como una mujer.

Desde ese día, cada vez que se encontraban trataban de hacerlo con alguien más alrededor. Si no estaba Ron era Hermione, y Ginny cuando Harry se encontraba con Cho, trataba lo menos posible de permanecer en la misma habitación. Harry se desvivía por su novia, aunque a veces lanzaba miradas furtivas a Ginny, mientras esta se divertía con su hermano y Hermione. Harry los envidiaba, quería divertirse con ellos pero debía hacer las cosas bien, porque estaba convencido de querer a su novia, más que la amistad de Ginny.

Después del cumpleaños de Harry que fue celebrado a lo grande, apareció por la casa Pedro, con una carga de regalos para Ginny. Un abanico de carey, unas castañuelas, que aprendió a utilizar rápidamente, pero mal. Y una mantilla, que le dijo que usaban las mujeres al salir de misa. El pueblo español era muy católico. Luego la invitó a un restaurante a cenar, y mientras la esperaba, se quedó en la sala con Harry y Ron. El muchacho de ojos verdes miraba fijamente al ocasional amigo de Ginny, mientras charlaba con Ron. Pedro se sintió nervioso, y le devolvió la mirada. Harry cambio rápidamente y comento algo que decía Ron. Pedro sonrió.

- Tienes razón Ron… – decía tosiendo – ¿y tu qué opinas Pedro?

- ¡El fútbol es deporte de machos, pero me encanta verlo! – dijo en un tono demasiado entusiasta.- ¿Te gusta el fútbol Harry?

- Mas o menos, tengo predilección por otros deportes… – Dijo pensando en el Quidditch – Pero cuando la ocasión lo amerita, veo algo.

- ¿Ah! Escuchen, tengo una invitación que hacerles… – dijo mirando para todos lados – pero es solo para hombres. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero – y guiñó el ojo. Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Te refieres a una fiesta donde no debemos llevar mujeres?

- Exacto, mi querido amigo. Las mujeres están prohibidas – sonrió Pedro –

- Pero una fiesta no es divertida sin mujeres… - dijo ron.

- Pero la diversión estará en la fiesta… - terció Pedro – No te podrás aburrir allí… es un festejo algo "ecléctico.

- Bueno, entonces anótanos en esa – dijo un Ron efusivo

- Pero tenemos novias Ron… – dijo Harry un tanto nervioso

- No les hará daño si no se enteran… – Dijo su amigo decidido – aparte no vamos a actuar, solo a mirar – Pedro aplaudió, contento. Les dio una tarjeta con la dirección. En eso llegó Ginny, y vio lo que el español le entregaba a Ron.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es una invitación para…- Pedro iba a decir todo pero Ron lo interrumpió

- Para una… una… - y su intervención fue en vano porque no se le ocurrió nada. Ginny, que había aprobado legilimens con honores en Hogwarts, leyó la mente de su hermano y sonrió. Harry terminó la excusa.

- Para una partida de Póquer… - Ginny lo miró y él se puso rojo, nunca le había dicho una mentira, pero según Harry ella estaba sonriendo por lo que significaba que había creído la mentira – si, y es solo para hombres…

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo será?

- Mañana en la noche, guapa – dijo pedro tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso. Harry a pesar de su decisión no vio con buenos ojos la actitud del joven. Merlín quería separarlos a los golpes.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – fue Ron, el que hablo

- Bueno si ustedes van a tener una salida solo de chicos, entonces Hermione y yo – miró a Harry – y si quiere Cho, podríamos salir a divertirnos solas. Y quien te dice fuéramos a esos clubes de solo para mujeres a ver unos cuerpos que valgan la pena…- Harry se ofuscó con el comentario.

- ¿Y que tiene mi cuerpo que no valga la pena? – preguntó, y Ginny se sonrojó. Ron lo miró sorprendido, y Pedro sonrió.

- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? – contestó Ginny – Pregúntaselo a tu novia. Vamos Pedro. Adiós a los dos, no me esperen despiertos, ¿si? – les tiró un beso de lejos con la mano y salio del brazo de su acompañante.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir a esa fiesta Ron… – dijo Harry aun molesto por el comentario de Ginny. _"cuerpo que valga la pena, ja como si no disfrutaras del mío" _

- ¿Qué pasa Harry, te da miedo que tu noviecita se entere? – le dio un golpe en el hombro – ¡Auch! Yo creo que a ti te ha dolido lo que dijo Ginny…

- No digas tonterías – dijo al fin – Lo que me molestaría es que fueran a esos clubes, ¿tu sabes lo que pueden ver?

- No…

- Bueno hombres en muy poca ropa, casi escasa, bailándoles de una manera muy sugestiva… - dijo sonriendo – en algunos clubes buscan a las chicas las sientan en una silla y ellos, los strippers, les bailan ahí, frente a ella, meneando sus pollas, en su cara… - Ron se puso rojo – Y… en otros casos las tienen tan grande que golpean la cara de la chica con

- ¡Ah, no!

- Imagina a Hermione en esa silla… - dijo él siguiendo la burla – con un tremendo…

- Eso no va a ser así, le diré a Hermione que no salga de aquí – Harry rió.

- Como si fuera a hacerte caso, Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano en la mañana, y como siempre preparó el desayuno. Al poco rato una adormilada Ginny apareció por la puerta algo demacrada. Hermione la saludó y esta hizo un esbozo de saludo para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar el jugo de naranja. Tomó la botella y se sirvió un vaso. Se sentó en la mesa donde su amiga le alcanzó un plato con salchichas, huevos y una humeante taza de café, e inmediatamente después se sentó con su desayuno al lado de la pelirroja. Todavía no había señales de los otros moradores de la casa por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche, Ginny? – dijo Hermione, tomando una tostada y untándola en la mantequilla.

- Creo que me pase con las copas… – dijo bebiendo jugo – Tengo una sed que me muero.

- ¿Muchos besos Ginevra? – La otra chica rió

- El día que Pedro se decida y me bese, le haré un monumento – Rieron las dos – creo que no soy su tipo. ¿Y tu amiga, que tal pasaste la noche? – le guiñó un ojo. Hermione tenía unas oscuras ojeras, señal que no había pasado una noche tranquila.

- Bueno, solo voy a decirte que tu hermano es… un animal salvaje, nunca antes había hecho… bueno…- Ginny se tapó los oídos.

- Demasiada información Hermione – su amiga rió – Pero me alegro por ti. Dijo – pero yo que tu ando con cuidado – Hermione dejó el jugo en la mesa - Quizás Ron estaba lavando sus culpas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ginny se levantó y miró hacia la sala. No había señales de que alguien bajara del piso superior, pero para hablar más tranquilas cerró la puerta. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y empezó a hablar susurrando.

- Bueno, solo te voy a decir que esta noche, Harry y Ron dirán que tienen una partida de póquer, cosa que Merlín sabe que es...

- Es un juego muggle con cartas, donde habitualmente la gente apuesta dinero…

- Bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante aquí es que eso no es verdad – la castaña dio un respingo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ron va a mentirme?

- Tú sabes lo curioso que es Ron, Hermione. Pedro le dijo que los invitaba a una fiesta solo para hombres… - Hermione se quedó callada, pensando vaya a saber qué. Al rato abrió los ojos como una desquiciada, y respiró fuertemente por la nariz, levantándose rápidamente y dando un golpe de puño en la mesa.

- ¡Voy a matar a Ronald Weasley!- y tuvo la intención de subir y desollarlo vivo, pero la mano de Ginny la hizo sentar.

- Nada de eso, Hermy – esta la miró aun con la respiración alterada – no vas a quitarme la diversión antes de tiempo…

- Tú no tienes nada que perder…

- ¡Y tú tampoco! – tomó un poco de café – El sólo está curioso, y Harry también. Lo que no se, es a qué clase de fiesta irán.

- Deberíamos averiguarlo… – dijo Hermione, poniendo en funcionamiento su maquina cerebral – qué clase de fiesta puede ser solo para hombres – y después dijo más furiosa – ¡Claro! ¡Esas fiestas donde contratan mujeres de vida fácil! ¡Aghhh voy a matarlo ahora mismo!

- Espera – dijo Ginny - ¡eso no lo sabremos hasta que no vayamos a esa fiesta!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos sin ser vistas Ginny? – dijo Hermione y luego sonrió – ¡Claro! ¡La capa de invisibilidad de Harry!

- Si, fue mi primera opción debo decírtelo – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – Pero luego recordé que no por nada hemos sido las "premio anual" Hermy. – Hermione pareció entender.

- Tu dices… y así no tendremos que escondernos… ¡Eres una genia Ginny! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno solo tenemos que arreglar lo de la ropa – se puso seria

- Iremos ahorita mismo… – dijo Hermione aplaudiendo – Nada me quitará las ganas de darle una paliza a Ron si llega a hacer algo…

- Tranquila Herms – dijo Ginny palmeándole la espalda – Allí estaremos, para que eso no ocurra. Les vamos a arruinar la fiesta a esos dos – y rieron maliciosamente, y tan fuerte que sorprendieron a dos jóvenes que entraban a la cocina extrañados por el tono de la risa.

- Buenos días, ¿y qué es lo tan divertido? – dijo Ron acercándose a su novia y dándole un corto beso en los labios

- Nada Amor – dijo esta y mirando a su cómplice – un chiste que me contó Ginny.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Okay, no fue la gran cosa, pero entiendan que es la prehistoria comparada con lo que escribo ahora (que tampoco es la gran cosa). Comentarios, o cualquier cosa, ya saben cómo hacer… tampoco es que tena que estarles enseñando!

Ah, y para aquellas que utilizan el review para recordarme que actualice Cita a ciegas, no se preocupen… esta semana habrá novedades…

Saludos


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola! Todo el capitulo y me atrevo a decir que la historia completa está enteramente dedicada a Natu bullanguera, cuerda Paz, o whatever… y a mi adorada Paloma, saludos desde la soleada Córdoba Argentina. Espero que Madrid esté igual de bonita… ya nos encontraremos en Whatsapp.

Aquí el capitulo…

Capítulo 9

No todo es lo que parece

Después de ir al centro de la isla de compras, las muchachas siguieron disfrutando del día como lo hacían siempre, para no levantar sospechas. Ron era el más nervioso, pues a medida que pasaban las horas se acercaba el momento en que por primera vez iba a mentirle a Hermione. Ya había dado el primer paso, diciéndole sobre la "partida de póquer y que solo era para hombres" y para su sorpresa y alegría, Hermione no le reprochó, y ensayó un buen discurso sobre que, el hacer cosas por separado alimentaría la relación. Lo que Ron nunca sabría era que ella sabía todo y que iría a esa "partida".

Harry no tenía problemas. Con su novia siempre hacía cosas por separado, y decirle sobre su salida de hombres, a Cho no le pareció gran cosa. Solo le molestaba las risitas que echaba Ginny a sus espaldas, pero no le daba razón de ser. Ella siempre se andaba riendo de cualquier cosa.

Pasaron la mañana y parte de la siesta en la playa, disfrutando de un cálido día de verano, charlando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Cho al andar descalza pisó algo y se lastimó.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me lastime mi piecito! – decía Cho

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, cariño? – Harry se acercó a su novia – ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo preocupado

- No, solo es un rasguño – le contestó su novia, con cara de sufrimiento. Ginny torcía los ojos malhumorada por la exageración de la chica.

- Déjame verlo… – Harry la sentaba en la reposera y le examinaba el pie – es verdad, solo es un raspón con una piedra. – le acariciaba suavemente el pie.

- ¿Y por eso haces tanto escándalo? – dijo Ginny. Harry la miró.

- ¡Bueno Ginevra! – su tono ofuscado sorprendió a todos, nunca le había hablado así. – Como se nota que no eres tú la herida. Ya querría verte a ti en una situación así.

- Vamos Harry… – se levantó, mirándolo con rencor – ¿tu crees que lloraría, si una minúscula piedrita me raspa el pie? – Él se puso de pie, y le hizo frente. Ella no retrocedió. Los demás estaban con la boca abierta. Era la primera pelea que Harry y Ginny tenían luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el bosque prohibido, sobre quien iría al ministerio, hace años – Como si no supieras lo que he vivido, y he tenido que padecer por ser tu amiga.

- ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ QUE LO FUERAS! – le gritó, arqueando las cejas. Ginny lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry relajó el semblante y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que dijo – Ginny… yo….

- Tienes razón… – se dio vuelta y empezó a recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en su bolso de playa – Yo… tengo que irme.

- Ginny disculpa, no sabía lo que decía, yo…

- No te apures Harry – lo miró inexpresiva. A Harry esa mirada le dolió en el alma – yo… tengo cosas que hacer… - y se marchó. Harry se quedó parado sin decir nada. Solo miraba la delgada silueta de Ginny que se perdía camino a la casa. Después miraba a su novia que seguía haciendo escándalo. Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin poder creer. Harry sin darse cuenta, tiró un par de cosas, como lo hacia en casa de los Dursley cuando realmente se enfadaba, pateó la arena ensuciando la canasta de la comida, que para alivio de Ron ya estaba vacía. y se sentó en la lona. No habló más. Permaneció en silencio, sin participar de las conversaciones del grupo, durante el resto de la jornada, pensando en lo idiota que había sido en hablarle de esa manera. Que idiota había sido. Claro que ella no iba a hacer semejante aspaviento por una tonta piedra. ¿acaso ella, que había sido poseída por Voldemort cuando apenas tenía once años, iba a chillar como un cerdo por un simple raspón? ¿Cómo no iba a tener heridas peores que un simple raspón, cuando ella había sido parte del grupo que se enfrento a los mortifagos en el ministerio a los 14, si ella lo había acompañado y recibido una maldición cruciatus, que iba para él, cuando derrotaron a Voldemort? ¡y solo tenía dieciséis años!

- Harry… – la voz de Hermione sonaba entre pena y reproche – Me voy a la casa. - Harry solo asintió. Ron la miró y se encogió de hombros. Hermione vio a Cho – ¿Quieres venir Cho? Tengo un desinfectante muggle que es muy efectivo – la muchacha aceptó y se fue rengueando ayudada por Hermione.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo – ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? – suspiró – soy tremendo asno… no puedo creer le grité y le dije… - lo miró – realmente ella debe creer que soy un…

- Ya Harry, no te lamentes, quizás tú…

- Creo que tengo… no, debo disculparme con ella.- Trató de levantarse

- No Harry… – Ron le tomó del brazo – será mejor que dejes pasar esto, y háblalo por la mañana con Ginny. Conociéndola estará destrozando la casa de la rabia – sonrieron – Lo de esta noche podemos dejarlo, si no te sientes bien… – Harry lo miró. En realidad aceptó ir a esa estúpida fiesta únicamente por su amigo, por Ron. Y ahora no tenía ni ganas de hablar de ella, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de Ron, que nunca había ido a una fiesta muggle, lo hizo cambiar de idea.

- No, Ron. Creo que me hará bien despejarme un rato. – Miró la hora en su reloj – Y será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos, no sea que lleguemos tarde.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la casa, dejó a Cho en su cuarto y fue a ver a su amiga. Tocó la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una sonriente Ginny abriéndole la puerta. La castaña muchacha había pensado que su amiga estaría en un mar de lágrimas por lo que Harry le dijo, pero todo lo contrario. Se sentaron en la cama, donde Ginny acomodaba la ropa que se pondrían mas tarde.

- Bueno, esto te pondrás tu… – dijo señalando unas ropas en una bolsa roja – y esto yo… - Y señalo un montón de ropa tirada en la cama.

- Ginny… pensé que… – esta la miró enojada.

- ¿Pensaste que las palabras de Harry me iban a lastimar? – se sentó. Hermione asintió – Pues debo decirte que si, lo hicieron - suspiró – pero luego me dio rabia y ahora si quiero ver qué hace en esa fiesta, y hacerle pagar las cosas que dijo.

- ¿Entonces lo haremos? – dijo Hermione divertida

- ¡No se diga nada mas! – se tomaron de las manos. Luego Ginny miró a su amiga, y una duda surgió en su interior. Sabía que Harry podría tener interacción con otras chicas, mas teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos noches atrás. El joven no tenía respeto por la relación que tenía con la tonta de Cho, pero Ron… ¿cómo actuaría su hermano frente a mujeres de dudosa reputación, que se regalaban en bien de los invitados? carraspeó – oye, Hermione… ¿qué harás si ves a Ron en una situación… tu sabes... algo comprometida?

- ¿Haciendo algo indebido? – preguntó seria la muchacha. Ginny asintió – pues, ¿tu aceptarías tener un hermano sin cabeza?, porque te juro que se la cortaré y de la manera mas dolorosa – luego agrego – ¿Y tu… qué harás cuando veas a Harry?

- Nada – dijo en un tono inexpresivo –Después de todo es su vida. ¡Pero si le diría que es un maldito hipócrita! - rio – Y después de ver su cara de carnero degollado, me marcharía triunfante, pues lo agarre de las…

- ¡Ginny!

- Vamos Hermione, será mejor que te vayas y no levantes sospechas. Esta noche cuando se vayan, le dirás a Ron cuánto vas a extrañarlo y que regrese pronto.

- ¿Y qué le diremos cuando nos pregunten qué haremos durante su ausencia?

- Bueno le diremos que nos quedaremos a ver la maratón de la guerra de las galaxias… – Hermione la miró - ¡Bueno! Vi la propaganda en la televisión. No sospecharan cuando nos vean con el cuenco de pop corn acostadas en el sofá.

A las 7:30 hs, Ron Y Harry estaban bañados y perfumados, para la gran noche que les esperaba. Ron se había puesto una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir color arena, con zapatos negros acordonados y Harry de mala gana se puso lo primero que encontró. No iba en plan de conquista así que tomó una camisa de color verde musgo y un pantalón de lino negro. Completaba el atuendo con zapatos y cinturón negro. Al bajar a la sala vieron a las muchachas con el pijama puesto, recostadas en el sofá, los pies en la mesa de café, con sendos cuencos de palomitas de maíz apoyados en el estomago de cada una. Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso. Esta aspiró fuerte el perfume de su hombre y sonrió. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Todavía no le había pedido disculpas a su amiga, y esta sólo miraba la televisión, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Solo atinó a poner las manos en los bolsillos y esperar a Ron

- Ronald… – dijo Hermione mirándolo de arriba abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿a qué partida de Póquer vas tan arreglado? – luego miró a Harry – ¿y tú Harry? Tan perfumados y arreglados que van…

- Her…mio…ne… - dijo Ron tartamudeando, y miró a Harry para que lo ayude

- ¿Es que no podemos vestirnos alguna vez para salir? – Miró a Ginny, esperando un comentario acido de la pelirroja, pero esta todavía veía la televisión. Harry bajó la mirada.

- ¿Tu qué piensas Ginny? – dijo Hermione. Harry levantó la vista y miró esperanzado. Hermione le había tirado una soga para que Ginny le hablara… pero la ilusión se fue rápidamente. La pelirroja se levantó del sofá. Miró a su hermano y luego clavó sus ojos en Harry.

- Yo… no puedo opinar de nada. Después de todo… yo no soy nadie, ni he vivido nada para opinar sobre nada… o nadie. – Harry pareció golpeado por diez bludgers. Ginny desapareció en la cocina y al rato volvió con dos latas de gaseosa muggle. – ¿Qué, no se van? – dijo mirando a su hermano. Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ron te espero afuera… – miró por última vez a Ginny y esta sin voltearse, se dirigió al sillón, adoptando la pose anterior y aplaudiendo pues la película volvía después de la larga tanda comercial.-

- ¡Merlín ese Chewe es lo más! – dijo metiéndose a la boca un puñado de palomitas. Ron se despidió de Hermione dándole muchos besos, y Hermione le decía cuanto iba a extrañarlo y que no apostara mucho dinero. Ron, aún colorado por la culpa, solo asintió y se marchó.

- Bueno, mira a los dos desgraciados… – dijo Ginny ya no aguantando la risa – tan bien vestidos que van a su "fiestecita." Se nota que quieren tirarse una "cana al aire."

- Basta Ginny, no sigas llenándome la cabeza, porque todavía estoy a tiempo de alcanzarlo y matarlo.- rieron

- Bueno si no queremos llegar tarde, mejor vamos a vestirnos. Ponte perfume de Ron, no te olvides y usa el desodorante… ¡Yo usaré… diablos! – dijo frustrada.

- Espérame aquí… – Hermione subió las escaleras y después volvió con algo en la mano- Toma – Ginny se tensó.

- ¡Hermione eres tan osada!

- Bueno años con los dos más grandes buscadores de problemas me han dado algo ¿no? – y sin decir mas fueron a cambiarse para la gran misión de espionaje que los esperaba.

Caminaban lentamente por la arena. Nunca salían de noche y menos a caminar por una playa tan oscura y solitaria, por lo que algo de temor tenían, pues no sabían qué peligro podría aparecerles a dos chicas solas. Miraban detenidamente en cuanto lugar con música encontraban a su paso, debido a que no sabían con exactitud el lugar de la supuesta fiesta. Pero luego de comprobar que los jóvenes no se encontraban allí, continuaban la cacería.

- Sabes Hermione, no sé por qué diablos no le pregunté a Pedro qué iba a hacer, desde un principio. El pobre es tan idiota, que me hubiera dicho la dirección con una sonrisa en los labios – La otra chica bufaba. – para él todo es una inquietante aventura…

- Mira Gin, no te quejes, después de todo, esta fue tu idea. Yo hubiera preferido en un principio, la capa de invisibilidad… así no hubiéramos tenido que… – Ginny se detuvo en seco y calló a su amiga – qué – ella señaló un lugar que llamaba la atención de la pelirroja. Era una increíble fiesta en la playa. El lugar estaba iluminado con grandes antorchas y la música era algo rara, para las chicas. Era una especie de fiesta que Ginny y Hermione habían escuchado hablar en una de sus salidas al mundo muggle. Esas raras fiestas de música electrónica. Miraron sonrientes el ambiente de la misma, e instantes después Ginny abrió la boca, pero sin emitir palabra, estaba realmente sorprendida. Al parecer no había ninguna mujer en esa fiesta. Y para la lógica de la pelirroja, no tendría razón de ser que las hubiera, y esto es lo que hizo abrir los ojos de la muchacha como platos. Todos los hombres estaban en parejas. – ¿ey! parece que por fin encontramos la puñetera fiesta – Exclamó Hermione - pues mira ahí están Harry y Ron.- Los muchachos estaban a un costado disfrutando de la música y con un trago en las manos. Claro ellos estaban tranquilos porque no veían lo que Ginny estaba viendo…

- ¡Hermione! – la muchacha miró a Ginny – ¡Esto… no es una fiesta… de chicas fáciles!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? – La pelirroja le señaló lo que estaba mirando. Hermione observó algo perdida y cuando enfocó la vista se tapó la boca – ¡Merlín! Es una… - Ginny comenzó a reír a las carcajadas.

- ¡Es una fiesta gay! – Se sentó en la arena sin poder respirar de tanta risa – Definitivamente no soy del tipo de Pedro…

- Pero… - dijo Hermione contrariada – ¿por qué Pedro los invito? El sabe que Harry y Ron son… ¡tu sabes, que tienen novias!

- Bueno – la pelirroja se levantó – solo se me ocurre una razón. A Pedro le gusta Harry y creo que quiere…- levantó las cejas de manera insinuante - y a Ron lo invitó de carnada.

- ¡Para que Harry venga! – Ambas comenzaron a reir a carcajadas otra vez.

- Exacto. – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa - Recién ahora me doy cuenta de la verdadera intención de pedro… por qué me preguntaba tanto por Harry – sonrió – ¡Picaron!

- ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar a esa fiesta?

- Vamos, ya tengo una leve idea… – Caminaron decididas hacia donde se encontraba un hombre demasiado alto y musculoso, que hacía de custodio – ¡Hola! – el hombre los miró y enarcó una ceja – Mi osito y yo venimos a la fiesta – dijo Ginny y con naturalidad abrazó a Hermione y le dio un ruidoso beso en el cuello. Hermione dio un respingo, y se puso roja. El hombre sonrió y los dejo pasar.

- ¡Ginny es la primera y ultima vez que me haces eso! – agregó limpiándose con asco la zona.

- ¿Querías entrar no? – la otra asintió – bueno, lo logramos, asi que ahora, a divertirnos… - fueron a una mesa colmada de platos exóticos, los pasaron por alto y fueron al sector donde había una barra con un exótico bar tender que movía coloridas botellas a un lado y otro, preparando trago. Sonrieron. Ellas buscaban las bebidas. Más allá de estar en plan de divertirse, Prefirieron pedir cerveza muggle, que a ver de Ginny era muy fuerte, y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música electrónica, sin dejar de observar a sus presas.

En otro sector de la fiesta, dos aburridos jóvenes tomaban un trago exótico demasiado fuerte para Harry. Ya habían permanecido mas de media hora en la dichosa fiesta y ni rastros de las chicas… por lo que el hastío era tremendo. Ron bufaba a cada rato, y Harry tenía ganas de ponerle el trago que tenía en la mano de sombrero.

- ¿Así son todas las fiestas muggles, Harry? – dijo un decepcionado Ron.

- Es la decimonovena vez que te lo digo, no he participado de muchas fiestas muggles, solo fui a regañadientes a una en Paris, solo porque Cho me molestó tres días para que la acompañe, y te aseguro que en esa había mujeres. Nunca he ido a una fiesta de sólo para hombres… - miró el lugar – y te aseguro que así no me lo imaginaba. – miró a su amigo – quizás llegamos muy temprano…

- Ya es tarde… ¿no se supone que las chicas ya estarían aquí? – luego vieron algo que los hizo callar – dos de los hombres que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron a bailar desenfadados en la pista una canción de una mujer… y la cantaban en voz alta. Es más, estaban a punto de desgarrarse la boca de tanto que gritaban. Al rato eran casi todos los presentes, varones, quienes cantaban y levantaban los brazos moviendo las caderas de una manera demasiado femenina, y riéndose… "a_ quien le importa lo que yo haga a quien le importa lo que yo diga, si soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré…"_ y luego algunos se daban un efusivo beso en la boca. – Oh Merlín… ¿Eso fue un beso de lengua? - Harry y Ron vieron esto y luego se miraron – ¿Así son las fiestas de los muggles Harry?

- Ron… – dijo Harry terminando el trago de golpe y sintiendo arder la garganta por el alcohol. - Esto es una fiesta, solo para hombres…

- ¿Eh? Si ya se, tonto, eso dijo Pedro.

- Pero no habrá mujeres… - le pasó un brazo por los hombres – es una fiesta de hombres… es una fiesta gay...

- Ahhhh… ¿Qué? – dijo Ron que era lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. No sabía que significaba esa palabra. Ahora deseaba haberle hecho caso a Hermione y tomar la asignatura "estudios muggles."

- Bueno, míralo de esta manera, no habrá mujeres porque a ellos – señaló a los eufóricos bailarines – no les gustan las mujeres… les gustan los hombres – Ron abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

- ¡Ay qué mala suerte... ¿Y por qué rayos nos invito Pedro a la fiesta si sabe que tu y yo…? – lo miró contrariado – No pensará que tu yo somos… tu sabes – Harry rió. Y no dijo nada porque Pedro apareció por sus espaldas, y abrazándolos les ofrecía otro trago.

- ¿La están pasando bien amigos? – Harry se sintió incómodo pero no dijo nada. La verdad es que nunca le importó lo que la gente hiciera, pero la manera en que Pedro lo miraba o acariciaba mientras lo abrazaba… trató de pensar la manera de rechazarlo, pero sin ser rudo. – Parece que si – De pronto se acercaron al grupo unos jóvenes. No eran altos, pero si delgados. Miraban insistentemente a Ron Y Harry. Estos se inquietaron más de lo que ya estaban. Harry los miró con atención. Uno era cabello negro, bien corto y de ojos color aguamarina. Tenía puesto una remera blanca que se le ceñía al poco trabajado cuerpo. Era demasiado flaco y sin un músculo marcado. El otro, era pequeño y delgado de ojos color lapislázuli y rubio, y tenía una sonrisa que se le hacía familiar – ¡Ey! – dijo Pedro mirándolos, y arqueando una ceja – A ustedes no los conozco… – Los jóvenes se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- Eh… hola, es verdad no nos conocemos… nosotros somos turistas – se abrazaron – recién llegamos esta mañana, vimos la fiesta y quisimos divertirnos. – miró a los otros – ¿no importunamos, verdad?

- Si molestamos cariño… – el moreno, sorpresivamente, le dio una palmada en las nalgas al rubio, este pegó un gritito demasiado femenino. Harry sonrió. Definitivamente eran pareja.- mejor nos vamos.

- ¡No!, no faltaba mas, ésta es su fiesta, sólo que no los conocía.

- Bueno- dijo el rubio y carraspeó – Yo soy Leo… Leo y ell... él es…

- John, pero mis amigos me dicen Johnny – dijo el moreno.

- Yo soy Pedro y ellos son mis amigos Harry Y  
Ron – se dieron las manos. Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una canción bastante romántica. Johnny miró a Ron, sonriendo y lanzándole un besito con un tenue movimiento de sus labios, Ron se puso rojo.

- AYYY! – Chilló Leo demasiado entusiasta – me encanta esa canción… ¿Bailas, Ron? – El pelirrojo, casi se ahoga con la bebida. Leo reía divertido.

- No… - dijo colorado y mirando a Harry pidiendo ayuda – no, yo no…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le guiñó el ojo- ¿tu parejita, es decir Harry, es celoso? No me digas nada… solo te quiere para ti… – miró a Harry que volvía a tomarse el trago de golpe, también todo colorado – ¿Pero no te enojas si te quito un ratito a tu bombón verdad Harry? Mi osito mimosón te hará compañía.

- Por mi no hay problemas… No soy para nada celoso. – dijo Harry y Ron lo fulminó de la manera en que lo vio. Harry solo se encogió de Hombros. Un desganado Ron, fue llevado a la pista por un entusiasta Johnny.

- ¿Y Harry, la estás pasando bien de veras? –Preguntó Pedro, demasiado insistente.

- Ya te dije que si… – dijo secamente – ¿Por que no invitaste a Ginny a la fiesta? –Pedro lo miró extrañado. Leo también.

- ¿Ginny?

- Wow, Pedro… - dijo Leo – nunca creí que esta fiesta es para bisexuales… - lo miró – ¿eres bi?

- No, no lo soy… - dijo pedro seguro - ¿y qué tiene que ver Ginny?

- bueno, perdóname que esté algo confundido, pero pensé que ella te gustaba… - Leo se acomodó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, para escuchar esta conversación.

- Bueno… realmente, Harry… - carraspeó - Ginny es una muchacha excepcional, muy hermosa, y divertida, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo… - Leo rió.

- ¿Y cuáles son tu tipo? – preguntó Harry mirando hacia la pista, Ron se esforzaba por bailar con Johnny lo más lejos posible para evitar malos entendidos. Lo que Harry no vio fue que Pedro se acercó a él, peligrosamente. Cuando se dio vuelta, lo tenía bastante cerca.

- Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de cual es mi tipo.- Leo miraba divertido. Pedro posaba una mano en el hombro de Harry. Y este último se quería enterrar vivo - Tu eres mi tipo Harry… - suspiró - ¡Desde que te vi, me pareciste estupendo, tío! – Harry pasaba todas las gamas de los rojos por su cara. Retrocedió rápidamente.

- Yo…

- Harry – Leo dijo, quitándole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo en la mesa – Nobleza obliga… - Harry lo miró sin entender – Perdóname Pedro, pero por su pareja, me he quedado sin bailar, así que… ¿Harry, bailamos?

- ¡Oye, estoy tratando de tener una charla con Harry! – dijo ofuscado el anfitrión.

- Discúlpame Pedro, pero creo que Leo tiene razón – le tomó la mano y antes de ir a la pista, le contestó – Y Pedro… – este lo miró sonriendo – Definitivamente tu no eres mi tipo – Caminó de la mano del rubio y se metió entre las parejas. Pasados los nervios de la confesión de Pedro, le vinieron otros. Estaba en medio de la pista, con un hombre perfectamente desconocido que le sonreía. su sonrisa era tan familiar… ¡Y tenía que bailar con el! – Discúlpame, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ...

- ¿Qué pasa, quieres volver con Pedro? – lo miró – acaso vas a serle infiel a tu noviecito el pelirrojo… no es la gran cosa, pero tiene un buen culo.

- ¡No! – dijo casi chillando – no quiero volver con pedro, y Ron… Merlín, no le he visto sus partes…

- Ah, como pensé es por tu amorcito… Ron… - dijo comprensivo – se nota de lejos que eres fiel.

- ¡Que Ron no es mi amorcito! – lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse – Lo que sucede es que yo no bailo… - Leo, con un caradurismo que sorprendió a Harry, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, no sin antes colocar las manos de este en su cintura. Harry se tensó y se enderezó en toda su magnitud. Leo se divertía. Instintivamente acariciaba los pelos de la nuca de Harry – ¿Qué haces? Mira Leo, creo que te estas equivocando, yo no…

- Tranquilo, lindo. Se que tú no eres celoso, así que disfruta el momento… ¿ tu amorcito Ron, no se pondrá celoso o si?

- ¡Que Ron no es mi amorcito! Deja de decirlo en ese tono, me molesta. – dijo ofuscado

- Tranquilo Harry, deberías aprender de tu Ron, relajarte y aprovechar la situación – Leo señalo hacia donde Ron bailaba con Johnny - ¿Ves? Una vez que te haces a la idea… - Harry miró hacia donde estaba su amigo, y lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Ron?

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno acá tienen, nos vemos luego en otra entrega de LQNF. Espero impresiones… Acá no hay embarazo, ni nada de eso… aunque Harry sigue siendo lo mismo de siempre…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola! Antes que nada muchas de ustedes que me siguen por facebook o twitter saben que me ha entrado un virus en mi notebook, y cuyo resultado es que todos mis archivos Word han desaparecido… junto a fotos y otras cosas que mi antivirus arrasó. Bueno, mis historias no corrieron mejor suerte. Afortunadamente, tengo este fics, y todos los terminados, guardados en la otra compu…. No así los que tengo aun por terminar. Es por esto que he despertado al Sr Weasley (mi antiguo computador), y he podido hacerlo.**

**Este capitulo tiene solo un objetivo… que al menos alguien tenga algo para leer…**

**Azulitahp, esto es para vos, si aun tienes ese nickname… sino bueno Natu bullanguera… es todo tuyo. Ya sabes, tratos son tratos!**

**Los que leyeron este fic hace eones, lo encontraran muy cambiados… este cap, no tiene escenas de sexo fuerte. Entiendan que eran mis tiempos de experimentación en la escritura y aun no había llegado a mi mente "Amor x Contrato"**

**Hechas estas aclaraciones, les dejo esto para que lean… no es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Erradas proposiciones**

Si la pista de baile pudiera tener un dispositivo mediante el cual podría hacer un agujero y meterse allí adentro y no salir hasta muy tarde en la mañana, de seguro lo podría haber utilizado. Jamás en sus mas extraños sueños o pesadillas hubiera imaginado vivir una situación como la que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Él y su extraño acompañante habían estado bailando un rato. Harry incómodo, con las manos en la cintura de ese desconocido que sonreía de una manera tan particular, y a la vez tan familiar. Solo que no podía reconocer de donde… Lo miró detenidamente. Leo, que así se llamaba al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, y mas que nada parecía a punto de reírse a carcajadas de la cara de horror de Harry, cuando su rubio acompañante, le tomó suavemente de la barbilla y le obligó a observar hacia un costado señalándole a su amigo Ron, este miró para donde el pelirrojo estaba bailando con la pareja de Leo, el tal Johnny, y fue entonces que la mandíbula le cayó hasta el suelo de la sorpresa. Después de pelear con Johnny por no acercarse demasiado… ¡Ron estaba besándose con aquel joven! Harry de repente soltó a su acompañante y ya se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amigo, dispuesto a parar aquello… bueno, lo que fuera que había poseído a su amigo para hacer eso que estaba haciendo, frente a é. No podía creerlo. Ron, el epitome del macho, estaba de manitas y besitos… _"oh, Merlín le esta sobando el culo, al novio de leo! Esto se está yendo de las manos… Pobre Hermione."_ Quitó las manos de la cintura del rubio, y solo dio un paso acercándose a Ron, pero Leo lo tomó del brazo y se colgó de su cuello. Segundos después, Harry se vio besado por primera vez los labios de un hombre... ¡Oh Merlin, DE UN HOMBRE! Y no le dio repulsión el beso porque besaba demasiado bien el desgraciado. Pero él era heterosexual… bien machito. Después de unos segundos de estupor, Harry lo separó bruscamente. Lo miró sopesando la opción de golpearlo en la cara, o patearle el trasero por atrevido. Merlín, se sentía como una chica a la que besaban a la fuerza. Vio los ojos encendidos del joven y comprendió que nada ganaba siendo hostil, así que calmando su temperamento, adoptó un tono comprensivo.

- Mira, Leo – suspiró – no te niego que seas un chico lindo… – Leo rió – pero yo no estoy interesado en… - Leo volvió a tirársele encima y besarlo. Harry volvió a separarse, esta vez perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Ya basta! Estoy tratando de decirte que no soy gay, que soy heterosexual…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema, Bombón? ¡Yo no discrimino! – Lo miró y acarició el torso de Harry, y a este le dio un escalofrío - ¡Estás como un tren!

- Si, ya lo se… – y se sonrojó – no, quiero decir… ¡no estoy como un tren!

- No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que eres…

- No me avergüenzo – se pasó las manos por el pelo, Leo se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso y sonrió.

- ¿Te gustó mi beso, lindo? – lo miró seductoramente…

- Si… digo NO! – Leo abrió los ojos

- Bueno, si tú quieres, podemos seguir a los besos hasta que te convenzas… hasta que te guste.

- ¡No, NO, NO, NO, NO ME GUSTARON! – es que me recordaron a alguien…

- ¿A tu amiguito Ron? – preguntó con picardía.

- No, a Ron no… en realidad me recordaron a su hermana… - Leo de alguna manera se puso rojo. Harry miró entonces hacia donde estaba dando tremendo espectáculo Ron, pero los dos jóvenes habían desaparecido – ¿a dónde diablos se llevó tu amiguito a mi amigo Ron? – Leo se encogió de hombros y nuevamente esa sensación…

- Conociendo a Johnny, de seguro deben haberse ido a un lugar mas tranquilo – le guiño un ojo – tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¡Diablos Ron! Mira Leo, yo… - de repente miró a su interlocutor. Los ojos de Leo brillaban de una manera que él ya había visto antes. Tenían la misma expresión que Ginny, cuando realizaba una travesura, y se reía de las consecuencias. Eso solo lo hizo dudar, pero luego sonrió malignamente, cuando al bajar la vista hacia el cuello del muchacho, vio un colgante singular… mas precisamente un maldito relicario colgando de su cuello. Uno con la imagen del yin y yang, con los colores rojo y verde… Miró a Leo a los ojos… Y entonces Harry comenzó a divertirse también.- Wow, Leo. La desaparición de Ron y tus besos… - le acarició la mejilla suave del joven. Este lo miró arqueando as cejas - Acabo de darme cuenta de que eres… muy atractivo – se acercó para susurrarle al oído – y no me molestaría si nos damos un beso como el anterior… e irnos a un lugar "mas tranquilo" nosotros también… ¿qué te parece bombón? – Leo lo miró con terror.

- Ha… Harry, ¿lo… lo dices en serio? – su voz temblaba, y su cuerpo mas cuando su compañero de baile se acercó tomándolo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra de la nuca. Rozó su cara con la nariz y aspiraba su perfume.

- Sabes una cosa, Leo… – lo miró a los ojos – tu eres alguien por el que podría cambiar mis gustos – y lo besó, dulcemente al principio pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se tornó mas vehemente… pasional. Harry abandonaba la nuca y apretaba al muchacho hacia su cuerpo. Leo solo atinaba a poner sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del otro joven y responder a su beso demasiado entusiasmado. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se separó. Harry lo miró intensamente, y Leo se dio cuenta que la cosa se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. La broma se estaba tornando tragedia. – Ya habíamos tenido un poco de esta interacción con mi mejor amigo… - Leo abrió los ojos como dos enormes plato. Harry internamente se despanzurraba de la risa.

- Con… Con mi… - tragó en seco – ¿con Ron?

- Si… - dijo pasándose la lengua sensualmente la lengua por los labios. Leo se puso rojo – Verás, Ron y yo nos conocemos desde niños… en un colegio internados – Leo asintió – y tu sabes, la convivencia, la soledad… compartíamos la misma habitación… no pasó mucho tiempo para que sin darnos cuenta compartiéramos la cama…

- ¿LA CAMA? – Él sonrió.

- Si, y luego la ducha… - suspiró – y mano va, mano viene… - lo miró – tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Verdad bombón?

- Yo… debo… irme a buscar a mi amigo… Jane… digo Johnny – estaba mareado, por tremendo beso que le había dado Harry. Se separó un momento pero la mano insistente de Harry volvía a encerrarlo para besarlo con mas pasión.

- No, Leo… Si bien lo que hay entre Ron y yo es superficial… es decir nos enrollamos de vez en cuando, cuando estamos aburridos o borrachos – Leo abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Yo… nunca he resuelto mantener una relación con alguien a quien le cuelga un ganso de manera profunda, duradera… - lo miró y le acarició la rubia cabellera - Quiero que me enseñes cómo es esta forma de amar… tu y yo. ¿Te interesa? – Leo abría la boca como un pez, sin saber qué decir. La broma se estaba poniendo rara – Mas allá de Ron, solo he pasado noches de sexo salvaje con mujeres, y ahora conociéndote, quiero experimentar algo nuevo…

- Te arrepentirías, Harry… – solo dijo tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían.

- No, yo creo que no – y volvía a asaltar los labios del joven. Cuando se separaron Harry vio que Leo derramaba lágrimas – ¿Qué sucede cariño, fui algo brusco, te lastimé?

- YO, YO, YO… debo irme – Y salió corriendo. Pero Harry se quedo ahí parado tratando de contener la risa, aunque no pudo. De alguna manera quería terminar la noche disfrutando de su pelirroja. Saludó a Pedro con la mano, este lo miro bufando. Ese Leo se lo había quitado, y tan heterosexual que parecía… Harry la vio salir corriendo hacia la casa, entonces lo siguió. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo le gritó.

- ¡Leo! – este acelero la corrida – ¡Espera Leo, tenemos que hablar! No podemos quedarnos así – reía por lo bajo. Leo a estas alturas parecía un velocista olímpico – Debemos… - Harry hizo un esfuerzo y lo alcanzó, tomándolo de la cintura y haciéndolo caer en la arena. Leo quedó atrapado debajo de la humanidad de Harry.

- Suéltame Harry… – dijo tratando de salirse. Pero Harry era más alto y fuerte, así que lo apretó con las piernas y sus fuertes brazos – Déjame ir… yo…

- ¿Tu que? – le dijo y le plantó otro beso. Leo parecía ceder ante estos embates – Me besas… y me alteras de una manera increíble… - Leo seguía luchando por liberarse - … y ahora te quieres escapar… ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este jueguito… Ginevra? – Leo dejó de luchar contra el agarre de Harry, y se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos como platos – ¿pensaste que podías engañarme por mucho tiempo, linda? – Harry la soltó, y se levantó tomando tranquilamente el camino de regreso a la casa. Ginny, aun con la fisonomía de Leo, se levantó, y lo siguió varios pasos detrás sin emitir sonido alguno. Hasta que Harry se dio vuelta – Debo decir que es un disfraz excelente… – le puso la mano en la piel, en el torso masculino, señalando el relicario – solo que debes aprender a sacar tus objetos personales, - la miró - podrían delatarte. – y luego comenzó a reír - ¡Cielos Gin, podrías ser una excelente auror! – Luego recordó a Ron – ¿Y Johnny es…? – Ginny sonrió...

- Hermione.

- Con razón… - Luego recordó que la había besado que aun la noche… se acercó hasta quedar frente a la chica - Transfórmate. – Ginny tomó la varita de su camisa y pronunció el hechizo. Delante de Harry la corta cabellera rubia daba paso a la cascada pelirroja que lo volvía loco cuando dormía con ella. Los ojos azules tenían ahora el característico color castaño. Y que en el torso antes plano comenzaban a surgir… Harry sintió el deseo renacer nuevamente. La tomó por la cintura – quiero acostarme contigo - dijo en un susurro,

- ¿No te picaba la curiosidad de experimentar con hombres? – dijo ella abrazándolo y apretándose a su cuerpo. Harry la beso frenéticamente, y luego antes de separarse le mordió el labio inferior. Ella suspiró.

- Cuando termine contigo vas a saber que estoy muy contento de ser heterosexual – la miro – quiero estar contigo… - a lo que Ginny respondió con un débil yo también.

El sonido de las gaviotas a lo lejos y la inconveniente luz solar, lo hizo abrir a regañadientes los ojos. Y luego los abrió de par en par… no era su habitación habitual… en una cama extraña. No era la que compartía con Cho. Observó sin observar el movimiento ondulante de las cortinas blancas, al bailar con la brisa marina. Suspiró pausadamente, relajado y se dio vuelta… se encontró con unos hermosos ojos castaños que lo miraban sin parpadear. Sonrió a su acompañante y miró la hora. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Volvió sus ojos a la chica y esta seguía mirándolo. Qué podía decirle… no había argumentos para lo que habían vivido la noche anterior. La excusa de la soledad y las peleas con su novia, ya no servían. Claramente le había dicho que quería estar con ella, libre de cualquier desasosiego o situación tensa o lo que fuera que había influido para los actos pasados; y ella le había correspondido con su boca… con su cuerpo. Harry volvió a sonreír y le acarició un mechón de su pelirroja melena, que se revelaba colocándose en la cara.

- ¡Buenos días! – solo dijo. La muchacha sonrió y se acercó tímidamente, posando sus labios en los de él. El movimiento fue rápido.

- Hola Harry… – Y se puso roja – ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si… - la miró – ¿hace mucho que estás despierta?

- No tanto… pero es que estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo… - sonrió tímidamente.

- Si, dormí bien… - suspiró - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – dijo levantándose – yo… no debo estar aquí…- Ella lo siguió – Perdona por lo de anoche… yo… - Harry la escuchó suspirar resignada. Como si ella ya supiera la maldita estupidez que iba a decir. Eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

- No tienes que disculparte, Harry… – Lo tomo del brazo. Harry la miro, tratándose de poner la camisa. Cielos realmente era bonita al despertar.- Yo… no es como si hubieras mancillado mi honor… - dijo colorada – yo dije que si.

- Si, se que ambos lo quisimos. Hoy no hay excusas Gin. – La miro serio – Me gusta… tener sexo contigo, estar contigo, pero…

- A mi también me gusta estar contigo. No le pongo rótulo a lo que nos pasa Harry, es algo que ni yo mismo puedo entender… solo sucede – Harry tiro un zapato – Pero, qué haremos…

- Nada… - la miró nervioso – o a ti se te ocurre algo… - _"Harry, hijo de perra, Potter que le estas proponiendo?"_- digo, es que… ¿puedes aceptar que… esto suceda así sin mas?

- No se… - dijo y se fue a la cama. Harry de mala gana terminaba de vestirse. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Ginny. Le tomo el mentón y la beso

- ¿Quieres ser… mi amiga intima? – Ginny lo miro roja

- ¿Tu amiga intima? – lo miró – no entiendo… qué es…

- Si… algo así como… - se ruborizo – seguimos siendo amigos, pero algunas ocasiones, tener este tipo de encuentros… Como tu dices, sin rótulos, sin explicaciones…

- ¿Amantes?

- Bueno... Algo así… - bajó la mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo un patán al proponérselo, pero realmente lo deseaba. Ser el novio de Cho, para lo que sea y también tener íntimamente a Ginny. Disfrutar el cuerpo de la pelirroja era algo para no perderse. Ginny cerró los ojos un momento. La propuesta de Harry la hacía hundirse en la indignidad del engaño. Mentir, traicionar… Lo miró. Traicionar a Cho, no era lo doloroso. Ella no era amiga de la novia de Harry. El engaño era hacia el resto de los habitantes de la casa, su hermano, su mejor amiga… ella misma. Harry la observaba expectante. Suspiró. Desear y no tenerlo era peor que tenerlo a escondidas.

- Está bien… – dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo, para después darle un efusivo beso. Cuando se separaron Harry recuperaba el aliento. – acepto, lo que sea que tengas para ofrecerme…

- ¡Bien! – dijo nervioso y se levantó rápidamente – Tengo que irme, ya sabes…

- Harry, - dijo ella sonrojada. Harry deseó quedarse mas tiempo en esa cama junto a esa deliciosa mujer - Ron y Hermione ya están en la cocina. Si abres la puerta, te sorprenderán saliendo de mi cuarto y lo nuestro ya no será un secreto – él asintió - Deja que yo los distraiga.- Se levantó y salió del cuarto. Harry se arregló la ropa y detuvo cerca de la puerta. Escuchó como Ginny entraba a la cocina y saludaba – Hermione, Ron buenos días, ¿apostaste mucho anoche hermanito? – y todos reían, distraídos, oportunidad que aprovechó Ginny para cerrar la puerta. Harry pasó corriendo para su cuarto. Cho Todavía dormía, ajena a todo lo que sucediera en esa vertiginosa noche. Se dio una ducha, se cambió y bajó rápidamente porque se moría de hambre.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Los tres amigos lo miraron y rieron - ¡qué estupenda mañana hace hoy!

- ¡Hola rompecorazones! – le dijo Hermione y Harry se puso rojo. Miró a Ginny y esta también reía. Ron estaba como él.

- ¿Por… por qué lo dices?

- ¡Por Pedro! – dijeron a la vez las chicas y lanzaron una sonora carcajada. Harry se sentó frente a Ron. Miró a su amigo, pero este solo tomó la taza y bufó mientras bebía café.

- Maldición… - susurró. Ron bajó la taza molesto.

- Ni me hables. Todavía tengo que aguantar las burlas de Hermione – Harry rió. Las chicas se alejaron hacia el otro sector de la cocina, así que podían hablar tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era Hermione? – Ron enderezó la espalda y resopló.

- Ella me lo dijo… Cuando este Johnny se acercaba… tu sabes… bueno lo cierto es que yo le dije que tenía novia y la amaba, entonces él se rió, como lo hace Hermione, esa molesta risita nasal, que en segundos se convierte en un gruñido de cerdo.. – Harry rió - yo iba a pegarle, cuando ella me dijo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura – Ron hizo el ademán – ¡No lo hagas Ronald Weasley! Y me mostró el anillo. Ahí lo supe… y bueno… luego nos vinimos y… - se puso rojo, pero sonrió como recordando alguna picardía - ¿y tú? – dijo tomándose un trago del jugo.

- Bueno… - _"Yo descubrí a tu hermana y no pude resistirme a esa mujer… me acosté con ella. Realmente tu hermana me vuelve loco Ron, pero no puedo decírtelo porque me matas. Aparte de eso le propuse ser mi amante y aceptó. ¿Me pongo de costado para que me des un golpe del otro lado de la cara?"-_ Nada… solo tuve que aguantar las burlas de Ginny desde que salimos de la fiesta. – Sonrió mirando a Ginny. Esta sin que los demás se dieran cuenta le guiñó un ojo – Solo por el hecho de que Pedro se me insinuó… - Ron Casi se ahoga con el jugo.

- ¡Oh Merlín lo que me perdí! Vamos cuéntame lo de Pedro – Harry rió. Ginny se acercó y se sentó a su lado. "_Maldición, me encantas como hueles, preciosa". _Pensó ruborizándose.

- Pedro, – dijo Ginny divertida, apoyando su cuerpo al de Harry, y este inconcientemente, le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, acariciándole la piel – vio las tremendas dotes masculinas de Harry y sus hormonas fluyeron… - rieron los tres – Luego se le acercó como para darle un buen chupón…

- ¡Ginny! – dijo mas rojo -

- Es cierto, pero fue salvado por un joven rubio que lo llevó a la pista y logró algo que jamás nadie pudo lograr… - Harry la miró. ¿Iba a delatarlo comentado su caliente interacción mientras bailaban? ¿Iba a confesar que se le tiró a los brazos y que él lo aceptó?

- Dime Ginny… - dijo Ron ansioso - ¿Qué logró el tal "Johnny?

- Johnny logró algo impensado en este serio auror… - dijo levantando las cejas malintencionadamente - lo hizo bailar – Hermione rió – Claro que ya sabes que el valiente Johnny, quien se sacrificó poniendo en riesgo su humanidad, frente a este nabo que tiene dos pies izquierdos, era yo, así que luego… - esta vez lo miró dulcemente, los ojos de Ginny le reflejaban que había disfrutado de los besos, de las caricias… - nos vinimos riendo por todo el camino.

- Ustedes dos me matan… - dijo Ron refiriéndose a las chicas – Transformarse de esa manera, es…

- ¿Sorprendente?

- ¿Extraordinario?

- Peligroso… – dijo Harry – Miren si les sale mal y eran otros… y ocurre algún tipo de pelea… aquellos tipos tenían unas añas espectaculares, si las rasguñaban…

- Harry, llevaba la varita – Dijo Ginny

- Aún así, podrían habert…las lastimado – dijo acariciando la suave y pecosa mejilla.

- Entonces, tu vendrías y me salvarías… - dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Hermione se dio cuenta qué pasaba algo. Harry no dejaba de ver a su amiga a los ojos y sonreía.

- Si, tienes razón… - dijo sonriendo. Hermione carraspeó.

- Harry – dijo Hermione – ¡Harry! – este la miró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿y tu bella durmiente?

- ¿Cuál?

¿Cómo cual? – dijo sorprendida. - ¡Estoy hablando de la única… de Cho!

- Ahhh… ¡Si, Cho! – miró nuevamente a Ginny – Bueno, ella está durmiendo. ¿Gin, quieres que vayamos a la playa? – Esta asintió, y dando saltitos, comenzó a buscar un par de cosas.

- ¿No vas a esperar a tu novia? – dijo Hermione. Ginny con una canastita, saldó a su hermano y le dio la mano a Harry. Este se levantó limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

- Ummm, no – dijo tranquilo – Si se levanta díganle que lo siento, pero hoy quiero pasar el día con mi… mejor amiga. – y salieron de la cocina.

Hermione no hubiera empezado a sospechar, si no fuera por el incidente en la cocina y que aquellos dos no se dejaron ver en todo el día. Casi siempre estaban juntos y no dejaban de verse de una manera que a la castaña novia de Ron se le hacia raro. Raro y peligroso. Porque si Ron se enteraba, y mas si Cho se enteraba, Merlín, adiós vacaciones. No entendía qué era lo que motivaba a Harry a actuar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Porque del amor que Ginny sentía por su amigo, era tan evidente… le brotaba por los poros y se le escapaba por la mirada, al estar todo el tiempo pendiente de él, y por la boca, cada vez que esta hablaba de Harry. La pelirroja no podía engañarla con el cuento del amor fraternal. Pero Harry, era un enigma… Frente a su novia, no había ninguna evidencia… él era un dechado de virtudes y cariño hacia Cho, y no había forma de dudar de ellos… pero ya no podía negar lo evidente, mas cuando una noche los descubrió en la cocina. Estaban todos juntos cenando, y compartiendo una agradable velada, y Ginny fue la encargada de traer el postre. Hermione había notado las miradas cómplices que se hicieron antes de que la pelirroja se levantara para ir hacia la cocina. Inmediatamente después Harry se levantó rápidamente ofreciendo su ayuda. Como tardaban mucho, Ron impaciente y deseoso de comer el postre y levantarse de la mesa, porque ya no aguantaba los delirios de grandeza de Cho, se levantó para averiguar el motivo de la tardanza, pero Hermione se le adelantó y fue ella. Al llegar a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de la terrible sorpresa. Harry había arrinconado a Ginny contra la mesada de la cocina, y compartían un demasiado efusivo beso, no tan amistoso. Las caricias eran tan sensuales que Hermione no supo que hacer. Si los descubría… mejor optó por alejarse de la puerta y gritar antes de entrar.

- Ron, de seguro no pueden solos… deja, yo iré a ayudarlos – cuando entró, la escena anterior solo era un recuerdo. Vio a un rojo Harry abriendo el cajón de los cubiertos, buscando las cucharitas y a Ginny con una mano se arreglaba la ropa y con la otra servía nerviosamente el helado en las copas. – ¿Necesitan ayuda chicos?

- ¡No! – dijeron los dos – ¡Gracias Hermione, pero ya estábamos a punto de…!

- Terminar…

- Si, Claro… pero como tardaban tanto… – Hermione miró a Ginny. Esta colorada, no le sostuvo la mirada.

- Es que… Harry comía el helado…

- Si, ya veo… – dijo y la seguía mirándolo – ¿Supongo que quería devorárselo, no? – Ginny dejó caer la cuchara. Entendió lo que su amiga le dijo. Suspiró resignada. El secreto ya no era tan secreto. Hermione ya lo sabía. – Bueno, vamos o se va a derretir.- No volvieron a emitir una palabra en toda la noche.

Mas tarde, cuando el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche eran sus más apreciados cómplices, Harry abandonaba sigilosamente su habitación en la planta alta y entraba ansioso en el cuarto de la planta baja. Ya no dormía con Cho. Podía pasar un huracán y a él no le importaba. Solo deseaba estar con Ginny. Mas tarde, luego del intenso intercambio sexual entre ambos, en la madrugada, a la pelirroja le dio sed. Harry, observándola desparramada en la cama, solo le dio un beso en la frente y se ofreció a buscar jugo o agua. Ella le dio un beso y lo vio salir del cuarto. Ginny esperándolo, se acurrucó en la cama. No podía ser más feliz. Con el correr de los días y el compartir de las noches, el cariño y la hermandad que había sentido por su entrañable amigo, se había transformado en una pasión y un amor que avasallaba cualquier tipo de condicionamientos o trabas mentales que pudiera imponerse. Lo amaba, y se ilusionaba pensando que el chico sentía lo mismo. La forma en que Harry se entregaba a ella, la acariciaba, y su premura por llegar al cuarto para compartir horas de pasión, se lo demostraba. Y Ahora él, tan caballero como siempre, se había ofrecido para saciar su sed. Sonrió. No le importaba que ninguno de sus amigos, ni su familia se enterara que ella era amante de su mejor amigo. Si las cosas seguían como ella esperaba. Harry quizás se diera cuenta que lo de Cho, solo era un capricho. Una cuestión de honor. En cambio entre ellos había algo puro, mas fuerte que cualquier obstáculo… su amor podría imponerse ante cualquiera que osara amenazarlo. Así estuvo mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Harry la dejara sola, y él aún no volvía. Preocupada, se levantó, y buscó su bata. Era temprano en la madrugada. Aun era de noche, así que no había peligro de que alguien los descubriera. A pesar de que Hermione los había descubierto, ella no había dicho nada. SE acomodó la bata y la ató descuidadamente. Abrió lentamente la puerta dispuesta sorprender a Harry en la cocina. Pero la sorprendida fue ella. Al observar un movimiento en la sala… y fue cuando, para ella, se cayó el mundo.

* * *

Nota de autora: si, ya se, fue soso… y es algo raro que yo no los haga contorsionarse sensualmente bajo las sabanas, pero ya les expliqué, era inocente en esos tiempos! Jajaja

Comenten… ya falta poco para terminar!


End file.
